Street Hurt
by SamaireLaBiche
Summary: UA-Les rues de Paris. Un message écrit sur un mur, comme s'il s'adressait à lui. Les rues de Paris. De la peinture sur les murs, comme pour s'adresser au monde.   Et si d'un naufrage l'on apprenait à nager ?  Stupide. On se noyait forcement.
1. LIC1 Prendre le large

**Note d'auteur :** Cette fanfiction est un cadeau pour la seule, l'unique, la grande **Dairy's Scribenpenne**. _Parce qu'elle a même la fonction suprême et rarissime de livreur de sushis à domicile._ Si parmi vous se cachent quelques uns de ses (nombreux) admirateurs, ne vous étonnez donc pas de trouver au cour de la lecture des références aux univers qu'elle a créés.

Aussi, merci à **Auteur-Onirique** pour sa patience quand je lui ai parlé en long en large et en travers de ce projet, et pour avoir lu cette chose en avant première afin de me donner un avis. Et à **AngellaN **pour sa correction.

**Résumé : UA**- Univers Alternatif. Les rues de Paris. Un message écrit sur un mur, comme s'il s'adressait à lui. Les rues de Paris. De la peinture sur les murs, comme pour s'adresser au monde. « Et si d'un naufrage l'on apprenait à nager ?» Stupide. On se noyait forcement.

**L'information dont tout le monde se fout :** L'histoire comportera vraisemblablement une vingtaine de chapitres (ou s'arrêtera à celui-ci si vous venez m'assassiner chez moi, vous avez le droit, c'est votre liberté d'action) séparés en deux livres distincts : Se noyer et Apprendre à nager.

**Rating : NC-18**, allez, au lit les morveux. _Mais ce chapitre est gentil comme un ado mal dans sa peau._

**Disclamer :** **J.K. Rowling**, parce que ce sont ses personnages, quand même.  
><strong>Fred le Chevalier<strong>, street artiste m'ayant inspiré la réflexion de cette fanfic en écrivant en bas de chez moi la fameuse question. je vous invite à le découvrir directement sur les murs de Paris, ou alors, en bon gros flemmards, en allant chercher sur internet.

_Bonne lecture mes agneaux. Et toi Daidai, mon petit bichon des prairies, j'espère que ça te plaira. _

* * *

><p><em>Notes de lecture sans grande importance<em> :

(1) La chanson qu'écoute Draco à ce moment là est Jesus He Knows Me de **Genesis**.

(2) Cette charmante phrase est empruntée à mon cher alcoolyte, **CookieMonster** comme on l'appelle par chez moi. Alors cimer Albert et le bonjour à tes poneys boiteux.

* * *

><p><strong>Livre I : Se noyer. <strong>  
><em>« C'est pas l'amour à boire, c'est juste quelques verres de chagrin de cafard. »<em> Cyrz

**Chapitre 1 : Prendre le large.**

_« Et si d'un naufrage l'on apprenait à nager ?» _

Il fixa la question qui le narguait noire sur gris le regard vide et les mains dans les poches. C'était stupide. On se noyait forcement. Toujours. Dans son casque Genesis scandait que Jesus savait qu'il avait raison(1).

Nous étions au début du mois de novembre. Il faisait froid. Paris s'était couvert d'un voile gris, comme la façade des immeubles. Comme la fumée des cigarettes. Comme les yeux que Draco Malfoy venait de fermer en soupirant lentement. Il songea vaguement que le monde entier serait gris pendant au moins six mois, puis, sans transition, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait dans cette rue à se peler les miches alors qu'il avait mille autres choses à faire et il espéra que Blaise aurait au moins la décence de se presser un minimum.

Il voulu allumer une cigarette mais il avait fini sa dernière tout à l'heure, en marchant depuis la sortie du métro jusqu'à cette rue stupide.

L'automne commençait peu à peu à prendre possession de la ville. Il la recouvrait d'un manteau de froid cuivré qui finirait, comme tous les ans, par dépouiller les arbres, remplissant les caniveaux de feuilles mortes, et, bientôt, la fumée des cheminées s'échapperait au dessus des toits de Paris.

La musique dans son casque changea et la porte du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble de son meilleur ami s'ouvrit enfin. Il n'était pas seul, ce qui fini d'énerver Draco.

-Théo, Draco, chantonna presque Blaise en guise de présentation, agitant son bras de l'un à l'autre.

-On se connait déjà, susurra Draco les lèvres pincées.

-Evidement, puisqu'on était en classe ensemble au lycée. Mais maintenant vous allez apprendre à vous apprécier.

-Peux-tu me dire ce que je fous là au juste Zabini ?

-Tu es venu voir celui qui a sans aucun doute la première place dans ton cœur Malfoy, à savoir, moi.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son ami, ça n'aurait fait qu'agrandir encore ce putain de sourire dont il ne semblait pas vouloir se débarrasser. A la place il soupira une énième fois.

-Bon. Et si nous y allions ? proposa Blaise de son ton ridiculement joyeux.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement.

Depuis maintenant un mois, Blaise avait décidé que l'art était la chose la plus importante à la surface de la planète, et il s'obstinait à trainer Draco à des vernissages tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. C'était le genre de soirées branchées où il fallait être polis, mais pas trop, cool, mais pas trop et où, surtout, il fallait se montrer avec le maximum de personnes pour que tout le monde sache à quel point on était populaire. Blaise adorait ça. Draco avait envie de vomir rien que d'y penser.

Théodore, lui, personne ne savait trop ce que ça lui faisait. Il ne disait jamais rien. Il était de ces dandys nonchalants dont on ne parvenait jamais vraiment à saisir les pensées. Les mains enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon de toile noire, il posait sur le monde ses yeux bleus délavés comme s'il ne ressentait absolument rien. Draco avait toujours été un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il ne le détestait pas vraiment, mais plus loin de lui il était, mieux il se portait. A l'école, on disait qu'il vivait seul avec son père qui était un vieil homme sévère et aigri. Et pourtant, malgré ce manque crucial d'amour familial il n'avait jamais cherché à aller vers qui que ce soit. Il était toujours resté seul, ne parlant avec les autres que pour le strict nécessaire, ou pour paraitre poli, ce qui était peine perdue puisqu'il ne pouvait visiblement pas s'empêcher de grimacer ou de ricaner pour des raisons assez obscurs. Personne ne se leurrait : tout le monde savait que Théodore Nott était beaucoup trop bien pour eux, et qu'il ne leur faisait l'honneur de sa présence uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Aussi, le fait qu'il soit là ce soir était un pur mystère, et les mystères énervaient Draco. Il avait le sentiment d'être le dindon d'une farce quelconque, et c'était plutôt désagréable.

* * *

><p><em>Eclipse<em>.

C'était ce qu'il y avait écrit au dessus de la galerie devant laquelle ils se trouvaient.

A travers les grandes vitres on pouvait voir un groupe de personnes parler visiblement avec animation, en sirotant ce qui semblait être du champagne. Draco fit la moue. Il aurait préféré du whisky. Quitte à aller à une soirée chiante, autant en profiter pour se saouler à moindre frais. Après réflexion, il se dit qu'il était bien capable de faire ça avec du champagne mais il n'était pas certains qu'on lui en laisse l'occasion.

Blaise montra leurs invitations à une jolie fille qui se regardait les ongles devant l'entrée. Elle haussa un sourcil et se poussa pour leur laisser la place d'entrer.

Théodore n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot.

Draco sentait que ce vernissage allait être l'un des pires de sa vie.

La première chose qu'il vit dans la salle bondée confirma ses pensées.

«_ Le lyrisme débordant est un laxatif._ »(2)

Draco sentit mille et une choses se briser en lui : il aurait reconnu cette écriture entre mille et pourtant il ne l'avait vu que quelques minutes, pensant l'oublier aussitôt. La magie de l'esprit. Il aurait préféré être amnésique. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, repenser au message sur le mur le contrariait.

Puis, il se demanda si le fait que cet immense dessin sous lequel s'étalait cette affreuse écriture se trouvait là n'était pas tout simplement une blague.

Un canular.

Après tout, ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être considéré comme de l'art.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Blaise présentait Théodore à des gens qui avaient l'air ennuyeux au possible. Pour la première fois de sa vie Draco ne ressentit pas du mépris ou la plus complète indifférence pour son ex camarade de classe, mais bel et bien une vague de pitié. Il se surprit même à lui souhaiter mentalement bonne chance, après quoi il se faufila entre les gens pour que Blaise oublie jusqu'à son existence. Si sa bonne étoile, Dieu, Bouddha et le clochard du coin le voulaient bien, il pourrait peut être partir plus tôt que prévu, et si on voulait son avis, ça n'était pas du luxe.

Il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment devant le dessin du mec-qui-salissait-les-murs-des-honnêtes-gens-avec-des-conneries. Ça représentait un prince charmant avec une tête de sanglier, une harpe dans les mains, vomissant des fleurs et des papillons sur une princesse dont le bas du corps n'était plus qu'une montagne visqueuse et putride. Il grimaça. C'était grossier.

-Splendide ! Celui-ci est vraiment extra !

Draco sentit un frisson d'horreur parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et il se retourna lentement vers l'origine de la voix.

Un type roux. Bizarre. Enjoué. Qui avait vraiment tout pour déplaire, des taches de rousseur au sourire niais.

A côté de lui, il y avait un autre type. Cheveux bruns. Pas coiffé. Lunettes pour un look sérieux contrastant avec la nonchalance de la tenue.

Draco se demanda lequel des deux était le plus cliché.

Il les détesta tout de suite.

-Le lyrisme débordant est un laxatif. Si vous voulez mon avis c'est ce genre de trucs immondes se prenant pour de l'art, le laxatif, prononça-t-il d'un ton trainant sans prendre la peine de les regarder en face.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de savourer l'expression outrée du rouquin – dieu qu'il aurait voulu le regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas perdre une miette de son indignation. L'autre mec avait l'air plus indifférent.

Cela agaça Draco.

-C'est vulgaire et… stupide. Qui faut-il être pour pouvoir apprécier _ça_ ?

Il lança un regard dédaigneux à ses deux interlocuteurs et renifla d'un air méprisant.

Le rouquin avait désormais les joues rouges, comme si on venait de l'insulter. L'autre le fixait l'air blasé.

C'est le moment que choisi Blaise pour venir voir si Draco s'amusait, s'il appréciait ce sooomptueuux vernissage, et s'il parlait avec des gens intéressants.

Il répondit que non. A part avec deux ploucs qui n'avaient aucune répartie, il n'avait parlé à personne. Et il ne s'amusait pas.

Blaise lui tapa dans le dos avec un grand sourire et lui dit que c'était parfait. Qu'il continue comme ça surtout. Lui allait voir ce que faisait Théo parce qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul trop longtemps quand même.

Draco grimaça en ayant peur de comprendre ce que la fin de son monologue impliquait. Il se sentait seul. Triste et seul.

Le rouquin était parti saluer des gens qu'il connaissait. Dommage, il avait l'air de pouvoir s'énerver facilement.

L'autre mec, le brun, était toujours debout à côté de lui et fixait la toile d'un air interrogateur presque triste.

Draco eu envie de lui parler mais il y'avait trop de monde autour de lui et ça le fatiguait.

Il n'avait même pas bu une coupe de champagne.

Il chercha des yeux où il pourrait s'en procurer une mais ce fut un échec.

Trop de monde. Trop de bruit. Trop de chaleur. Trop de lumière.

Il ne se sentait pas très bien.

Cela ne faisait même pas une demi-heure qu'il était là dedans et il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Il se demanda vaguement si Blaise lui en voudrait beaucoup s'il partait maintenant.

Finalement il décida de chercher un coin de la pièce où il y aurait un peu moins de monde et d'attendre que le temps passe jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. A ce moment là il partirait.

* * *

><p>Il avait tenu une heure et demie.<p>

Il avait envie de pleurer. Ou de vomir au choix. Quoiqu'il en soit son corps lui criait qu'il avait trop de choses à évacuer en lui. Ça pourrissait quelque part sous sa cage thoracique. Pas trop loin de ses poumons encrassés par la fumée des cigarettes. Pourtant, comme d'habitude, Draco Malfoy ravala sa rancœur, sa peine, et tout l'acide qui lui brulait le fond de la gorge en permanence, et il se contenta de pincer les lèvres d'un air de petit aristocrate coincé.

Il venait de quitter cette foutue galerie avec son nom stupide. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'entendre encore les voix hypocrites à souhait des femmes et les rires trop gras des hommes. Il avait mal au crâne. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était dû à la chaleur étouffante, aux parfums capiteux, au brouhaha… Il avait juste envie de prendre un cachet et d'aller se coucher. De dormir et d'oublier.

_« Et si d'un naufrage l'on apprenait à nager ? »_

Il ne savait pas qui était le putain de con – on lui pardonnerait l'expression, qui avait pourri ce mur avec cette phrase débile, mais il le haïssait sincèrement. A ce stade, ça pouvait presque être considéré comme du harcèlement moral. Il n'avait pas envie de lire ça. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Jamais. Nulle part.

Et puis, c'était idiot.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Draco se fit la réflexion qu'après un naufrage, on se noyait forcement. Ces pensées finirent de le déprimer complètement sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi.

Etait-il en train de faire naufrage ? Est-ce que son embarcation prenait l'eau ? C'était à cause de cette tempête n'est ce pas ? Son navire était trop petit et chamboulé par la tempête qu'était sa vie, il allait couler, purement et simplement. Et lui, assis là, au milieu, il n'allait rien faire pour se débattre, ou pour essayer de s'en sortir. Il allait se noyer. Parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne savait pas nager.

Les seuls qui savaient nager c'étaient ceux à qui on avait payé des cours de natation à la con. Et lui, jamais personne ne s'était soucié de savoir s'il en avait besoin ou pas. On l'avait lâché dans cette vie sans lui demander son avis, et on lui avait dit « maintenant, démerde toi ». Et quand il avait demandé de l'aide, on lui avait ri au nez.

_« Et si d'un naufrage l'on apprenait à nager ? »_

On se foutait de sa gueule.

Non. Vraiment. On ne pouvait que se noyer.

Sinon, tout le monde aurait déjà foutu des coups de hache dans sa propre barque.

Ridicule.

Draco resserra son manteau sur lui. Il fixa cette inscription sur le mur encore quelques minutes avant d'enfouir la main dans sa poche et d'en tirer un marqueur noir.

Il réfléchi une demie seconde, puis, comme en dehors de lui-même, il vit sa main s'approcher du mur et écrire rageusement, en petites lettres penchées, à droite sous l'autre stupide phrase.

Maintenant, il avait la tête qui tournait.

_« Les seuls qui savent nager, c'est ceux à qui on a payé des cours de natation à la con. Les autres se noient»._

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu. N'oubliez pas que toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre et que c'est grâce à elles qu'on peut progresser, alors je vous suis toute ouïe. J'espère vous retrouver au détour du chapitre 2. Salut. Au revoir. Bonjour chez vous.<p>

**Sam'**


	2. LIC2 Voguer vers l'horizon

**Update : **_11/01/2011_

**Note d'auteur :** Cette fanfiction est toujours et sera jusqu'à la fin pour **Dairy's Scribenpenne**. _Parce que c'est le messie. Que le messie est grand. Et que sa grandeur doit être récompensée._

Merci à **AngellaN **pour sa correction et son aide précieuse.

**Rating : NC-18 **La peuple : _Quoi ? Mais il ne se passe absolument rien !_ L'auteur : _Si. On dit le mot bite. C'est vulgaire et effrayant._ Plus sérieusement, ce rating est celui de l'histoire _en général _et Dieu sait que la rating a le pouvoir de voir le futur.

****Disclamer : **J.K. Rowling ******et****** **Fred le Chevalier******** pour les mêmes raisons qu'au chapitre précédent.

_Merci à tous pour vos très encourageantes reviews, plus particulièrement aux anonymes, chevaliers de l'ombre, auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre via un MP._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Notes de lecture sans grande importance<em> :

(1) Fight Club est un roman de **Chuck Palahniuk** adapté au cinéma par **David Fincher**. Précision sans doute superflue, mais dans le doute...

(2) Il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César et en l'occurrence cette réflexion appartient à **Crookeed**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Voguer vers l'horizon<strong>

_"Oh mon bateau, ivre, file comme le vent." _Deportivo - Pistolet à eau

Harry Potter était le genre de garçon qui avait souvent l'air de ne pas vraiment bien savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Actuellement, c'était en tout cas précisément l'impression qu'il donnait. Debout, les bras ballants, il fixait le mur comme s'il y voyait des choses invisibles aux yeux des autres.

Ce trait de caractère, Ron le connaissait bien. Après tout, il était quand même son meilleur ami et il occupait fièrement ce titre depuis plus de douze ans. Pourtant, parfois, ça l'agaçait. En fait, c'était même souvent le cas, mais habituellement il faisait abstraction. Enfin il essayait. Mais ce soir il était vraiment fatigué et il avait très envie de rentrer chez lui pour pouvoir se glisser dans ses draps et reposer ses jambes meurtries d'être restées debout toute la soirée. Or, si Harry ne se décidait pas à se retirer à la contemplation de ce mur, ils ne risquaient pas de pouvoir lever le camp de si tôt.

-Tu es entré en communion avec l'au-delà Potter ?

Ronald avait prononcé cette phrase de l'air las du mec qui n'apprécie pas vraiment le comique de répétition mais qui essaie de faire preuve de bonne volonté et de participer à la blague.

Harry sursauta.

-Nan. T'as vu, on a écrit sous mon tag…

Ron soupira et ébouriffa d'une main sa tignasse rousse. Il faisait ça quand il ne savait vraiment plus quoi répondre.

-Ouaip. Et ça sera encore là demain, donc tu auras tout le loisir de contempler cette connerie plus tard. Tu pourras même passer toute la journée devant si tu veux. Mais là il est tard mon gars. Je suis fatigué. Et je ne me souviens plus quel excès d'extrême gentillesse de ma part m'a poussé à te proposer de te ramener ce soir mais il se trouve que c'est bel et bien ce que j'ai fait alors si tu pouvais avoir l'obligeance de dandiner ton délicieux arrière train jusqu'à ma voiture ce serait vraiment super cool mec.

Pendant quelques secondes Harry sembla avoir compris le message que son meilleur ami essayait de lui faire passer et il avança dans sa direction, mais au dernier moment il se stoppa.

-Nan en fait j'ai un truc à faire. Je dois repasser vite fait à la galerie. Je rentrerai en métro.

-Y'a plus de métro vieux… Il est pas loin de deux heures.

Harry avait déjà commencé à rebrousser chemin en direction de la galerie qu'ils venaient tous les deux de quitter quelques minutes auparavant.

-Pas grave je me débrouillerai, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

-Evidement comme toujours, marmonna Ronald pour lui-même.

Lorsqu'Harry avait une idée dans la tête il lui était absolument impossible de s'en défaire. Ça le poussait parfois à faire des choses particulièrement idiotes, mais souvent, et miraculeusement, ça lui réussissait plutôt bien. Il s'adressait spontanément aux gens, agissait spontanément, et n'avait pas pour habitude de rester à ruminer quelque chose pendant des jours et des jours. Il était un garçon d'action. Il avait besoin que ça bouge.

Présentement, il pensait que la personne qui avait écrit cette remarque acerbe sous son propre message et le blond hautain qui avait critiqué son travail au vernissage n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Et il avait foutrement raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une supposition. Parce que ça l'intriguait. En fait c'était le genre de truc qui l'obsédait même carrément en général. Dans le milieu de l'art on avait souvent affaire à de beaux hypocrites. D'autant plus quand on commençait tout juste à avoir du succès. Alors, des compliments, Harry en avait mangé à la pelle. Il en avait fait des indigestions. Il avait aussi dû essuyer des critiques, bien sûr. Mais ce type là avait une sorte de haine latente dans ses propos. Un truc qui avait vraiment fasciné Harry. Parce que c'était spontané et vrai.

Il ouvrit la galerie qu'ils avaient fermé à clé tout à l'heure, chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur, inonda la pièce d'une lumière crue qui lui fit mal aux yeux, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le fond. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui. Là, il ouvrit un placard métallique et attrapa des bombes de peinture. Moins d'une minute plus tard la galerie était à nouveau fermée et il se dirigeait vers le mur, lieu du délit.

Il le fixa longuement sans bouger. Il se demandait si la personne qui avait écrit ça était vraiment désespérée ou si c'était juste quelqu'un de chiant. Profondément désespéré ou profondément chiant. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre on finit par se retrouver seul à force d'assommer le monde de remarques acerbes.

Puis, continuité du bras de l'artiste l'aérosol, contact froid métallique, inonda l'air de vapeurs toxiques. Comme un hurlement à voix basse le corps s'agite lorsqu'il s'adresse au monde. Il encombre l'espace. Il s'épuise. Il attise la souffrance et exacerbe les sentiments. Il danse au milieu des particules empoisonnées qu'il vaporise dans l'air pollué. Il extériorise.

Harry laissa retomber la bombe de peinture à même le sol, le souffle court. Il observa son travail quelques minutes, rangea son matériel dans son sac, et tourna les talons pour partir sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

><p>Luna habitait dans un petit appartement au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble parisien du XVème arrondissement. Les murs, blancs à l'origine, étaient recouverts de photos de ses amis et de posters à l'effigie de ses idoles. Derrière la porte d'entrée une représentation de Batman à taille réelle semblait surveiller quiconque pénétrait l'appartement. Sur les étagères, la jeune fille conservait une multitude de jouets kinder et quelques figurines de super-héros. Le sol était jonché de vêtements de toutes les couleurs mais on devinait en dessous un immense tapis rouge et le parquet chaleureux. Elle habitait toute seule mais actuellement quelqu'un dormait dans son lit, enfoui sous sa couverture des Simson.<p>

Elle eut un sourire tendre et entreprit de sécher sa longue chevelure blonde dégoulinante d'eau avec une serviette de bain turquoise. Elle portait uniquement un minuscule short en jean et un tee-shirt trop large qui la faisait paraitre encore plus mince que ce qu'elle n'était.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un gros coussin au motif écossais, laissant tomber sa serviette de bain par terre et attrapa des fioles de vernis à ongles qui trainaient sur le sol. La jeune fille entreprit de s'en recouvrir les ongles des pieds en fronçant les sourcils de concentration, les lèvres pincées.

Elle avait pratiquement fini le deuxième pied lorsqu'un « bonjour… » ensommeillé s'échappa de ses draps.

-Harry ! Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle sans même tourner la tête vers lui, absorbée par ses orteils.

-Plutôt ouais. Et toi ?

-Pas beaucoup. Mais j'ai écrit quelques trucs. Je te montrerai tout à l'heure. Et j'ai acheté quelque chose de génial sur ebay : un appareil à massage.

Tout en l'écoutant parler Harry s'était levé et avait mis la cafetière en route.

-Comme un sex toy quoi ?

Luna réfléchit sérieusement.

-Si on veut oui, finit-elle par concéder.

-Tu veux un café ?

-Non. Merci. Mon docteur m'a dit d'arrêter.

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sa tasse brûlante entre les doigts.

-Tu ne dors toujours pas ? Comment tu fais pour ne pas tomber d'épuisement ?

Luna eut un rire clair et repoussa ses vernis à ongles un peu plus loin. Elle souffla sur ses pieds avant de répondre à Harry.

-C'est ça le grand mystère des insomniaques, monsieur l'artiste. « On n'est jamais vraiment endormi mais jamais vraiment réveillé non plus ». Tu as vu Fight Club (1) ?

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un geste du pouce en direction d'une affiche de film sur le mur derrière elle. Harry acquiesça de la tête.

-Et donc tu vas monter un club de combat libre ?

Luna eut un nouveau rire qui évoqua à Harry des milliers d'oiseaux un matin d'été. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle avait perdu le sommeil, comme d'autres perdaient l'appétit. L'avantage c'est qu'elle était toujours là quand ses amis voulaient la voir, et Harry avait pris l'habitude d'aller chez elle lorsqu'il se retrouvait à errer seul dans les rues la nuit. Pour le reste, cette situation était plutôt problématique. La jeune fille arborait deux cernes bleues sous les yeux, lui donnant l'air un peu plus fou encore que d'habitude. Il lui arrivait parfois de s'endormir dans des lieux tout à fait improbables, ou pendant des conversations, ce qui agaçait considérablement les gens. Et puis, elle s'éloignait de la vie. Elle s'enfermait dans son monde de la nuit.

Harry finit son café sans ajouter autre chose. Luna regardait pensivement par la fenêtre, l'air ailleurs.

Lorsqu'Harry était arrivé chez elle au beau milieu de la nuit, elle n'avait pas posé de question. Il était trempé parce qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Elle lui avait donné une serviette et il avait retiré ses vêtements. Il lui avait confié qu'il était épuisé. Elle lui avait demandé comment c'était passé le vernissage. Il lui avait promis de lui raconter plus tard. Ils avaient parlé un peu de leurs amis communs et du dernier film que Luna avait vu. Elle lui avait montré des photos. Puis il s'était enroulé dans les couvertures et s'était endormi en l'écoutant fredonner un tube qui passait à la radio depuis quelques semaines. Et elle était restée seule avec la nuit.

Luna sursauta lorsqu'Harry se leva et s'étira longuement.

-Je dois aller à la galerie aujourd'hui, tu viens avec moi ma belle ?

-Ouais ! Je mets des collants et je suis prête.

Elle bondit sur ses jambes et entreprit de fouiller au milieu des vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Elle en ressortit une paire de collants orange et retira son short pour les enfiler. Harry lui remit ses vêtements de la veille, encore légèrement humides, et grimaça au contact froid sur sa peau.

Juste avant de partir il pensa à regarder son téléphone qui trainait au fond de sac depuis la veille.

_12 :45_

_9 appels en absence._

_3 nouveaux messages._

-Merde.

Luna lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif.

-Je pensais qu'il était beaucoup plus tôt que ça, soupira-t-il en portant le téléphone à son oreille.

-_Harry, c'est Ron, je suis devant la galerie et TU as les clés._

BIIP

-_Harry. C'est encore Ron. J'espère que tu ne tiens pas trop à la vie parce que dès que je te revois je te jure que je t'infligerai toutes les tortures les plus horribles jusqu'à ce que tu meures. Maintenant ramène-toi. Vite._

BIIP

-_Harry… C'est Hermione. Ron est dans une colère noire. Qu'est ce que tu fais bon sang ? Tu avais rendez-vous avec lui à midi. Tu te souviens ? Il est vraiment furieux Harry. Je ne sais pas où tu es mais, par pitié, dépêche-toi._

Harry effaça les trois messages et rangea son téléphone au fond de sa poche.

Luna et lui dévalèrent les escaliers, puis marchèrent jusqu'au métro. Ils se mêlèrent à la foule comme s'ils lui ressemblaient. L'étrange Luna et le bizarre Harry. Mais quand on est parisien plus rien ne surprend. Ni les cernes immenses. Ni les couleurs étranges. Ni même les vêtements tachés de peinture et les odeurs d'aérosol.

Ils sortirent au métro Denfert, avec les touristes pressés par le temps, leur lourde valise au bout du bras. Ils marchèrent main dans la main dans les rues grises, contemplant les bâtiments anciens. Luna fit remarquer que l'un d'entre eux ressemblait à une pâtisserie au chocolat. Harry haussa les épaules, trouvant cette idée bizarre. Ils firent un détour pour passer devant l'église de Val-de-grâce parce que Luna aimait bien la place qui se trouvait devant. Elle semblait venir d'une autre époque. A l'angle de la rue suivante, s'élevait la galerie. Façade décalée, moderne dans ce quartier ancien. Les grandes vitres ne laissaient pour l'instant voir que l'obscurité de l'intérieur. Devant, les bras croisés et le regard furieux, Ronald Weasley écoutait sa petite amie lui parler en soupirant toutes les minutes. Ce fut elle qui les vit en premier. Hermione stoppa sa phrase avant de l'avoir finit et fit un grand geste par-dessus l'épaule de Ron. Celui-ci se retourna pour apercevoir Harry et Luna, leurs mains toujours liées, marchant d'un pas tranquille vers eux en souriant à Hermione.

-Je vais le tuer… 'mione retiens-moi ou je jure que je le tue.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et alla serrer Luna dans ses bras, mêlant sa tignasse brune aux cheveux blonds comme les blés.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci, et toi Hermione ?

-Pour le mieux, elle se tourna vers Harry et prit un air sévère. Toi, je me demande vraiment à quoi sert ton téléphone. Ne compte pas sur moi pour empêcher Ron de s'en prendre à toi.

Harry lui lança un regard suppliant.

-Pitié… Je dormais. On n'a pas vu l'heure. Tu es la seule personne à pouvoir le raisonner. Tu sais bien comment il est. Il va grogner tout l'après-midi.

-Je t'entends Potter, sombre crétin, lâcha Ron entre ses dents.

Il était resté quelques pas en arrière et boudait comme un enfant.

Luna rit.

* * *

><p>Draco jeta un regard par la fenêtre du loft parisien où habitait Blaise depuis quelques années. Il n'était pas encore 18 heures et pourtant il faisait sombre. Il soupira, laissant sur la vitre une trace de buée qui disparu presque instantanément.<p>

-T'as l'air ailleurs Draco, affirma Blaise en finissant de remonter son pantalon.

-Tu ne pourrais pas te rhabiller à l'intérieur des toilettes Zabini ? Personne ici ne tient ne serait-ce qu'à deviner ta bite, lui répondit froidement le concerné, fuyant la discussion.

-Jaloux.

Blaise se laissa mollement tomber à côté de lui. Dehors, il pleuvait. Les gouttes sur la fenêtre, à la lueur des réverbères, faisaient comme des perles de lumières.

Draco et Blaise avaient été à l'école ensemble dans un collège parisien. Ils étaient devenus amis un peu faute de mieux. Ils étaient tous les deux élitistes, égoïstes, prétentieux et arrogants.

Puis, ils avaient découvert la vie, les copains, les sorties, les pornos, les branlettes, l'alcool, les filles, les clopes, la drogue, le monde, la haine, la baise, la décadence. L'insouciance. Ils avaient décidé d'arrêter de grandir. De ne pas devenir comme leurs géniteurs. D'être mieux que les autres. Ils étaient devenus des connards. Chacun dans leur genre.

Blaise était un connard mondain. Il savait se servir de ses atouts. Il couchait pour entretenir ses relations. Il souriait. Il complimentait. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il était la pire des salopes. Tout ce qu'il donnait par devant il le reprenait par derrière. Il aimait dire qu'il n'y avait pas de petits profits. « Tu sais, les gens, on leur donne la main et ils nous prennent le bras, moi on me donne un doigt et je prends le corps (2) » répétait il pour s'expliquer.

Draco, lui, était un connard hautain. Il était accro à la haine comme d'autres le sont à la weed. Il avait besoin de son quota de violence psychologique. Il se shootait au mal-être. Il se complaisait dans la détresse. Il aimait les sentiments obscurs. Il les cherchait. Il les provoquait. Il se noyait dedans. La tête la première. C'était son quotidien. Sa petite jouissance. Et quand vraiment il s'était mis le monde entier à dos il sniffait un rail de coke et là il pouvait atteindre l'orgasme.

Ils ressemblaient à leurs parents.

-Ça serait pas mal qu'il neige, commenta machinalement Blaise.

-Il ne fait pas assez froid. Et la neige à Paris, ça devient de la boue. Si tu veux voir des jolies étendues de blanc va vivre à la campagne.

Blaise retient une remarque salace qui lui brulait les lèvres. Et attrapa son téléphone pour pianoter dessus.

Draco prit son silence comme une victoire. Il avait l'ascendant. Il dominait l'ennemi. Il était le roi des animaux. Le fauve avait dompté la gazelle, une fois de plus.

Blaise haussa un sourcil et le regarda d'un air interrogatif et c'est seulement à ce moment là que son ami réalisa qu'il devait le fixer de la plus étrange des façons, un sourire presque sadique au coin des lèvres. Il se recomposa un visage de marbre illico.

-Un problème Malfoy ?

-Aucun Zabini. Tu es très en beauté ce soir dis moi.

-Tes petits compliments perfides ne marchent absolument pas sur moi.

Tout en parlant Blaise continuait de triturer son Iphone 4s fraichement acheté, comme s'il était greffé à sa main.

-T'as une meuf ou quoi ? grogna Draco en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

Blaise eu l'air surpris une demi seconde avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'as vraiment succombé à mon charme en fait ?

-Oh j't'en pris hein. Je dis ça à cause de ton téléphone. Y'a qu'une nana pour envoyer autant de messages.

Blaise eu un sourire énigmatique qui énerva Draco. Il se demanda pourquoi il fréquentait un mec aussi chiant.

-Et toi Draco ? T'as pas peur de plus savoir t'en servir à force ?

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu ramènes toujours tout au cul ? Susurra le blond entre ses dents.

-Rien à voir. Je m'inquiète pour toi. C'est mon rôle d'ami non ?

-Depuis quand tu prends ton rôle au sérieux ?

Il s'était levé, prétextant de mettre de la musique, pour ne pas rester assis et immobile dans cette discussion qui ne le mettait pas à son avantage. Bouger lui donnait une contenance. Il ne supportait pas la passivité.

-T'es dur. N'ai-je pas toujours été là pour toi ?

-On dirait mon père quand tu parles comme ça, sérieusement.

Blaise encaissa la remarque : c'était absolument tout sauf un compliment.

-C'est qui alors, ta nouvelle victime ? Rajouta Draco pour ne pas laisser de place au silence.

-C'est ta mère.

L'ordinateur ronronna et les premières notes de Mister K d'AaRON envahirent la pièce. Draco lui jeta un regard torve.

-Et alors ? C'est un bon coup ?

-Putain que ouais. Tu devrais tester.

-Je préfère la tienne.

Blaise eu envie de demander s'il parlait de sa mère ou de sa bite mais il se retient. Depuis quelques temps il s'autocensurait vraiment beaucoup trop, songea-t-il en observant Draco qui consultait ses actualités facebook. Il lui trouva un air triste mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Draco revint s'installer à côté de Blaise. Ils se toisèrent un instant laissant la musique combler leur absence de conversation.

-Tu n'as pas répondu, au fait, finit par dire Draco en regardant ailleurs. Ça veut dire que tu as vraiment quelqu'un.

-Va te faire foutre.

Blaise reporta toute son attention à son téléphone.

La musique s'arrêta. Un silence s'installa.

-Je vais y aller, finit par déclarer Draco au bout de quelques minutes.

Blaise eu quand même la présence d'esprit de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte et de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Il n'était pas le meilleur des amis. Draco s'en fichait. Il avait juste besoin de compagnie et le jeune homme remplissait parfaitement la condition.

Il prit l'ascenseur et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il prit le temps de fermer son manteau noir jusqu'en haut avant de sortir. La pluie lui plaqua presque instantanément les cheveux sur les joues. Pourtant au lieu de courir jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche il décida de marcher un peu. Il imaginait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un héros tragique comme ça.

Il ne saurait dire s'il avait pris ce chemin spécialement pour se retrouver à nouveau face à ce mur ou bien si c'était un hasard, mais le fait est qu'il s'aperçut à quelques mètres de lui, qu'on lui avait répondu.

Il sentit son cœur faire un sursaut étrange dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'approchait pour lire. Un mélange d'anxiété et d'excitation.

_« Et si d'un naufrage l'on apprenait à nager ? »_

_« Les seuls qui savent nager, c'est ceux à qui on a payé des cours de natation à la con. Les autres se noient. »_

Et puis sa gorge se serra.

Il fit demi-tour en courant.

Une demi-heure plus tard il était de retour devant le mur, une bombe fraichement achetée à la main.

C'était plus dur que ce qu'il pensait. Et il allait surement s'intoxiquer. Pourtant il n'aurait pas renoncé à répondre. Il n'était pas un lâche.

Il contempla le travail.

Non. Vraiment pas.

_« Pour le savoir encore faut-il se jeter à l'eau. »_

Et en dessous, en lettres tremblantes, écriture hésitante : _« Pari tenu »_.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.<br>A très bientôt.

**Sam'**


	3. LIC3 Se perdre en mer

**Update** : _22/01/2011 _

**Bla_bla_ et l'auteur parle, parle,_ parle- _**_et honnêtement personne n'en a rien à __foutre_ : Ceci est une offrande, parce que nous attendons _tous_ le 5 février avec impatience, Dieu seul (aka. **Dairy's Scribenpenne**), sait pourquoi.

Merci à **AngellaN** et **Auteur-Onirique** encore et toujours.

**Rating : NC-18 **_Pour aucune raison, n'est-ce pas._

****Disclaimer : **J.K. Rowling** est bien entendu l'unique propriétaire des personnages que j'utilise. Et je ne gagnerai **jamais** d'argent avec ceci, (_ouioui même si vous me proposez de me payer pour arrêter d'écrire_) question de principe, d'honneur, _toussatoussa_.

**Note de vous à moi** : _Vos reviews sont vraiment adorables, alors je ne vous dirai jamais assez merci pour ça. Et puis, merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte._ _Je ferai tout pour être à la hauteur de vos encouragements._

Bonne lecture mes bichons.

* * *

><p><em><span>Notes de lecture<span> : _

_(1) Cette phrase est, par sa simple existence, une référence à notre chère **Dairy** tout simplement parce qu'elle l'emploi assez régulièrement _(même sujet, même verbe, même complément)_ particulièrement dans Baba._

_(2) Ceci est une private-joke en référence à **Jellyfish** (pseudonyme random) et **CamimiZ. **Ceux qui ont vu le point culture n'ignorent par qu'elles (les private-jokes) sont prohibées, oui, mais j'assume. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Se perdre en mer.<strong>

_«Always lost in the sea. Always lost in the sea. »  
><em>Noir Désir-Aux sombres héros de l'amer

Murs blancs, fauteuils en cuir noir, table basse en verre, statuettes design en guise de décoration, formes épurées, vie millimétrée. Hypocrisie de façade. Bonheur illusoire. Le loft parisien de Blaise Zabini était à son image : faussement accueillant.

Théodore, assis en tailleur sur le tapis angora du salon, s'appliquait à manger un fromage blanc à la confiture de fraise, comme si c'était la tâche la plus intéressante du monde. Draco en position bancale sur le bord de la fenêtre, ne desserrait pas les lèvres, son air de petit aristocrate coincé au paroxysme de son excellence. Quand au maître des lieux, il ne faisait pas meilleure figure, mais au moins tentait il de combler le silence oppressant de la pièce en baragouinant des futilités à propos de choses inintéressantes. On apprécie l'intention même si l'action est ratée : malgré tous ses efforts la tension était palpable.

Lorsque Blaise déclara que ses actions en bourse perdaient de la valeur et que c'était déplorable, Draco, fulminant de rage, ne put retenir une seconde de plus le venin qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Oh. Et tu veux que je te paye histoire de combler ce manque financier important ? Comme ça, peut-être que tu te souviendras enfin en quoi consiste ton rôle « d'ami », siffla-t-il sans presque desserrer les dents et en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Ses yeux lançaient un millier d'éclairs. Sa voix grondait sourdement. L'atmosphère était électrique : il y avait de l'orage dans l'air.

Blaise pouvait supporter des tas de choses, des plus simples aux plus improbables, y compris les sautes d'humeur de l'héritier Malfoy. Cependant il y avait une chose qui le révoltait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'on lui propose de l'argent, et c'était précisément ce que celui-qui-n'était-désormais-plus-rien venait de faire. Il hésita entre lui cracher à la figure, le pousser pour qu'il tombe de la fenêtre, ou lui raser ses si précieux cheveux peroxydés pour les lui faire manger.

-Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de l'argent sale de ta famille Malfoy, se contenta-t-il de répondre froidement.

Draco émit un rire faux, grinçant et désagréable.

-Raté Zabini. C'est la deuxième partie de la phrase qui aurait dû attirer ton attention.

-Oh. Pourtant, hier encore, ça ne semblait pas être si important pour toi.

Théodore se racla la gorge bruyamment. Il ne parlait certes pas beaucoup, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Cependant ça n'eut absolument pas l'effet escompté car ni l'un ni l'autre des deux hommes dans la pièce ne tournèrent le regard vers lui. Lassé, il consentit à battre en retraite et alluma l'ordinateur portable de Blaise, bien décidé à s'occuper en attendant que la tempête se calme.

Draco émit un grognement sourd, presque animal.

-Hier était un autre jour. Là, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que la réponse ne fuse, ironique.

-C'est quand tu veux, où tu veux n'est ce pas ?

-Et ça l'a toujours été non ?

-Peut être. Mais t'as raison va. « Hier était un autre jour », singea Blaise avec une voix haut perchée.

-Tellement pathétique.

Théodore attendait patiemment le moment où l'un des deux voudrait bien lâcher prise, mais il lui semblait que, bornés comme ils étaient, cela ne viendrait jamais. Il n'écoutait déjà plus leur conversation, absorbé par la lecture de ses mails. On lui avait toujours appris à ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres, parce que cela apporte beaucoup plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, et il avait toujours respecté cet enseignement. Il ne releva la tête que plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, ne laissant que le silence derrière elle. Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres il chercha Blaise du regard avec l'envie de le taquiner, tout en sachant que ça l'énerverait considérablement. A la place ses yeux clairs croisèrent ceux de Draco qui visiblement, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.

Théodore dû avoir l'air surpris car Draco se senti obligé de se justifier.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi il est parti comme ça… On est chez lui, merde, c'est quoi ce sens de l'hospitalité à la con ?

Draco fixait la porte comme si cela allait faire revenir Blaise.

Il rajouta d'un ton un peu moins énervé qu'avant :

-Et puis, depuis quand ça le vexe ce genre de choses ? Il a vraiment une nana ou quoi ?

L'ordinateur émit un petit bruit sec en se refermant. Draco tourna les yeux dans cette direction.

-Peut être qu'il est juste fatigué en ce moment, déclara Théo comme si c'était la réponse à toutes les questions de l'univers. Son ton était clair : il n'y avait pas matière à discuter.

-De quoi tu voulais lui parler ? ajouta-t-il quand même.

Draco imagina qu'il lui demandait ça parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester seul dans la même pièce que lui sans parler, et qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie de partir le premier. Du moins, lui, c'est ce qu'il ressentait, et c'est pour ça qu'il répondit à la question.

-D'un vernissage où il m'a emmené la dernière fois.

-Oh.

-Une nouvelle galerie qui a ouvert à quelques rues d'ici. Ça s'appelle Eclipse. Tellement prévisible comme nom…

-Ah.

-C'était atroce comme soirée.

-Je sais. J'étais là.

Draco sembla sortir de sa torpeur brusquement, et se rappeler où il était et avec qui il parlait. Il jeta à Théodore un regarde dédaigneux et tout deux se replongèrent dans leur mutisme.

De longues minutes plus tard, alors que Théo avait rongé la presque totalité de ses ongles, et que Draco avait trouvé très exactement 73 façons différentes de mettre fin à ses jours sans quitter le salon de Blaise, le propriétaire des lieux revint enfin. Il eut l'air surpris de constater qu'ils étaient toujours là et qu'ils semblaient ne pas avoir bougé pendant tout ce temps. Le souffle court il retira sa veste signée Armani et, d'un habile geste du talon, ses chaussures faites sur mesure chez le meilleur cordonnier italien, dont Draco ne parvenait jamais à retenir le nom. Blaise aimait dire qu'il faisait honneur à ses ancêtres en achetant ce genre de produits haut de gamme. « Avec un nom comme Zabini, il devait bien y'avoir quelque chose du sang sacré des italiens dans les veines des ancêtres obscurs de ma chère mère » affirmait-il en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. Il avait toujours pensé que ne pas connaitre sa famille avait au moins l'avantage indéniable de pouvoir la soumettre à tous ses fantasmes. Blaise Zabini était comme ça : il préférait « voir la bouteille de whisky à moitié pleine plutôt qu'à moitié vide ».

Il prit le temps de ranger ses affaires bien à leur place, dans un élan maniaque incontrôlable, et d'aller déposer dans la cuisine ce qu'il avait visiblement acheté pendant qu'il était sortit. Après quoi il revient s'installer confortablement dans le cuir de ses fauteuils. Il dévisagea longuement Théodore et Draco.

-Alors… On s'amuse bien ?

L'ironie lui suintait par tous les pores de la peau. Il respirait la fierté et le dédain, un sourire arrogant planté sur les lèvres.

-Bah. On discutait, tu vois… prononça Théodore à mi-voix sans même le regarder directement dans les yeux.

-Pas vraiment non. Mais je veux bien te croire.

Il sorti un paquet de chewing-gum à la menthe de sa poche et en mâchouilla un distraitement, sans prendre la peine d'en proposer à qui que ce soit. Draco soupira bruyamment : il venait de passer en mode fin du monde. Désormais tout, ou presque, serait une épreuve de plus à vivre, même les choses les plus anodines. L'orgueil qui émanait de son ami l'avait littéralement mis hors combat.

Théodore fixa le mouvement de la bouche de Blaise, qui bougeait au rythme de ses claquements de mâchoire brusques, avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Pour la deuxième fois depuis la soirée catastrophique du vernissage Draco eut peur de ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire.

Il connaissait Blaise depuis le collège et coexistait tant bien que mal dans le même monde que Théodore depuis au moins autant d'années. Il avait toujours considéré ce dernier comme un parasite juste assez important pour l'agacer lorsqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à penser. Il croyait, en quittant le lycée, qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais, et ça ne l'avait pas dérangé le moins du monde. Mais la vie, comme d'habitude depuis quelques temps, avait dû décider que cela serait drôle de laisser Théodore évoluer dans son monde. SON monde. Pour qui, là haut, était-ce donc trop compliqué à comprendre ? Il ne voulait pas de lui dans son atmosphère. Il ne voulait pas de tout ce qui pouvait bien changer ses habitudes. Et il avait l'habitude de venir se plaindre chez Blaise quand il en avait envie. Il avait l'habitude d'être le seul, et même s'il occupait particulièrement mal ce rôle, il tenait à sa place de meilleur ami. La présence de Théodore Nott dans ce salon était donc, à elle seule, à la fois incongrue et gênante.

Le fait qu'il se permette d'analyser avec envie –Draco grimaça à cette pensée, la mastication de Blaise était non seulement contraire à tout ce qui constituait les valeurs d'un Malfoy, mais était en plus de la pure provocation, car cela l'excluait totalement, et ne lui laissait absolument aucune marge d'intervention.

Draco renifla de dédain.

Blaise se leva pour aller se servir un verre de limonade.

Théodore le suivi du regard avec un sourire en coin et, lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Draco senti qu'il y avait entre eux quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais partager, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Il se demanda comment ces deux là avaient pu devenir si proches.

Au lycée, à une époque où Blaise avait une nouvelle copine officielle toutes les semaines et où lui-même n'était pas en reste, alors qu'ils étaient les maîtres de leur monde, Théodore faisait parti de ces personnes à qui ils n'adressaient jamais la parole, et qui n'avaient même pas le droit à la moindre considération de leur part. Durant toute leur scolarité commune, il était venu lui parler une seule fois.

-Draco, je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à te dire, en fait, mais mon père m'a donné quelque chose pour le tien, avait-t-il dit d'un ton monocorde et ennuyé.

Draco avait été surpris d'apprendre que leurs parents se connaissaient, mais plein d'un self-control qui faisait sa fierté, il n'en avait rien laissé paraitre. Par la suite il avait mené sa petite enquête et avait découvert que leurs pères travaillaient ensemble. Cela l'avait vaguement soulagé : au moins, ils n'étaient pas amis. C'était le plus important.

-Vraiment ? avait-il répondu du même ton désintéressé.

Théodore avait sortie une grande enveloppe en kraft marron de son sac et la lui avait tendue, puis il était parti sans rien ajouter d'autre. Il avait juste accompli sa mission.

Ce jour là, Blaise lui avait demandé ce que lui voulait ce mec bizarre. Draco pouvait très bien revoir l'expression de dégout qui déformait la lèvre supérieure de son ami lorsqu'il avait regardé Théodore s'éloigner. Il était absolument persuadé qu'ils le méprisaient tout les deux autant.

Alors pourquoi, foutu Dieu, Blaise avait-il aujourd'hui l'air de… _l'apprécier_ ?

Draco se leva un peu précipitamment et parti se réfugier dans la cuisine en inox. Les murs blancs lui donnaient mal au crâne mais c'était toujours mieux que les regards entendus et complices des deux garçons dans le salon. _Tout_ était mieux que ça, en fait.

Draco ouvrit machinalement le réfrigérateur et y découvrit un plat de poulet Tandori à peine entamé. Agissant comme s'il était chez lui il se servit copieusement et mit le tout au micro-onde.

Il y avait quelques mois de ça, sa mère lui avait demandé s'il était dépressif, et s'il voulait consulter un psychiatre. Il avait aboyé de rire comme si c'était la blague la plus drôle qu'il ait entendu, puis, il avait repris brusquement son visage de marbre et avait répondu qu'il était trop tard pour se poser ce genre de questions. En réalité, il lui arrivait de se demander la même chose. Dans ces moments là, il pouvait passer des heures sur des forums traitent du sujet à tenter de déceler s'il avait les symptômes de telle ou telle maladie, et ce qu'il pouvait faire pour guérir. En général ces recherches n'étaient absolument pas concluantes, et il en ressortait juste encore plus maussade et désabusé.

En observant Blaise et Théodore, il venait d'avoir le même sursaut de lucidité qui lui faisait se demander à quel moment de sa foutue vie il avait tout fait foirer. A quel moment sa chute avait-elle commencée. Est-ce que c'était venu naturellement ? Comme on avance sur une falaise en regardant droit devant soit ? Il y a un pas qui est fatal sans qu'on puisse exactement déterminer lequel. On croit qu'on va poser le pied sur la roche abrupt mais sous nous, il n'y a plus que le vide et alors, on tombe. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'on se rend compte de ce qui est en train de se passer. Et là, il n'y a plus rien à faire. On peut s'écorcher les doigts sur les roches acérées, on peut hurler et appeler à l'aide, on peut prier, rien ne peut changer notre course folle vers le sol. C'est la loi de la gravité. A quel funeste moment cette loi s'est elle mise en place ? Quand exactement votre corps a-t-il su qu'il allait tomber ? Est-ce lorsque votre pied a quitté la falaise ? Ou lorsque vous avez commencé à marcher ? Ou bien avant ? Au moment même de la conception de votre être, dans cet univers où cette loi existe et où elle est immuable ?

Draco n'avait aucune réponse aux questions qu'il se posait. Il n'avait même aucun réel intérêt à les trouver. Il n'avait juste rien de mieux à faire dans un monde où tout lui était dû que de se demander : « pourquoi ».

La discussion de Blaise et Théodore lui parvenait par bribes et, de temps en temps, le rire du premier, fort et masculin. A cet instant, cela avait le don d'énerver particulièrement Draco. Il se demanda s'il était jaloux ou juste frustré. Jaloux de ce qu'il ne partageait pas avec eux, jaloux de ce qui semblait les rendre heureux. Frustré d'être déjà vieux à 23 ans à peine, de ne pas savoir s'amuser, et de n'avoir personne à qui parler. Frustré d'avoir une existence à son image : sans intérêt.

-Tu me sers un verre au lieu de piller ma cuisine ?

Draco sursauta. Le ton détaché, presque blasé, de la femme derrière lui l'avait surpris. Il se croyait seul. Il se retourna comme un enfant pris en faute.

Madame Zabini était grande, mince, belle et hautaine. Elle ressemblait à son fils, avec en plus cette cruauté dans le regard parfois, qui lui octroyait le respect de la plupart des personnes, et la crainte des autres. Elle était assise, les jambes croisées, et observait visiblement Draco depuis un moment. La tête appuyée sur la paume de sa main gauche, elle offrait une moue boudeuse et un regard désabusé en jouant machinalement avec ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air jeune, bien plus que ce qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, et nul ne savait réellement s'il fallait remercier la chirurgie pour ce miracle. Si c'était le cas, le travail avait été bien fait : sa beauté insolente semblait naturelle. Dans une robe bustier rouge en soie, elle était séduisante, ses formes féminines exacerbées, mais elle aurait certainement parue moins décalée dans une soirée chic parisienne que dans une cuisine –aussi chic fut-elle. Le vêtement dévoilait ses longues jambes brunes au bout desquelles deux escarpins vernis noirs venaient compléter son accoutrement, savamment étudié et légèrement cliché, de femme fatale. A côté d'elle sur la table trônait un verre à pied actuellement vide, où l'on pouvait encore deviner la marque de son rouge à lèvre.

-Madame, Draco lui fit un sourire poli en inclinant la tête, pardonnez mon indélicatesse, je pensais être seul.

-Epargne-moi ta fausse politesse et remplis mon verre.

Elle désigna de son doigt manucuré à outrance une bouteille à moitié pleine. _Chianti Classico, _lu-t-il sur l'étiquette ouvragée. Il fronça le nez. Constatant l'attention particulière qu'il accordait à son vin madame Zabini ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire. « Le meilleur vin italien et sans doute le meilleur du monde », déclara-t-elle la voix pleine d'une suffisance à peine contenue.

Visiblement la mère avait la même névrose que son fils : cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Draco retint un rire narquois et remplit le verre le plus possible.

-Alors… Draco, la femme en face de lui l'étudia longuement du regard et après un silence interminable elle ajouta : « tu es en couple en ce moment ? ».

Draco manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Il se racla la gorge avant de déclarer d'un ton méfiant :

-Non. Pas vraiment…

Madame Zabini était une femme réellement impressionnante, au-delà du fait qu'elle avait eu 8 maris différents – dont un qui avait été le père de Blaise, qui avaient tous disparus dans des conditions plutôt obscures. Elle avait une façon de dévisager les gens vraiment gênante. Comme si elle pouvait lire absolument tout en eux, et surtout les choses les plus sales. Elle les fixait dans les yeux et ne détournait jamais le regard, même dans les situations les plus complexes. Elle était de ces femmes dont l'existence à elle seule dément l'appellation « sexe faible ». Castratrice et dominatrice, elle ne laissait aucun répit à son interlocuteur. Manipulatrice, égocentrique : face à elle Draco marchait sur des œufs. A plusieurs kilomètres du sol : il risquait la chute à chaque instant.

Elle eut un air absolument satisfait en entendant sa réponse.

-Très bien.

Draco eut l'horrible impression qu'un piège dont elle seule avait connaissance venait de se refermer sur lui et qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour s'en échapper. Il repoussa son assiette de poulet encore à moitié pleine, dégouté.

-Tu sais que je suis seule moi aussi… C'est dur hein ?

Le ton larmoyant de sa voix ne suffisait pas à compenser son regard froid. Sa question n'en était pas réellement une et elle mettait au défi Draco de prétendre le contraire.

-Mon époux m'a laissée… Une fois de plus, je n'ai plus personne pour me tenir compagnie, moi qui redoute tant la solitude.

-C'est… malheureux… lâcha Draco du bout des lèvres tout en réfléchissant à une solution pour fuir.

Madame Zabini finit son verre d'une traite et le tendit dans sa direction pour qu'il le remplisse à nouveau. Elle huma le parfum du vin comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Draco profita de ce silence opportun pour déclarer qu'il allait voir ce que pouvaient bien faire Blaise et Théodore à côté. Elle eut à son égard un sourire malsain et un regard lubrique absolument angoissant.

Draco n'avait actuellement plus qu'une seule certitude : cette journée était atroce et Dieu, s'il voulait bien se donner la peine d'exister pour quelqu'un, lui en voulait personnellement pour une raison connue de lui seul.

Blaise était en train de rouler une cigarette avec application et Théodore en avait déjà une, éteinte, coincée entre les lèvres. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne relevèrent la tête lorsque Draco entra dans le salon. Il fit une grimace dédaigneuse et attrapa les affaires qu'il avait laissé choir sur une chaise en arrivant.

-Blaise. Je m'en vais de cette putain de baraque de timbrés. Sympa ton p'tit plat de poulet.

Il ne lui fit même pas le plaisir d'avoir l'air surpris ou de lui demander pourquoi. A la place il lui tendit la cigarette qu'il venait de rouler comme s'il l'avait réellement faite pour lui.

-A plus mec.

Il attrapa un filtre qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres, en vue de faire une troisième cigarette.

Draco sortit son briquet et tira sur la sienne avant de le lancer à Théodore qui ne le rattrapa pas et grogna de frustration. Il étendit le bras le plus possible pour récupérer l'objet qui avait atterri un peu plus loin, sans avoir à se lever.

L'odeur familière du tabac avait envahit la pièce.

- Garde-le, j'en ai un autre, lança Draco en songeant que c'était sa B.A de l'année. Et toi, Blaise, va donc faire soigner ta nymphomane de mère. C'est complètement flippant mon vieux.

Blaise aboya de rire (1).

-Ouais, elle a ses chaleurs en ce moment. C'est un peu dur à gérer. Elle passe son temps à miauler.

-Je te filerai le numéro d'un vétérinaire qui t'opérera ça vite fait bien fait.

Théodore eut l'air mi-choqué mi-amusé mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de tirer sur sa clope et de relâcher la fumée qui fit un voile grisâtre entre lui et le monde pendant une fraction de seconde.

Il y eut un silence qui s'éternisa juste un instant de trop, le temps de rappeler à tout le monde leurs tensions.

-Bon… Salut.

Draco se retourna pour sortir et personne ne fit mine de le retenir.

Dans le grand ascenseur du couloir, il s'observa longuement dans le miroir, en proie à ses remises en question existentielles. Il n'était pas laid mais des cernes violacés s'étiraient sous ses yeux. Il avait l'air un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Il colla son nez au miroir pour s'observer de plus prêt. La fumée de la cigarette menaçait à chaque instant de déclencher l'alarme incendie. Il trouva qu'il avait le regard vide. Il se trouvait un air de famille avec les zombies. Pourtant, il était un garçon bien sous tout rapport, plus ou moins. Il se demandait vraiment comment il en était arrivé à ce niveau de déchéance assez alarmant. Sa conscience atrophiée lui certifia qu'il exagérait, une fois de plus, et que son état n'était pas si catastrophique : il pourrait prendre des amphèt' en rentrant.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au 4ème étage et l'une des voisines de Blaise entra. Elle jeta un regard de pur mépris à Draco et toussa, plus pour la forme que parce qu'elle était réellement incommodée. Il prit un malin plaisir à lui envoyer sa fumée dans le visage.

A l'extérieur il faisait froid. Les doigts crispés sur sa cigarette, il regretta presque d'être fumeur. Presque, parce que le goudron qui tapissait avec application ses poumons était actuellement la seule chose réellement fiable dans sa vie.

Son autodestruction, elle, au moins, ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

Il marcha machinalement dans les rues, comme si son cerveau ne contrôlait plus ses jambes. Puis, à l'angle de la rue, il se stoppa devant ce mur qu'il en était venu à considérer étrangement, sans savoir s'il l'aimait bien ou s'il le détestait. C'était un bout du ciment de la ville après tout. On n'aime pas les décors. C'est du faux. De l'illusion. Et c'était encore pire à Paris. Rien ne semblait vrai et pourtant tout l'était. L'illusion du faux en somme.

Il l'observa pour la énième fois et il ne constata rien. Le vide. Le néant. L'absence.

L'absence totale de réponse. Pas la moindre trace. Ni ici, ni un peu plus loin.

Il se sentait comme un drogué qui n'aurait pas eu sa dose. Sa dose d'imaginaire, d'irréalité, d'absence de logique.

Tout était là. Les lignes noires sur le mur brut. Ses sarcasmes. Le mystère. L'inconnu. Il pouvait même encore déceler, en se concentrant un peu, l'odeur de la peinture dans l'air – ou alors était-ce seulement dû à son imagination ? Tout était là, sauf ce qu'il avait inconsciemment espéré y voir : une réponse. Une coupure dans son quotidien. Une bifurcation sur ce long chemin sans un grand intérêt.

Il se sentit triste, inexplicablement. Puis ça l'énerva.

Il était seul, au fond du gouffre de l'erreur, égaré dans la forêt du mensonge, perdu dans les landes de l'oubli (2). Ouais les landes de l'oubli. Même un putain de con qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que des graffitis l'avait relégué au second plan.

Lui.

Draco Malfoy.

Le mec qui valait un million.

* * *

><p><em>En attendant vos avis qui seront, je n'en doute pas, aussi divers que variés (ah, on me signale dans l'oreillette que ces deux mots veulent dire la même chose), j'ai n'ai plus qu'à vous informer que les prochains chapitres seront sans doute un peu plus long, parce qu'on rentre dans la partie potentiellement (et j'insiste sur l'utilité de cet adverbe dans la phrase) intéressante de l'histoire.<em>

A très bientôt.

_Flasquement vôtre. _

**S.A.M **(Sac à merde, pour les intimes. En effet, c'est dur à porter, je sais, plaignez moi).


	4. LIC4 Affronter la tempête

****Update : ****02_/03/2011_

**Note d'auteur :** Ce chapitre a prit son temps avant d'arriver, et ce pour diverses raisons qui n'intéressent personne. Vous m'en voyez désolé, etc.

Merci à **AngellaN **pour sa correction.  
>Et surtout merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui sont toujours un plaisir. Vous êtes géniaux.<p>

**N.B** : Ceci est toujours une fanfiction hommage à **Dairy's Scribenpenne** _parce que Paris est encore plus cool avec elle, sisi, je vous assure._

**Souvenir de vacances : **C._ : Je m'ennuie. S. : Moi je fais n'importe quoi. C. : C'est quoi n'importe quoi ? S. : Vomir sur les chaussures d'un mec classe, ne pas travailler du tout, manger n'importe comment, être un grauta flasque et l'assumer. Ce genre de choses. C. : Oh, mais c'est plutôt cool tout ça! S. : Surtout pour les chaussures avoue!  
><em>Ma vie est un film comique les enfants.

**Rating : NC-18**

**Disclamer :** **J.K. Rowling** et **Fred le Chevalier**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>.<p>

«C'est assez impressionnant de voir que depuis des siècles, l'homme aime écrire sur les murs mais qu'il se retient. Si tu te sens des envies, te retiens pas, mec. Tes parents ont payé des impôts pour que les murs soient construits. T'as bien le droit de les tâcher un peu. » _**Dairy's Scribenpenne** Baba O Riley_.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Affronter la tempête<strong>

_"Perdus au milieu de l'océan,  
>les bras tatoués la peau tannée par la mer et le vent,<br>les matelos sont en mer depuis si longtemps..."  
><em>Sexy Sushi - Marin

Il le reconnut immédiatement. Les cheveux blonds et filasses. Le dos droit. La démarche fière. L'air perdu. Il avait été persuadé depuis le début que c'était lui, mais le voir, là, c'était bien plus qu'une preuve.

Harry resserra sa veste en jean usée contre son corps. Depuis une semaine il faisait froid. Il souffla sur ses doigts un moment dans une vaine tentative de les réchauffer. Ce faisant, il observait l'attitude crispée de l'homme devant le mur avec attention. Il avait l'air particulièrement énervé. Au bout de longues minutes Harry quitta le muret sur lequel il avait trouvé refuge et s'avança prudemment. A une trentaine de centimètre à peine des mèches blondes qui frôlaient la nuque blanche devant lui, il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. L'autre sursauta.

Harry sentit son sang battre plus vite dans ses veines. Il avait beau avoir l'air détaché en toutes circonstances, en réalité il avait attendu avec une impatience étrange ce moment. Il ne connaissait pas cette personne. Pendant une semaine, il avait supposé son visage, fantasmé ses réactions, idéalisé ses opinions. A la lecture des deux mots inscrits en dernier sur le mur il avait tout de suite su que la partie deviendrait intéressante. A la manière dont ils étaient écrits. A leur brièveté. Il avait volontairement attendu avant de se manifester. Il avait pensé, à juste titre, que ça ne ferait qu'attiser le feu. Que l'autre l'attendrait.

Il avait eu raison.

Draco tourna lentement son visage vers lui, avec dans les yeux, tout le mépris du monde. Une grimace de dégout déformait ses lèvres, et sans qu'il n'ait besoin de prononcer un seul mot on pouvait deviner qu'il se demandait qui était le crétin qui osait l'importuner.

Harry se força à respirer lentement.

-Salut, dit-il simplement.

Draco fronça ses sourcils blonds en une mimique interrogative. Il étudia son interlocuteur pendant quelques secondes.

-On se connait ? Finit-il par demander.

Harry indiqua d'un signe de tête rapide le mur à côté d'eux.

-Un peu.

Draco avait toujours le même air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Ses yeux passèrent des inscriptions sur le mur au visage de Harry, qui, pendant quelques secondes affreuses, eu peur de s'être trompé. Il eu le temps de se demander ce qu'il allait dire pour se justifier sans passer pour un con.

-C'est toi qui fais cette merde ?

Le ton était monocorde et froid. Aucune trace d'excitation. Aucune envie de se battre. Pas la moindre surprise. Juste une triste constatation dénuée d'émotion. Harry fut déçu.

-Visiblement, ouais.

Draco fronça le nez.

Ils se toisèrent un moment.

-C'est consternant. T'es tellement…

Harry soupira.

-Merdique ? Pitoyable ?... Lamentable ?

-Nan. Prévisible. Tu ressembles au parfait cliché du mec des rues qui croit qu'il va réussir grâce à sa seule chance.

Harry fit une moue contrariée.

-Ou son talent…

Draco eut un rire mauvais.

-Non, je ne pense pas non.

Il eut envie de lui balancer son poing à la figure et de lui briser son joli nez bien droit. De lui faire mal, physiquement, parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement rien à répondre à autant de mépris. Il voulait se battre contre lui, contre son pessimisme, contre sa vision du monde. Jamais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait éprouvé quelque chose d'aussi violent pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Mais ils avaient fais un pari. Harry devait le gagner. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Pas contre quelqu'un d'aussi prétentieux. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire par lui.

Ses yeux faisaient passer toutes les horreurs qu'il aurait voulu hurler mais qu'il garda pour lui.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, l'artiste ? demanda Draco avec une ironie qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de contenir.

-Rien. Je voulais juste voir à quoi ressemblait le mec à qui personne n'a appris à nager.

-Et bien, tu vois. Satisfait ?

Harry soupira.

-Il me semble que je devrais te trouver prévisible, moi aussi, mais j'avais du t'estimer, inconsciemment.

Draco eut un sourire surpris, mais il se reprit vite.

-Comme quoi… Mais tu t'en remettras, t'inquiète pas.

Harry détestait son je-m'en-foutisme d'apparence. Il abhorrait cet air faussement détaché. Cette grimace qui déformait le coin de ses lèvres quand il y avait un silence trop long. Ces cheveux trop soigneusement coiffés. Cette façon de laisser sous entendre que la vie, le monde, et tout ce qui le peuplait étaient horribles.

Il avait attendu une semaine ce qu'en cinq minutes il avait réussi à haïr.

Il se demanda ce qu'il foutait là, mais avant qu'il puisse prendre la décision de partir, Draco le tira de ses pensées.

-Visiblement le choc est trop dur… Je sais que ma beauté peut surprendre, mais il ne faut pas que ça te touche à ce point, tu sais.

Harry haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien. Il le trouvait lamentable.

-Sur ce, je vais aller voir ailleurs si tu n'y es pas. Ta vision me donne la nausée.

Alors qu'il tournait les talons, Harry l'attrapa par la manche de sa veste.

-Attends !

Draco le fusilla du regard.

-Ecoute, mon petit coco, souffla-t-il entre ses dents, je veux bien que ce soit très _hype_ d'avoir l'air de s'habiller aux frais de l'Abbé Pierre, mais ça, c'est _ton_ mode de vie _pas_ le mien. Or, la veste que tu t'évertues à déformer avec application coute plus cher que tout l'argent que tu pourrais gagner en vendant ce que tu oses appeler de l'art, alors si tu ne retires pas _tout de suite_ ta main crasseuse de là je te jure que je te brise les doigts un par un.

Harry retira sa main comme si on l'avait brulé.

-Je préfère.

Devant l'air ahuri de son interlocuteur Draco ajouta :

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Harry sembla sortir de sa torpeur :

-Juste savoir pourquoi tu étais là.

-J'ai un ami qui habite à côté. Rien de plus.

-Oh.

-Autre chose ?

-Non.

Draco haussa un sourcil sceptique avant de se retourner.

Harry le regarda s'en aller d'un pas raide. Il observa son dos longuement avant de tourner les talons à son tour et d'aller s'engouffrer dans le métro le plus proche.

Draco saisit son téléphone et pianota sur les touches afin d'envoyer un message à Blaise.

**Draco Le Magnifique** : _T'es chez toi ?_

Blaise répondit quasiment instantanément : son Iphone était sa troisième main.

**Blaise Zeubini** : _Non. Ma mère a toujours ses chaleurs, c'est insupportable. Avec Théo on a fuit chez Pansy.  
><em>**Draco Le Magnifique** : _Oh merde. J'étais dans le quartier mais ça devient dangereux là. Je veux pas prendre le risque de croiser ta génitrice. Demande à Pansy si je peux passer j'ai rien à faire._  
><strong>Blaise Zeubini<strong> : _Elle dit que tu as cas lui envoyer un message pour connaitre sa réponse._  
><strong>Draco Le Magnifique<strong> : _Dis lui qu'elle abuse, j'ai pas que ça à foutre sérieux.  
><em>**Blaise Zeubini** : _Je suis pas votre hibou domestique les enfants alors on va se calmer sur les messages là. _  
><strong>Draco Le Magnifique<strong> : _Attends je viens de capter un truc. Théo est chez Pansy ?_  
><strong>Blaise Zeubini<strong> : _Ouais. Un problème ?_  
><strong>Draco Le Magnifique<strong> : _T'es hargneux. Détends-toi. Elle l'aime bien ou quoi ?_  
><strong>Blaise Zeubini<strong> : _Je sais pas. Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre de son avis en fait…_  
><strong>Draco Le Magnifique<strong> : _Mouais. Bon j'arrive._

Draco rejeta son portable dans sa poche.

Harry chercha le sien quelques minutes au fond de son sac avant de le dénicher entre deux paquets de gâteaux vides et une bombe de peinture. Il appela immédiatement Ron.

-Ron… C'est moi vieux. Tu fais quelque chose là ? Y'a moyen qu'on se voit ?...  
>-Je suis dans mon lit mec. Il se passe quoi ? Je croyais que t'avais des choses à faire aujourd'hui ?<br>-C'est fait. Je t'expliquerai. T'es encore au lit à cette heure ci ? T'es sorti hier soir ?  
>-Attends je te la refais… Je suis dans mon lit avec Hermione. Tu piges ?<br>-Oh merde. Tu seras gentil de m'épargner les détails.  
>-Haha, bon, si je comprends bien monsieur Potter a besoin de compagnie ?<br>-Pas de compagnie Ronald… de vous.  
>-Bon, on se rejoint au cupcakes shop, j'ai faim.<p>

Harry raccrocha et s'installa sur un strapontin près de la porte. Il mit son casque, alluma son MP3 et son regard se perdit au delà des vitres du wagon, au son planant de Chinese Man.

Draco décida d'aller à pied jusque chez Pansy. Elle n'habitait pas très loin, mais cela lui prendrait bien une vingtaine de minutes de marche.

* * *

><p>Ronald observa longuement la vitrine qui abritait les cupcakes : il y'en avait tellement, et de tant de sortes différentes qu'il ne savait absolument pas lesquels choisir. Dans son dos Luna et Harry parlaient avec animation du prochain concert auquel ils devaient assister. Dans la minuscule boutique aux tons chaleureux le rire de la jeune fille et les exclamations surexcitées de son ami ne passaient pas inaperçus. Le microcosme confiné du magasin était bien loin de l'ultra-tolérance –ou indifférence- des rues de la ville. Paris, c'était cela aussi : passer d'un monde à un autre en franchissant une porte.<p>

Ronald finit par se décider et aller régler la commande à la caisse, salivant d'avance à l'idée de ce qu'il allait manger, puis il rejoint ses amis installés à une petite table ronde entourée de hautes chaises en métal. Ils regardèrent les gâteaux avec des yeux d'enfants et chacun saisit le sien pour mordre dedans. Les conversations avaient pris fin quelques secondes pour laisser place au rituel sacré de la dégustation.

-Hm… Alors ?... Demanda Ron entre deux bouchées.

-Chuper bon ! Lui répondit Harry la bouche pleine, en levant le pouce en signe d'affirmation.

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione pouffa.

-Je pense qu'il voulait savoir ce que tu avais à nous raconter, ajouta-t-elle après s'être essuyé la bouche.

Luna rit et trempa son doigt dans la crème au dessus du cupcake d'Harry, pour la gouter.

-Oh, il laissa planer le mystère quelques secondes. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Ron eut l'air choqué et Luna fronça les sourcils.

-Quelqu'un ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry effaça d'un mouvement de la main leurs pensées.

-Non, pas ce genre là. Quelqu'un avec qui je parlais via-taggue. Un mec.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit et ajouta :

-Tu le connais Ron' ! Souviens-toi au vernissage, ce mec qui critiquait tout.

Ron réfléchit sérieusement mais fit signe qu'il ne voyait pas.

-Peu importe. Bon, le fait est que je me doutais que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait à ce point détestable.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Hermione sceptique.

-Et bien, il a l'air de me haïr alors même qu'on ne se connait pas. En fait il a l'air de haïr tout et tout le monde.

-Et ça t'affecte ?

Il hésita un peu.

-Non. Non je ne crois pas. C'est juste qu'on a fait un pari et que ça m'embêterait de le perdre.

Personne n'était dupe : ils connaissaient tous l'hypersensibilité de leur ami. Cependant, ils firent tous semblant de le croire et ne firent donc aucune remarque.

Hermione le poussa à continuer :

-Quel genre de pari ?

Harry soupira.

-Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Je crois que qu'on a parié que j'arriverai à le faire se jeter à l'eau alors qu'il ne sait pas nager et que tout se passerait bien.

-Arrête le shit mec.

Ron lui jeta un regard compatissant.

-C'est une métaphore je pense mon chéri, cru bon de préciser Hermione.

-Ce qui t'affecte, c'est le fait qu'il semble ne pas t'apprécier ou bien le fait qu'il ne t'accorde pas plus t'importance qu'aux autres ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Luna, toujours très à propos.

Harry hésita à répondre.

-Deuxième solution je crois, avoua-t-il, sincère.

Il eut un sourire contrit.

-Et puis, c'est peut être un peu lamentable mais je crois aussi que j'aimerais bien lui faire avouer que le monde n'est pas si nul que ça.

-Toujours à vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Tu t'ennuies à ce point ? Se lamenta Ron.

-Peut être oui.

Harry ne put se retenir de sourire.

-C'est vrai que c'est ce genre de défi qui me motive à me lever le matin.

-Et à te faire arriver à l'heure ?

Luna et Hermione rirent et une mamie qui était en train de payer à la caisse leur jeta un regard outré.

-Ça, je crois que c'est peine perdue.

* * *

><p>L'air froid lui avait brulé les doigts. Il sonna deux fois avant que Pansy ne vienne lui ouvrir.<p>

-Bonjour, qui êtes vous, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Tu es tellement drôle, je me demande pourquoi je ne me roule pas par terre de rire…

-Parce que tu es frigide ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et son amie s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

-Tu pourrais donner de tes nouvelles de temps en temps…

-Hm. Je fais mieux : je viens te voir !

Il lui fit l'honneur d'un sourire rayonnant et parfaitement hypocrite.

-Non, tu viens voir Blaise qui a trouvé refuge ici. Ne me prends pas pour une conne Draco.

Blaise était affalé dans un gros pouf noir et Théo se servait de ses jambes comme d'un dossier. Ils parlaient de l'Italie et d'un endroit à Florence où il faudrait qu'ils aillent ensemble.

-Salut les nazes.

-Malfoy ! Toujours aussi chaleureux ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir en aussi bonne forme.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit de Pansy et elle lui tendit un paquet de chips à l'ancienne dans lequel il piocha allègrement. Les deux autres avaient repris leur discussion comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Pansy s'y intéressa et se mêla à la conversation sans mal. Draco finit le paquet de chips en quelques minutes, ne les écoutant que d'une oreille. Il avait mis des miettes partout.

Il avait pensé, innocemment, que voir ses amis lui ferait du bien, et pourtant il se sentait encore plus seul avec eux.

- Ça ne va pas Draco ? Finit par demander Théodore comme si ça l'intéressait.

Le concerné marqua un temps anormalement long avant de répondre.

-Si, si.

Un silence plana sur la pièce, contenant toutes les choses qu'ils auraient voulu se dire.

Draco aurait voulu leur raconter qu'il avait parlé avec quelqu'un tout à l'heure, et que ça l'avait complètement déprimé. Parce qu'il avait, comme d'habitude, été parfaitement détestable. Parce que cette personne avait l'air de vivre dans un monde beaucoup plus intéressant que le sien mais qu'il savait parfaitement que c'était le genre d'endroit où il n'aurait jamais sa place. Parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir là, comme ça. Il avait attendue toute une putain de semaine un signe de vie quelconque, mais il ne s'était pas préparé à le voir. Il voulait leur dire qu'il en avait marre de se sentir comme un étranger avec eux parfois. Que ça l'énervait cette manière qu'ils avaient de le mettre à l'écart de leur petit bonheur.

Théodore voulait savoir pourquoi Draco avait toujours l'air aussi énervé. Il avait sans cesse l'impression que c'était à cause de lui et pourtant il n'osait jamais vraiment poser la question. De toute façon il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait obtenu aucune réponse. Ou alors elle n'aurait pas été sincère. Il se demandait pourquoi il le détestait autant. Il se demandait aussi, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais, ce qu'il y avait bien pu avoir en réalité entre Blaise et lui. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir été tellement proches.

Blaise s'inquiétait. Il avait beau ne rien laisser paraitre et conserver un masque de dédain en toute circonstances, il connaissait assez Draco pour savoir qu'il s'autodétruisait lentement, soigneusement, et parfaitement consciemment. Pourtant que pouvait-il dire ? Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre trop de fierté pour laisser tomber le masque. Ils tournaient en rond. Il y avait trop de non dits. Trop de choses que tout le monde savait mais que personne ne prononçait à voix haute. Comme le fait que Draco allait mal. Comme le fait, aussi, que Blaise et Théodore n'étaient pas seulement des amis.

Pansy les observa tous à tour de rôle et soupira faiblement. Elle avait été amoureuse de Draco très longtemps, au lycée, et puis elle avait compris que son cœur était entouré d'une épaisse couche de glace qui l'empêchait d'éprouver quoique ce soit. Elle avait compris que ça ne servait à rien d'espérer. Elle ne lui en avait pas voulu. Elle l'aimait sincèrement. Aujourd'hui encore, elle l'aurait protégé s'il le lui avait demandé. Mais il ne demandait rien. Il était juste là, et il leur renvoyait au visage tout le malheur de ce monde et leur disait que c'était leur unique faute et que personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle le trouva maigre. Il avait trop de cernes.

Personne ne dit rien. Le malaise persista jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée claque.

Théodore interrogea Pansy du regard. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ma mère, répondit-elle.

-On va peut être y aller, proposa Théo en regardant Blaise.

Celui-ci se leva sans un mot et attrapa leurs deux manteaux posés dans un coin.

Draco fixait ses pieds les lèvres pincées : s'il croisait leurs regards, il allait craquer.

Blaise embrassa le front de Pansy.

-Merci pour l'aprem' c'était sympa.

Avant de quitter la chambre, Théodore sur ses talons, il ajouta en désignant Draco de la tête :

-Bonne chance avec lui, parce que quand il est comme ça…

Dehors, enveloppés par le froid, Théodore attrapa les doigts de Blaise et les serra entre les siens. Ils marchèrent silencieusement un moment, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, au fait ? Finit quand même par demander Théo au bout de longues minutes.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas trop. Il n'a jamais vraiment finit sa crise d'ado' je crois. Il se cherche encore mais il ne trouve personne et ça l'angoisse. J'imagine qu'il a peur de passer à côté de son existence et c'est pourtant ce qu'il s'évertue à faire.

Théo se resserra contre lui.

-Et on ne pourrait pas l'aider ?

Blaise lui sourit et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Si on lui tend la main il nous crache dessus, si on ne fait rien il nous accuse de non assistance à personne en danger. Il est dans un cercle vicieux et, pour pouvoir en sortir, il faut déjà qu'il ait la volonté de le faire. On ne peut pas choisir ça à sa place.

-Peut être… Mais ça ne te fait pas mal de le voir comme ça ?

-Si. Mais je lui ai déjà énormément donné. Maintenant j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à protéger.

Théodore dissimula son sourire en tournant la tête de l'autre côté.

Ils se lâchèrent la main en entrant dans l'immeuble. Blaise salua d'un signe de tête un voisin qui sortait.

Dans l'ascenseur Blaise appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Théodore et déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Ça le fit rougir.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité sur la pointe des pieds.

-Maman ? Risqua Blaise.

Seul le silence lui répondit, et avec lui le sourire en coin de Théodore qui contenait son lot de promesses. Leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait dire à voix haute ce qu'ils pensaient, de peur que cela brise le charme de l'interdit.

Ils n'allumèrent pas la lumière : leurs corps incandescents suffisaient. L'un entraina l'autre le long du couloir jusque dans la chambre. Blaise prit le temps de mettre en route un vinyle, Théodore de déposer cendrier, cigarettes et briquet pas trop loin du lit. Rituel sacré. La danse pouvait commencer. Quatre mains s'affairaient retirant les vêtements et caressant la chair sensible. Le souffle coupé et les lèvres occupées plus personne ne parlait. L'église non loin sonna vingt heures et le matelas s'affaissa légèrement sous le poids de leurs corps. Les mains blanches sur la peau noire marquaient leur territoire. Plus rien n'existait. Ni la logique. Ni la peur. Ni la raison. Juste leurs respirations erratiques et leur jeu érotique. Ils ne perdaient pas de temps, ils laissaient l'envie et la frustration guider leurs mouvements. Précipités et saccadés, ça n'étais pas beau. Mais putain, c'était bon.

Lorsque madame Zabini rentra en faisant claquer ses talons aiguilles sur le carrelage, le vinyle avait cessé de jouer depuis longtemps, et la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre avait remplacé l'odeur de l'amour par celle de l'hiver. La tête enfoncée dans les oreillers, le cendrier bancal sur le matelas entre eux, Blaise et Théodore fumaient leur énième cigarette.

Théodore se souvenait de la première qu'ils avaient partagée. A l'époque, ça lui avait semblé totalement improbable, maintenant, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

-A quoi tu penses ? Chuchota Blaise en se tournant vers lui.

Théodore tira sur sa cigarette et cela fit un point rouge incandescent dans l'obscurité.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre.

-Je pensais que j'étais bien avec toi. Et que c'étaient les meilleures cigarettes que je n'avais jamais fumées.

Théodore rit en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier déjà plein. Puis il se leva, complètement nu, pour aller fermer la fenêtre.

-Ta mère est rentrée.

-Je sais, j'ai entendu aussi.

Il vient se rassoir sur le bord du lit.

-Je vais y aller.

Blaise attrapa sa main et déposa un baiser au creux de sa paume.

-Ok…

Théodore se rhabilla, et trop vite, il fut dehors, comme si ce moment de sa vie n'avait pas existé. Parenthèse dans sa routine.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu à la question de Blaise. Quand il devait parler de ce qu'il éprouvait, il fuyait, constamment.

Pourtant il en ressentait, des choses. Sinon il ne serait pas là.

Il ressentait ce sentiment d'être enfin lui, là où il devait être, lorsqu'il était simplement assis dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, et de toute façon, il n'était pas bavard. Il pouvait juste se tenir là. Partager une cigarette. Ecouter les bruits de la rue qui pénétraient dans l'appartement par la fenêtre ouverte. Rire à ses blagues doucement. Le regarder parler.

Théodore sourit du coin des lèvres en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

C'était idiot la vie : il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'elle semble géniale ou que tout foute le camp.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu mes bichons. J'attends vos avis avec impatience!<br>Sam' _


	5. LIC5 Heurter un récif

**Update : **_16/04/2012 ~Tenir les délais ne fait visiblement pas partie des fonctions qu'on m'a attribuées à la naissance._

**Note d'auteur :** Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé, car je voulais le poster le plus vite possible suite aux pressions morale et physique de **Dairy's Scribenpenne** (tu sais que je t'aime mon bichon) qui a dû me menacer de toutes les façons pour que je me décide enfin à sortir de ma léthargie et à vous offrir quelque chose.  
>Je ferais une mise à jour dès qu'<strong>AngellaN<strong> sera disponible pour rendre tout ça présentable. En attendant vous m'en voyez désolé.

**Message d'amour à destination de _toi_ qui lis ceci : **Comme d'habitude vos reviews m'ont comblée et je m'en veux atrocement de ne jamais tenir les délais que je me fixe pour poster les chapitres. Vous êtes tous géniaux. Je ne crois pas avoir encore répondu à toutes les reviews mais je vais essayé de le faire. Si je vous ai oublié vous pouvez toujours me le signaler et je vous offrirai un dessin érotique de Blaise Zabini pour me faire pardonner.

**Tentative de justification foireuse :** J'ai énormément de travail en ce moment à l'école, d'où mon immense retard. Mais bien évidement, mes petites cailles, vous êtes infiniment plus importants que ma réussite sociale alors je n'ai aucune excuse. Mea culpa.

**Rating : NC-18**

**Disclamer :** **J.K. Rowling** et **Fred le Chevalier**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Heurter un récif<strong>

_"Oh chéri tu charries, plus d'oxygène  
>et tu continues de parler.<br>J'ai bravé le ciel,  
>j'ai bravé le temps, plus rien n'a de sens à présent."<br>_Shaka Ponk feat. Bertrand Cantat - Palabra mi amor

L'air de la galerie était irrespirable. Oppressant. Blaise s'efforça de sourire et de paraitre à l'aise. La tête lui tournait.

Harry leva les yeux et le salua d'un signe de la main. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les gens qui se pressaient autour de lui, une jeune fille blonde comme les blés sur ses talons.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il sans préambules, et en détournant le regard, comme s'il n'avait pas réellement envie d'être ici.

-Plutôt oui. Tiens, je te présente Théodore et Draco.

Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise lorsque ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Draco, mais il se reprit vite.

-Enchanté. Vous êtes amateurs d'art aussi ? Demanda-t-il, ironique.

-Pas vraiment non, répondit Draco en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

Harry eut un sourire en coin. Blaise se racla la gorge, légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Ce sont des amis. J'essaie de les convertir, en fait. Mais tout le monde ne peut pas avoir mes goûts raffinés et ma culture.

Draco eut l'air faussement outré et Harry rit de bon cœur. Théodore lui resta stoïque.

-Voici Luna, déclara l'artiste en montrant son amie du pouce. C'est une photographe hors pair. Si jamais ça t'intéresse, elle n'a pas encore sa propre galerie, mais je pourrai te filer son site internet.

Luna rosit délicieusement.

Blaise lui trouva l'air fragile. Il se dit qu'on ne devait sans doute pas pouvoir faire de mal à ce genre de personne. Même un enfoiré comme lui.

Elle portait une robe parapluie jaune poussin qui dévoilait ses genoux cagneux, une veste en jean clair et des chaussures à talons compensés bleues ciel. Ses cheveux tombaient de chaque côté de sa tête en deux longues tresses retenues par des rubans de soie.

Elle avait l'air d'être ailleurs, et quelque chose dans cette distance entre elle et le monde fascina Blaise.

* * *

><p>Blaise vient s'assoir sur le bord du trottoir aux côtés de la jeune fille, une cigarette incandescente entre les lèvres. Il ne dit rien, plus parce qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à partager avec elle que par gène. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.<p>

-Tu as remarqué : on voit la lune ce soir, claironna-t-elle de sa voix chantante.

Blaise leva les yeux vers le ciel pour constater qu'elle avait raison.

-C'est plutôt rare à Paris. En général, elle est cachée par les nuages.

-Ah. J'ai jamais vraiment fais attention à ça alors je vais te croire sur parole.

-Moi j'aime bien l'observer quand elle est là. Elle me tient compagnie. Souvent j'ai l'impression qu'elle me sourit. C'est rassurant lorsqu'on est seul.

Elle tourna vers lui ses grands yeux bleus et Blaise se demanda si elle était sérieuse ou bien si elle voulait le taquiner. Dans le doute il choisi la première option.

-On fait plus bavard qu'un astre comme compagnie non ?

Elle sembla réellement réfléchir à la question, les yeux perdus loin dans le ciel.

-Sans doute. Mais la nuit, les bavards, ça dérange.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre à ça, alors il leva une fois de plus les yeux vers la lune pour essayer de voir si elle avait l'air de sourire ou pas. Elle n'était pas tout à fait ronde, et il avait juste l'impression que c'était une petite balle de ping-pong qu'on aurait un peu écrasé par inadvertance. Ça n'avait strictement rien de rassurant.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, l'un à côté de l'autre, lui fumant et elle jouant avec les graviers du bout des doigts, mais cela n'avait rien de gênant. Le silence en disait bien plus long que n'importe quels mots, sur leur besoin de compagnie.

Une fois de plus, ce fut elle qui parla en premier.

-Tu tiens beaucoup à Théodore n'est-ce pas ?

La question le prit au dépourvu, et il en oublia d'être snob.

-Oui, je crois. Pourquoi ?

- Ça se voit à la manière dont tu le regardes.

-Et je le regarde de quelle manière ?

-Tu le cherches des yeux souvent. Comme pour vérifier qu'il ne soit pas parti.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Blaise jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction de la galerie et il aperçu Théo qui écoutait attentivement Harry et Draco parler. Il trouva le tableau incongru.

-Tu es en couple Luna ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

-C'est une proposition ?

Blaise émit un rire sincère, grave et masculin.

-Non, un simple renseignement.

-Un renseignement pour savoir si tu peux me parler de la difficulté d'être en couple ?

Il eut l'air surpris mais approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Tu peux m'en parler. En ce moment, je suis toute seule, mais j'ai déjà eut des histoires assez sérieuses.

-Moi non. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est une « histoire sérieuse ». Il y a juste eut une fille, une fois, mais on était jeune et puis quand ma mère a déclaré qu'elle était ma future femme idéale, elle m'a larguée. Ma mère m'a fait la gueule pendant un mois. Elle m'avait coupé les vivres, c'était atroce. J'étais obligé d'aller mendier chez Draco : t'imagines le désastre ?

Luna rit.

-J'ai jamais vraiment su assumer la vie de couple. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle est partie. J'étais obligé de la tromper pour m'assurer que je plaisais encore.

-C'est un comportement de quadragénaire ça normalement non ?

-Sans doute. Je dois être vieux avant l'âge. Et je commence à parler comme Draco, c'est très mauvais signe.

Elle lui fit un sourire sincère.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est un peu compliqué.

-Ça l'est toujours non ?

-Ouais. A certains moments plus qu'à d'autre.

Blaise s'assura que personne ne les écoutait avant d'ajouter à voix basse:

-J'ai vraiment rien du mec homo, sincèrement. J'étais même pas gay friendly, avant. Je m'en foutais de leurs causes, de leurs problèmes, et de ce que le monde pouvait bien penser d'eux. Et puis il a fallu que ça m'arrive à moi. Parfois quand je suis seul et que j'y pense, j'ai juste envie de partir en courant. De me trouver une nana bien, et de faire ma vie avec elle, pour oublier que je suis passé du côté obscur.

-Tu dramatises un peu. Harry est homo, répondit Luna comme si ça réglait la question.

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

-Oui mais c'est un artiste. Il a des amis tolérants. Et puis on ne vient pas du même monde.

-Tu penses que Draco n'est pas très tolérants ?

Ils observèrent tous les deux le blond qui semblait prit dans un débat interminable avec Harry. Ils n'entendaient pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ils pouvaient voir Draco gesticuler beaucoup plus qu'à son habitude, son légendaire sang-froid en congés forcés, et Harry lui répondre les joues légèrement rougies.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question Luna.

-Et Théodore, qu'est ce qu'il en pense ?

Blaise ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

-C'est bien avec Théodore que tu es non ?

-Oui. C'est bien avec lui. Mais je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il en pense, en fait. Pour te dire je ne sais strictement rien de ses pensées quel que soit le sujet. Il n'est pas très bavard comme garçon.

-Tu as l'air de bien aimer parler, toi, pourtant. Qu'est ce qui t'a plu chez lui alors ?

-Peut être le fait qu'il ait été là dans un moment où j'en avais besoin.

- Raconte-moi.

-C'est un peu long. Et toi, tu n'as rien à raconter ?

-Je t'ai dis que j'étais toute seule.

-Et personne ne te plait ?

-Si.

Blaise garda le silence mais il incita du regard la jeune fille à en dire plus.

-Mais ça n'est pas réciproque, alors peu importe, non ?

Il lui sourit.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-Il y'a des choses qui se savent sans que personne n'ai besoin de les dire à voix haute. Et d'autres qui sont des évidences.

-Par exemple ?

-Je suis une fille.

Blaise eut envie de rire, mais les sons restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge lorsqu'il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Il jeta à nouveau un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction de la galerie. Théodore fumait une cigarette à l'extérieur, appuyé contre la baie vitrée et les observait silencieusement. A l'intérieur Harry défendait une idée bec et ongles et Draco, les bras croisés et le nez en l'air semblait lui signifier que c'était peine perdue. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami aussi vivant depuis longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez lui ?

Elle mit un moment avant de répondre. Lorsqu'elle le fit, ce fut d'une petite voix triste.

-Peut-être le fait qu'il soit là dans les moments où j'en ai besoin.

Blaise lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. Elle lui fit un sourire qui valait tous les remerciements du monde. A ce moment, Théodore vient s'assoir près d'eux sans un mot.

-Ça va ? Demanda Blaise en attrapant la cigarette qu'il avait entre les lèvres pour tirer dessus.

-Et toi ? Répondit Théodore.

-Plutôt bien oui. On parlait de toi, avec Luna.

-Ah oui ?

-Hm. Tu as remarqué qu'on voyait la lune ce soir ?

Théodore haussa un sourcil surprit et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Ça n'est pas vraiment surprenant : il fait nuit.

Blaise et Luna rirent devant son air consterné et Théodore fit la moue, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

-On va boire un verre chez moi ? Proposa soudain la jeune fille, comme si c'était la suite logique des événements et qu'il était très surprenant que personne n'y ait songé avant. Blaise, va chercher Harry !

Il eut un sourire surprit mais s'exécuta sans poser de questions.

Harry parlait toujours avec Draco. Il ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Lorsque Blaise arriva à leur hauteur Draco se moquait ouvertement de la façon dont Harry était coiffé. Il se racla la gorge pour les interrompre.

-Luna propose qu'on aille boire un verre chez elle. Elle m'a dit de venir te chercher.

-Oh. D'accord. Oui, bonne idée.

Harry tourna brièvement les yeux vers Draco.

-Qui « on » ?

Blaise haussa les épaules sans répondre.

-Ecoute, il faut que je ferme la galerie avant, je dois attendre que tout le monde soit parti. Mais allez y, on vous rejoindra.

-Parfait. A tout à l'heure.

Blaise reparti.

-Tu viens ? Demanda brusquement Harry à Draco.

-Il ne me semble pas que je sois invité.

-Et bien, je t'invite moi.

-Ça ne se passe pas chez toi, je crois.

-C'est tout comme. Je passe mon temps là-bas.

Draco eut l'air choqué une demi-seconde.

-Tu es réellement un sans abris alors Potter ?

Harry eut un ricanement effrayant.

-J'aime bien la rue, c'est vrai. Eh Ron !

Le concerné qui parlait avec un groupe de personnes non loin se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir. Harry s'approcha en souriant.

-On va boire un verre chez Luna, tu viens ?

-Je suis visiblement occupé à parler de _ton_ travail, mais si tu tiens à ce point à rester un illustre inconnu, ouais pourquoi pas.

-Allez détends-toi ! Je m'occupe de fermer la galerie, on se rejoint là-bas.

Ronald leva les yeux au ciel et s'excusa auprès de ses interlocuteurs pour l'impolitesse de son ami. Ceux-ci lui assurèrent qu'ils comprenaient très bien et lui laissèrent une carte de visite pour qu'il les contacte ultérieurement, puis ils sortirent.

-Tu as été particulièrement accueillant ce soir mon petit Harry.

Draco rit très fort à la remarque de Ron qui le fusilla du regard en soupirant.

-Bon on se retrouve chez Luna, sois poli quand tu diras aux gens que la galerie ferme et demande leur numéro s'il faut.

-Oui maman, répondit Harry en le poussant vers la sortie. A tout de suite.

-C'est pour toi que je dis ça, lança Ron par-dessus son épaule en s'en allant.

Harry s'efforça de respecter la volonté de son meilleur ami et d'être le plus poli possible en expliquant aux quelques personnes qui flânaient encore devant ses dessins que la galerie allait fermer. Draco faisait mine d'observer une toile, mais ne perdait pas une miette des efforts du jeune artiste pour paraitre le plus courtois possible. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'eux deux.

-Et bien, monsieur, nous fermons, il me semble, prononça Harry en s'approchant de la nuque blonde qui lui tournait obstinément le dos.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre oui. Tu aurais du faire hôtesse, pas peintre.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment peintre en soi.

-Peu importe : tu gribouilles.

-Je ne gribouille pas, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Cela fit ricaner Draco.

-Bon, tu viens avec nous, alors ?

-Je crois bien que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-On a toujours le choix.

-Non. Mes affaires sont chez Blaise qui est chez ta copine.

-Tes affaires sont plus importantes que ta liberté d'action ?

-Absolument Potter. Et sache qu'elles pourraient te payer un loyer si tu les revendais.

-Matérialiste.

-Clochard.

-Je préfère ma situation que la tienne.

-C'est ton droit le plus stricte, même si je dois avouer que c'est assez incompréhensible.

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de mettre son manteau et d'éteindre la lumière. Draco sorti et alluma aussitôt une cigarette. Il en proposa une à Harry qui refusa.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Au bout de la rue, sur un mur sale, s'étalait la conversation qui les avait confrontés. Ils prenaient conscience du côté improbable de cette situation.

-Comment tu as connu Blaise ? Finit par demander Draco d'un ton anormalement calme, qui surprit Harry.

-Il m'a acheté une toile il y'a quelque temps. Après ça on a parlé et on s'est plutôt bien entendu. Il passe de temps en temps à la galerie.

-Il n'habite pas loin.

-Je sais.

La démarche droite et fière de Draco contrastait avec la nonchalance de Harry. Le reste du chemin se passa dans le silence le plus complet.

Draco eut le temps de fumer encore trois autres cigarettes.

Luna habitait au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble comme on en voyait souvent à Paris. Son appartement aurait pu servir de placard à balais à Blaise. La porte d'entrée était restée ouverte, Harry la claqua derrière lui. Entassés à l'intérieur, assis directement sur le sol, Ronald, Hermione, Blaise, et Théodore apprenaient à se connaitre. Luna préparait du café en chantonnant.

-Salut vieux, claironna Ron à l'adresse d'Harry, j'espère que tu as été sage pendant mon absence.

-T'inquiète pas, je suis grand.

-Il ment. Sans moi, ce garçon est perdu.

Blaise rit si fort que Hermione s'écarta légèrement de lui en se frottant l'oreille. Elle partit se réfugier dans les bras de son petit ami.

Harry se laissa tomber sur un coussin qui trainait par terre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Luna ? Demanda-t-il. Je croyais que ton médecin t'avait interdit d'en prendre ? T'as replongé ? Droguée.

Luna eut un sourire indulgent.

-C'est pour vous. Je me suis dis que la soirée avait du vous fatiguer. Surtout toi Harry.

Ron émit un sifflement indigné et Blaise décréta qu'il était son nouveau comique favori.

-Je suis sensé me réjouir ? Ronchonna le rouquin.

Théodore haussa les épaules : « Vaut mieux ça qu'être son ennemi, crois moi. »

Harry se leva pour farfouiller sous l'évier et en sortit une bouteille de vodka presque vide : « Mieux que le café et en plus tu pourras consommer avec nous comme ça ! »

Ronald et Blaise approuvèrent comme un seul homme. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Draco était retombé dans son mutisme. Il observait les autres s'apprivoiser et se mettait volontairement en retrait. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de retirer son blouson.

Ronald avait saisit la bouteille et se chargeait de remplir les verres.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas avec ça qu'on va tenir la soirée.

Harry se releva vivement.

-T'as raison, je vais aller en racheter.

-Merci esclave.

Harry haussa un sourcil sceptique.

-Qui a des sous ? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

-Je retire mon merci. Quand tu dis « je vais aller en acheter » en principe c'est avec ton argent.

Draco ne pu retenir un sourire narquois à la remarque de Ron.

-Malfoy, au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, montre nous à quel point tu es riche.

Il retroussa la lèvre d'un air dédaigneux et finit par se lever.

-Je t'accompagne.

Harry eut l'air surpris mais ne dit rien.

Dehors l'air froid de la nuit les pris en traitre. Draco frissonna.

-Et tu comptes acheter à boire où à cette heure ci au juste ?

-Ce qui est fantastique à Paris, c'est que tu peux trouver tout ce que tu veux quel que soit l'heure, quand tu sais où chercher.

Harry avait l'air de savoir où il allait. Draco le suivit sans poser d'avantage de questions.

Il marchait quelques pas derrière lui, sans tenter de le rattraper mais sans mettre plus de distance entre eux.

-Il faut que tu m'expliques une chose.

Draco ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il devina au ton que la conversation était devenue sérieuse.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Je veux dire… Tu détestes tout ce que je fais, tout ce que je représente, et tu n'es visiblement pas à l'aise du tout dans ce qui fait mon monde. Alors pourquoi tu es venu ce soir ?

Draco haussa les épaules, puis, prenant conscience qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir son geste, il consentit à répondre.

-J'en sais rien, marmonna-t-il.

Il eut quelques secondes de silence puis Harry se retourna brusquement.

-T'en sais rien ? C'est impossible.

-Si j'te l'dis.

-C'est impossible que tu ne saches pas. Peut être que tu ne veux pas le dire ou tout simplement que tu trouves que ça ne me regarde pas, mais il y'a forcement une raison et tu dois la connaître. On ne fait pas les choses comme ça.

-Tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête Potter. Je suis revenu parce que Blaise m'a invité et que je n'avais rien de précis à faire ce soir. C'est tout.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien.

-Je ne te connais pas Potter, et je me fiche de ce que tu fais et de ce que tu représentes. Je n'aime pas certaines choses que tu as pu dire, c'est un fait, mais garde bien présent à l'esprit que tu n'es rien pour moi. Alors venir dans ta foutu galerie ce soir ou aller me toucher ailleurs : quelle différence ?

-Je t'emmerde Malfoy.

-Ta répartie m'émeut.

Harry soupira avant de reprendre sa marche. Il avait l'impression de n'arriver à rien. Lorsqu'il pensait avoir réussi à fissurer la carapace du blond c'était pour tomber sur une autre couche de protection encore plus coriace. Leurs discussions étaient stériles et ne menaient à rien. Pourtant, il devait bien avoir un minimum d'intérêt pour lui, sinon il n'aurait pas passé la soirée à lui parler n'est-ce pas ?

Dans la rue déserte, emplie de l'écho de leurs pas sur les pavés, un insigne lumineux clignotait encore. Harry pénétra dans la boutique sans un mot et se dirigea directement au rayon des alcools. Il choisit des bouteilles et se dirigea vers la caisse où l'attendait Draco, et un homme d'âge avancé à la peau basanée.

Draco paya.

-Je te rembourserai, marmonna Harry en sortant.

-Je t'en pris, achètes toi plutôt des fringues décentes.

- Je ne veux pas de l'argent d'un mec pour qui je ne suis rien.

- Dis-toi que c'est pour les autres, tu ne fais que la livraison.

Harry grogna quelque chose que Draco n'entendit pas.

* * *

><p>Dans l'appartement minuscule de Luna, les sept personnes faisaient presque autant de bruits que s'ils avaient été vingt. Leurs conversations animés s'échappaient par la fenêtre ouverte et allaient emplir le boulevard. La musique jouait fort. Luna tentait de leur apprendre une danse typique indienne. Théodore avait refusé de se prêter à l'exercice et fumait à la fenêtre en compagnie de Draco. Ils ne cessaient de faire des commentaires sur les muscles de Blaise. Le corps de Blaise. Le cul de Blaise. Ron riait si fort en les écoutant qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire un seul mouvement. Harry exposait à Hermione sa théorie comme quoi Luna avait enchanté les tapis et les coussins pour qu'ils attaquent ses chevilles et le fassent tomber régulièrement. Les vapeurs de l'alcool avait finit de rompre les dernières barrières entre eux. Sous les toits parisiens, la nuit avait des saveurs de rencontre. De ces moments dont on se souvient quelques temps plus tard, en imaginant comment aurait été la vie s'ils n'avaient pas eut lieu. Qu'est-ce qui aurait été différent ?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que l'aventure vous plis toujours. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs.<em>

**Sam**


	6. LIC6 Saboter le bateau

**Update : **_27/04/2012 ~ Il pleut à Paris, encore et toujours._

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong> Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé non plus. Mais il été relu par **Auteur Onirique**, que je remercie infiniment de perdre son temps à tenter de tirer quelque chose de cohérent et de compréhensible de mon cerveau atrophié. Ton cadeau de remerciement est en train de s'écrire (tout seul, ouioui). Et je précise en même temps à **Shooxie **qui m'a réclamé son dessin de Blaise, que celui ci est en train de se faire également (tout seul aussi, aaah la magie de la vie).

**Message d'amour :** Let's talk about **Dairy's Scribenpenne,** bitch._Parce que c'est la vie._ Aussi, je n'épiloguerai pas ici sur son talent et son génie -que certains, qui pourtant n'arrivent pas à hauteur de son petit orteil, ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de piller, haha, je ris de leur médiocrité et je leur crache au visage- mais je me contenterai de souligner qu'en plus d'écrire divinement bien, c'est une amie hors paire. Et ça, c'est du feu en boite. _Merci pour tout mon bichon._

**Double ration de message d'amour-**_parce qu'on est vendredi et que c'est un jour saint_ : Je vous aime tous très fort. Vos reviews sont mon petit bonheur à moi. Vous êtes géniaux. Et vous me comblez de joie.  
>Et puis, je remercie sincèrement toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favoris. Et ceux, également, qui la lisent discrètement sans laisser de trace. Si ça peut permettre de vous distraire pour un instant, alors je suis heureuse. <em>Je suis votre humble serviteur.<em>

**Rating : NC-18**

**Disclamer :** **J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de lecture : <strong>[0] Il y'a une ellipse depuis le chapitre précédent, alors ne vous étonnez pas trop si certaines choses ont évolué.

[1] Le **blue lagoon** est un cocktail à base de vodka, de curaçao bleu et de citron. Quand à la **vodka tonic**, c'est également un cockatil à base de (roulement de tambours) vodka et de (tatatin) tonic, qui est une boisson gazeuse (what did you expect ?), on peut aussi y rajouter du citron parce que c'est fun, fresh, and fashion. Ceci dit, l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.

[2] Un black-out est tout simplement, dans ce contexte ci, une perte de mémoire. Quand on vous dis que c'est dangereux pour la santé. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Saboter le bateau <strong>

_« Est-ce que tu sauras nager loin ?  
>Est-ce qu'on se prend pour mieux se laisser ? »<br>_Saez – Des marées d'écume

L'eau de la douche coulait depuis un long moment déjà. Draco, allongé sur le dos dans le lit deux places, les bras croisés derrière la tête, se demandait quand elle s'arrêterait. La mince cloison qui séparait la minuscule salle de bain du reste de l'appartement n'étouffait aucun son. Il trouvait cela étrange d'être dans cette pièce, pourtant depuis une quinzaine de jours, il y avait passé le plus clair de son temps, si bien qu'il avait fini par connaitre presque par cœur les photos et les posters sur les murs, l'odeur du café, la lumière diffuse le matin et le bruit de la rue qui l'avait déjà empêché de dormir plus d'une fois. Il se demandait si un jour, il aimerait ces choses à force de les côtoyer. Peut-être, inconsciemment, était-ce déjà le cas. L'appartement de Luna faisait approximativement la taille de sa propre chambre et pourtant, il était infiniment plus chaleureux et agréable. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il venait ici pour fuir la solitude. Avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler, cela empêchait de trop penser et de s'enfermer dans des constatations déprimantes. Il aurait pu aller chez Blaise, ça n'était pas si loin, et il était sensé être son ami, mais depuis quelques temps il était devenu impossible de le voir sans Théodore. Et, sans que Draco arrive précisément à expliquer cela, il avait parfaitement conscience de faire tache lorsqu'il était à côté d'eux.

Il soupira faiblement et chercha à tâtons son paquet de cigarettes sur les couvertures. Il venait tout juste de mettre la main dessus et d'en extraire sa précieuse dépendance lorsque le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta. Draco ne fit aucun geste pour bouger. Pas le moindre sursaut. Il se contenta de ronchonner en constatant qu'il n'avait pas de briquet et de coincer, malgré tout, une Lucky Strike entre ses dents.

Harry eut un air surpris lorsque son regard croisa celui de Draco. Ses cheveux encore humides goutaient sur son torse mais il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir conscience.

-Tu fumes encore ?

-Pas vraiment, puisqu'elle est éteinte.

Draco ne sut pas si Harry n'avait pas entendu sa réponse ou s'il avait préféré l'ignorer. Il se séchait énergiquement les cheveux avec sa serviette sans plus se soucier de lui. Draco remit la cigarette dans son paquet en l'observant finir de s'habiller.

-En général je fume parce que je m'ennuie. Tu faisais quoi là dedans ?

-Je me branlais. On y va ?

-Tu as toujours besoin d'être aussi vulgaire ?

Harry haussa un sourcil. Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait emprunté cette mimique à Draco.

-Je répondais juste à ta question Malfoy. Tu préfères que je dise 'je me masturbais' ?

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et consentit à se lever, non sans pousser un énorme soupir largement exagéré.

-Tu as vraiment envie qu'on y aille ? demanda-t-il en trainant les pieds.

-Eh ! C'est toi qui m'as demandé de te faire sortir parce que tu t'ennuyais vraiment trop en ce moment. C'est trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

-Je pensais que tu allais m'emmener au restaurant ou que tu me payerai un ciné… Les gens font ça d'habitude.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Dans quel monde tu vis ? Allez, je suis sur que tu vas aimer. Et la bière n'est vraiment pas chère du tout. Je pourrai même t'en offrir une.

Draco marmonna quelque chose à propos d'alcool de prolétaire mais Harry fit semblant de ne pas entendre.

Ce soir il l'emmenait dans un bar où il était considéré comme un habitué.

-Le Terrier est tenu par Arthur et Molly Weasley, ce sont les parents de Ron, précisa-t-il inutilement. Ils organisent souvent des défis artistiques et bon nombre d'artistes montants ont été repéré là-bas. L'ambiance y est vraiment super tu verras.

Draco fit semblant de bouder encore un peu alors qu'ils affrontaient le vent de la fin du mois de novembre.

-Alors tu vas faire tes… tes trucs ?

Harry retient un rire : il ne voulait pas froisser Draco alors que celui-ci tentait de s'intéresser un minimum à son univers. Cela arrivait tellement rarement. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de dire que ça n'était pas un travail et que ça manquait particulièrement de goût ou de l'insulter avec un sourire en coin. Harry se doutait que c'était de la provocation gratuite, mais dans ce genre de moment, il se demandait sincèrement pourquoi il perdait son temps à fréquenter quelqu'un comme Draco Malfoy.

-Mes graffs ? Ouais. On doit réaliser une fresque à plusieurs sur l'un des murs du bar.

Draco hocha la tête. Durant le reste du trajet Harry tenta de lui donner des informations sur le thème et sur les idées qu'il avait déjà.

_Le Terrier_ était exactement le genre d'endroit où Draco n'aurait jamais songé à mettre les pieds. C'était une grande bâtisse coincée entre deux immeubles d'habitation. De l'extérieur, seul les quelques personnes qui fumaient en sirotant leur bière laissaient deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un bar. Draco aurait plutôt prit ça pour un bazar. A travers la baie vitrée on pouvait apercevoir des tables et des chaises totalement dépareillées et il semblait y régner un désordre qui rivalisait sans aucune difficulté avec l'appartement de Luna. Sur la devanture, un énorme lion sortait du mur. Harry lui précisa d'un air particulièrement sérieux que c'était leur mascotte, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Draco.

-Un lion dans un terrier ? Vous auriez du choisir le lapin.

-Soit pas si conformiste… ronchonna Harry sur la défensive, en poussant la lourde porte du bar.

A l'intérieur, ils furent accueillis par une fille à peine plus jeune qu'eux et qui ressemblait fortement à Ron.

-Harry, susurra-t-elle en remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille, maman sera contente de te voir. Je vais la chercher.

-C'est Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron.

-Je ne m'en serais jamais douté moi-même.

La fin de sa phrase se perdit sous l'arrivée en trombe d'une petite femme ronde que Draco identifia immédiatement comme étant Molly Weasley.

-HARRY MON CHERI ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Mais viens, entre, ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte. Tu sais bien que tu es ici chez toi. Tiens, tu es venu accompagné ? Mais viens donc t'assoir. Ron et Hermione ne sont pas encore là, tu es arrivé tôt. Oh Harry.

Elle le sera si fortement dans ses bras que Draco grimaça de douleur pour lui.

-Molly… Harry s'écarta non sans mal de la mère de son ami. Je vous présente Draco. On va prendre une table là-bas pour être tranquille.

-Aucun problème mon grand, fais comme chez toi.

-Je suis traumatisé, informa Draco une fois qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloigné.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Molly a toujours été un peu… démonstrative.

-Sérieusement je me demande si elle ne me fait pas encore plus peur que la mère de Blaise.

-Elle est adorable. Pour moi elle est un peu comme une mère de substitution. C'est agréable de sentir que quelqu'un vous aime et ferait n'importe quoi pour vous.

-A ce point c'est juste effrayant.

-Elle a toujours su combler le vide laissé par mes parents.

Draco ne posa aucune question, et Harry lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant.

Ginny s'approcha d'eux timidement et déposa sur la table deux cocktails d'un magnifique bleu.

-Ce sont des blue lagoon[1], informa-t-elle. C'est maman qui vous les offre. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Draco se demanda si elle avait conscience de dévorer littéralement Harry du regard et faisait ça pour l'allumer ou si elle pensait vraiment que personne ne s'en rendait compte.

Petit à petit le bar se remplissait. Ron et Hermione avait fini par les rejoindre et la jeune fille leur paya un verre de punch chacun. Draco pensa qu'au moins, même si la soirée était nulle, il aurait bu à l'œil. Au bout d'un moment un grand métis vêtu d'un baggy kaki et d'un débardeur blanc s'approcha de leur table.

-Alors on la commence cette fresque ?

Harry lui fit un sourire immense avant de se lever pour lui serrer la main.

-Salut Lee. Content que tu sois là.

Ron et Hermione le saluèrent aussi, et Draco fit du mieux qu'il pu pour se faire oublier, ce qui marcha relativement bien.

Harry s'éloigna non sans promettre de payer sa tournée dès qu'il reviendrait. Draco l'observa de loin mettre des gants en latex et couvrir son nez et sa bouche avec un keffieh noir et blanc. Il ressentit une certaine excitation lorsqu'Harry commença à tagguer. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau. Il occupait l'espace. Draco essaya de deviner ce qu'il était en train de dessiner mais ce n'était pour l'instant qu'un ensemble d'aplats colorés totalement abstraits.

-Il est doué hein.

L'exclamation de Ron le fit sortir de sa contemplation.

-Je sais pas, j'y connais rien.

-Moi je m'y connais, j'ai grandis dans cette baraque, et je te garantis que des artistes j'en ai vu. Mais des aussi doués que lui, il y'en a peu.

-C'est ton meilleur ami, se contenta de répondre Draco.

Ron haussa les épaules. Hermione avait quitté la table pour aller aider Ginny à faire le service : la performance de ce soir avait attiré pas mal de monde.

-Je vais appeler Blaise, on rigole bien avec lui, finit par dire Ron en ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

Draco eut l'air surpris mais il ne dit rien.

Il observa Hermione apporter une bière à Harry et le brun s'éloigna de la fresque un instant pour la siroter tout en discutant avec animation avec son amie. Il avait l'air réellement heureux. Un instant, il tourna les yeux vers lui, et Draco soutient son regard. Puis il se détourna et dit quelque chose à Hermione avant de retourner à son travail.

Quelques secondes plus tard la jeune fille leur apportait deux bières :

-C'est Harry qui les offre, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco avant de se tourner vers Ron. Tout va bien mon doudou ?

Draco faillit s'étouffer en buvant une gorgée de bière mais il se reprit vite.

-Non, je m'ennuie ferme sans toi ma puce, mais j'ai appelé un pote qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Draco était doublement choqué. Premièrement par cet étalage de niaiserie qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Ensuite parce que Ron venait clairement d'indiquer que Blaise Zabini alias Monsieur Connard, était son pote. Il se sentait trahit et bafoué. Il se leva pour aller fumer une cigarette, emportant sa bière avec lui.

Il en fuma trois et réussi à ignorer superbement Blaise et Théo lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Il était fier de lui.

-Tu m'en files une ?

Il tendit son paquet.

-Tu as finis de gribouiller sur les murs ?

-Je sais bien que tu n'as aucune considération pour ce que je fais mais tu pourrais au moins faire semblant…

Draco tourna enfin la tête vers Harry, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Je plaisantais, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment impressionnant.

Harry fut gêné. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel compliment. Il baissa les yeux et ne put retenir un sourire.

-Je me suis demandé si tu étais parti, finit-il par avouer.

-Et si j'étais parti, qu'est ce que ça aurai changé ?

Harry haussa les épaules en soufflant sa fumée en l'air.

-Rien sans doute. Je te paye un verre ? Demanda-t-il en écrasant son mégot.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête.

Ils prirent deux vodkas tonics[1]. Harry s'amusait avec le citron du bout de sa paille. Il racontait des choses que Draco écoutait à moitié. Il chercha du regard Blaise et les autres mais ne les trouva pas. Ginny venait de leurs apporter deux autres verres lorsque Draco demanda à Harry où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être.

-Surement sortis fumer. Ou alors ils dansent à l'étage.

Devant l'air interrogatif de Draco, Harry poursuivit :

-Le Terrier n'est pas constitué uniquement de cette salle ci. Il y'en a encore une autre là haut. C'est une piste de danse. En général elle n'est ouverte que le jeudi, le vendredi et le samedi soir. Ce sont Fred et Georges Weasley qui s'occupent de la musique : des vrais phénomènes.

-Ils sont combien dans cette famille au juste ?

-Officiellement, Arthur et Molly ont 7 enfants, mais en réalité ils en ont bien plus. Hermione et moi par exemple.

Draco bu son verre cul-sec.

-C'est sale. Ron et Hermione sont frère et sœur ?

Harry voulu rire et boire en même temps et il manqua de s'étouffer.

-Ils ne sont pas VRAIMENT frère et sœur. Mais Molly ferait tout pour Hermione comme pour sa propre fille.

Draco fit signe qu'il avait compris. La tête lui tournait légèrement. Il écouta encore Harry parler un moment, se laissant plus bercer par sa voix qu'autre chose. Il hochait juste la tête de temps en temps pour montrer qu'il suivait.

Il ne savait plus très bien combien de verres il avait bu.

-Tu viens danser ? Finit par demander Harry une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Draco accepta à contre cœur.

A l'étage il semblait y avoir encore plus de monde. Le parquet en bois glissait à force d'être poli par les danseurs. Les spots de lumière les firent cligner des yeux quelques secondes. Harry se fraya un chemin parmi les corps en mouvement et Draco l'imita.

Il se sut pas exactement quand il se mit à danser mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il se déhanchait lorsqu'il se stoppa net : a quelques mètres de lui, sur la piste, Blaise Zabini roulait la pelle du siècle à Théodore Nott. Draco en resta bouche bée. Il du les observer à peine trop longtemps.

-Tu aimes bien les garçons Draco ? Demanda une voix tout près de son oreille, afin qu'il puisse l'entendre malgré le bruit.

Les vapeurs de l'alcool, le rythme de la musique, et la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien répondirent à sa place.

-Oui, mais j'aime bien les filles aussi, en fait j'aime…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà une bouche s'emparait de la sienne. Durant une seconde interminable Draco hésita entre cracher sur cette personne et s'enfuir en courant, ou répondre au baiser.

Il choisit la deuxième solution.

Il avait jeté sa dignité aux ordures : c'était déjà ça de bordel en moins.

-Ouvre la bouche, marmonna Potter contre ses lèvres.

Draco obéit. Il laissa cette langue venir se loger avec avidité contre la sienne. Il les laissa se mêler, se découvrir, se gouter. A cet instant, il n'en avait rien à foutre que ce soit Potter ou un autre, que tout le monde puisse le voir, ou que le gémissement contre lui soit celui d'un homme : il se sentait juste infiniment désirable, et pour ça, il aurait pu bander. Mais un Malfoy savait se tenir en publique, même avec quelques grammes dans le sang.

* * *

><p>Ce fut cette maudite pluie qui le réveilla brusquement. Il avait un mal de crâne atroce et des lutins qui dansaient la java dans l'estomac. Il mit quelques secondes à savoir où il était.<p>

Black out[2].

Draco se maudit. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir autant bu que ça.

Quelqu'un bougea dans le lit à côté de lui, et en apercevant la tignasse de Potter des souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent brusquement. Il se leva, comme si les draps l'avaient brulé.

Il avait dormi habillé. _Dieu merci_.

Luna était assise sur le plan de travail de ce qui lui servait de cuisine et lisait un magasine en tournant les pages à l'envers et en grignotant des radis. Elle releva la tête et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de l'ignorer à nouveau.

Draco rassembla ses affaires le plus silencieusement possible.

-Où tu vas comme ça ? Marmonna une voix ensommeillée.

-Faire les poubelles : je dois retrouver ma dignité.

-Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, il me semble que les éboueurs sont déjà passés, chantonna une voix rêveuse dans son dos.

-C'était une métaphore, soupira-t-il, je ne vais pas REELEMENT faire ça, je ne suis pas encore tombé aussi bas.

-J'avais compris.

Luna eut un sourire énigmatique avant de se replonger dans son magasine.

Draco fronça les sourcils et décida de ne pas chercher à savoir ce que la jeune fille avait bien pu vouloir dire. Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p>-BLAISE ! OUVRE TOUT DE SUITE.<p>

Draco tambourinait du poing contre la porte de l'appartement des Zabini depuis dix bonnes minutes. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin son poing resta levé de surprise.

-Et bien… Autant d'ardeur à me voir mon petit Draco…

-Madame, pardonnez mon intrusion si matinale.

Il lui fit un baisemain en grimaçant.

-Blaise est là ?

-Affirmatif. Mais il me semble qu'il dort encore. Il est juste neuf heures passé tu sais.

Draco la remercia et se dirigea l'air furieux vers la chambre de son meilleur ami.

-FOUTU BLAISE ZABINI, depuis quand es tu aussi sourd ? Ca fait des heures que je cogne à la porte.

Seul un grognement étouffé lui répondit.

Il se dirigea dans le noir jusqu'à la fenêtre et ouvrit violement les volets.

-On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? demanda la voix flegmatique de Théodore.

Draco se stoppa brusquement et se retourna au ralentit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Susurra-t-il.

Théo soupira et jeta un coup d'œil vers Blaise qui avait enfouit sa tête sous un oreiller et semblait bien décidé à se rendormir. Il consentit à se lever et les yeux de Draco s'agrandir d'horreur lorsqu'il constata qu'il était nu.

-Tu n'as donc jamais vu un sexe d'homme Malfoy ? Marmonna Théo en cherchant ses vêtements.

-Je suis un homme sombre crétin.

-Tu es venu ici uniquement pour nous insulter ou ta visite avait un autre but ?

-Je suis venu pour parler avec mon meilleur ami, sal parasite.

Théodore lui indiqua la porte.

-Allons parler dehors dans ce cas.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Mon meilleur ami est la chose flasque qui dort dans ce lit. Pas toi, Nott.

-Peu importe, car comme tu l'as si bien fais remarquer, Blaise dort. Allons parler dehors.

Il le poussa vers la sortie d'une main autoritaire et saisit un paquet de cigarette sur la table de chevet au passage.

A l'extérieur, il pleuvait toujours, alors Draco et Théodore s'assirent sur les marches à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Un silence s'éternisa entre eux, durant lequel Théodore alluma une cigarette et la fuma lentement.

-Alors ? Tu avais des choses à dire ?

-Mouais… Mais pas à toi… Ronchonna Draco.

Théodore haussa les épaules.

-Je suis ton seul interlocuteur pour le moment, alors il faudra faire avec. Cigarette ?

Draco accepta.

-Je ne me souviens pas de la fin de la soirée d'hier, avoua-t-il finalement à contre cœur.

Théodore ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et Draco songea que c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à ça. Habituellement, il riait avec beaucoup plus de retenu.

-Et donc tu es venu demander à Blaise de t'éclaircir la mémoire ?

-Plus ou moins. Enfin. Non. En réalité je suis venu ici pour lui demander pourquoi il t'a embrassé comme si tu étais une foutue gonzesse hier.

Théodore eut un sourire énigmatique qui énerva Draco.

-Et bien tu vois que tu te souviens de certaines choses. Quoi d'autre ?

-Je me suis réveillé chez Luna.

-C'est tout ?

-Non. Il y avait Potter avec moi.

Théo ricana.

-Evidement, c'est lui qui t'a ramené, tu n'aurais jamais pu rentrer tout seul.

Draco tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais, susurra-t-il.

Le regard de Théodore brillait d'une malice que l'on pouvait difficilement ignorer.

-Tu te souviens avoir embrassé Harry ?

Draco voulu rester de marbre mais échoua lamentablement.

-Ouais… C'était pas… C'est lui qui est venu vers moi… J'ai vraiment pas réfléchi à ce qui se passait. Je me suis juste laissé faire. Je me fiche de ce type.

-Pas la peine de te justifier. C'est Ronald qui a attiré notre attention sur vous. Sinon, je crois que personne ne s'en serait rendu compte. Du coup tu lui as dis de s'occuper de sa copine qui faisait le service toute seule en bas au lieu de vous faire chier, ou quelque chose du genre. C'était plutôt joliment balancé je dois dire. Ensuite tu as dansé avec Harry. C'était hot. Moins que Blaise et moi, mais hot quand même.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il avait vraiment du boire plus que de raison, pour se donner en spectacle à ce point. Intérieurement, il maudissait Potter d'avoir abusé de sa faiblesse passagère.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, banalisa Théodore en rallumant une cigarette. Quand le bar a fermé tu as voulu rentrer tout seul mais tu as raté le trottoir et tu t'es étalé sur la route.

Draco eut un gémissement de pure souffrance et Théodore lui jeta une œillade compatissante.

-Qui a vu ça ?

-Potter et moi avons vu la chute. Les autres t'ont juste vu allongé par terre. Avant ça on n'avait pas réellement prit conscience que tu étais saoul à ce point. Tu caches plutôt bien ton jeu. Du coup Potter a dit qu'il te ramenait chez toi, et tu lui as fais tout un cinéma parce qu'il ne fallait pas que ton père te voit sinon il te déshériterait. Comme si tu habitais encore chez tes parents. Il a été d'une patience extrême.

-C'est une catastrophe, murmura Draco d'une voix blanche en regardant droit devant lui.

Théodore lui souffla sa fumée au visage.

-Tu dramatises. En réalité tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti. Je pensais que tu te souviendrais de tout.

Draco gémit comme un animal blessé.

-Je me sens souillé, pleurnicha-t-il.

Théodore haussa les épaules sans répondre.

-Et… Pour Blaise et toi ? Demanda finalement Draco.

Théodore réfléchit à tout ce qu'il aurait pu répondre. Il finit sa cigarette et en ralluma une autre avant de dire :

-On sort ensemble.

Il ne donna pas plus d'explications, parce qu'il aurait eut l'impression de se justifier, et qu'il estimait qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Il se doutait bien qu'un jour il serait forcé d'avoir cette discussion : on dormait rarement complètement nu collé à l'un de ses amis.

-Comment un truc comme ça a pu arriver ?

-Le plus naturellement du monde : j'ai toujours préféré les garçons, si c'est ce point là qui te gène.

-Blaise non.

Théodore tourna les yeux vers Draco.

-Il a changé d'avis visiblement.

-Merci pour ta perspicacité. Je répète ma question : comment c'est arrivé ? Je ne vous juge pas, je veux juste comprendre.

Théodore soupira longuement. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir envie de raconter ça à Draco, mais il se doutait que c'était inévitable.

-Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que ça fait un moment.

-Combien ?

-Plus ou moins six mois.

Draco s'étouffa de surprise.

-Six mois ! Mais comment vous avez pu me cacher ça si longtemps ?

-On a passé notre été ensemble. Tu étais en Grèce. Et puis ensuite, on se voyait rarement. Beaucoup moins que maintenant je veux dire. Ça a été assez facile en réalité. Tu te souviens de cette fois ou tu avais rendez vous avec Blaise et où j'étais là aussi ?

-Ouais.

-Et bien, il a fait exprès. Cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait : il en avait marre de te cacher ça. Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui. Il sentait que tu t'éloignais et ça lui faisait du mal. Je crois qu'il a essayé de nous avoir tout les deux en même temps. De ne pas avoir besoin de faire un choix.

-Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi : je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec le pénis de Zabini.

Théodore rit franchement.

-Bien sur que non. Je parlais d'affection, de sentiments. Il tient à toi, sincèrement.

Draco ne trouva rien à répondre. Il attrapa le paquet de cigarettes de Théodore et en alluma une pour se donner une contenance.

-Après le lycée je n'ai plus revu Blaise. Ni personne d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis à cette époque.

Draco hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Je pensais que je m'en fichais et que je n'en avais pas besoin mais en réalité, c'est important de ne pas être seul. Je devenais aigri avant d'être jeune. Avec le recul je me rends compte qu'à l'époque j'ai souffert de cette solitude mais que j'avais trop de fierté pour me l'avouer.

Il marqua une pause, comme pour laisser à Draco le temps de bien tout assimiler.

-Au début du mois de juin donc, j'ai recroisé Blaise. Je l'ai reconnu immédiatement, pas lui. Il était à la terrasse d'un café vers les invalides. Seul. Je suis venu m'assoir à sa table. A la réflexion ça a tout du scénario de film pourri.

Draco ricana.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Je me sentais seul sans doute et je me suis dis que cette personne avait partagé un moment de ma vie. On avait connu des personnes en commun, on avait forcément des choses à se dire. J'en avais marre d'être seul. Alors je me suis assis. Il m'a regardé derrière ses lunettes de soleil et il m'a dit le truc le plus cool que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux instantanément.

-Il a dit quoi ?

-« En principe je n'aime pas les hommes, mais si tu mets des talons aiguilles, du rouge à lèvre, et que tu fermes ta gueule, je veux bien faire une exception et te payer un verre ».

-C'est nul et macho…

-Peut être, mais sur le coup je l'ai trouvé génial. Il dégageait tellement de classe et de mépris. On voyait qu'il… Qu'il s'estimait lui-même. Qu'il se trouvait bandant. Et qu'il ne doutait pas une seule seconde du fait que n'importe qui était forcement de son avis. J'ai trouvé ça si classe.

-Tu t'es fais avoir comme une brêle quoi.

-Sans doute. Mais sa tête quand je lui ai dit que je m'étais simplement assis là parce que je l'avais reconnu valait un million. « Je ne me savais pas si célèbre » il a dit. « Si tu connais vraiment mon nom, je te payerai ce verre même sans talons et sans maquillage ». Et j'ai eu mon verre.

-Il voulait juste montrer qu'il avait des thunes si tu veux mon avis. Enfin bref. Et ensuite ? Tu lui as dis que tu faisais des pipes d'enfer et il a voulu tester ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais ça aurait pu marcher. Non. En réalité on a parlé longuement du lycée. De lui, principalement. De ce qu'il était devenu. De sa mère qui était parti à l'étranger avec son mec du moment. De toi qui étais en Grèce. De lui qui se retrouvait seul et qui s'ennuyait ferme. De lui qui n'avait pas besoin de travailler pour vivre donc il ne voyait plus personne. De lui qui était tellement à plaindre dans ce monde si cruel. Moi je fumais ses cigarettes et je buvais ses paroles : il était tellement égocentrique que ça me fascinait. Je lui ai proposé qu'on se revoie si ça pouvait lui éviter d'être seul et il a accepté.

-Tu as des tendances masochistes ?

-Non : il était bandant. Je me suis dis qu'avec un peu d'effort je pourrai le mettre dans mon lit.

-Pourtant il ne jurait que par les femmes, t'as pas froid aux yeux.

-Peut être, mais j'ai eut raison finalement non ?

-Sans doute. Je me passerais des détails croustillants si tu veux bien.

-Donc. On s'est revu le lendemain, et les jours suivants. Il m'a dit des trucs comme quoi j'étais génial parce que moi au moins je l'écoutais parler. Quand j'ai essayé de l'embrasser un peu plus tard il s'est laissé faire. En fait, ça n'a pas été si compliqué que ça : Blaise s'aime et moi je l'aimais déjà. Il a du voir ça en moi et ça a du le satisfaire. Le reste c'est fait naturellement. Je pensais qu'il me jetterai dès qu'il en aurait assez, mais je dois lui convenir. Avec lui, je crois que j'ai passé le plus bel été de ma vie.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Alors c'est vraiment sérieux ?

Théodore décida qu'il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à ça.

-C'est cool, finit par avouer Draco. C'est bien qu'il t'ait trouvé. J'aurai juste bien aimé l'apprendre… Différemment.

-C'est tout ?

-Quoi c'est tout ?

-Pas de discours comme quoi Blaise finira par trouver une jolie paire de nichon bien docile et me laisser tomber ?

-Nan. Si ça doit arriver, ça arrivera. C'est pas à moi de faire des prédictions là-dessus. Et puis, honnêtement, j'en ai un peu rien à foutre. Je crois que je suis même un peu rassuré en fin de compte.

-A quel sujet ?

-Je reste son meilleur ami. Ceci dit, j'ai été con d'en douter : comme si tu pouvais rivaliser avec moi.

Théodore éclata de rire.

-T'as raison va. Il n'a pas deux amis comme toi.

-Heureusement pour lui.

Un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Draco se lève.

-Il pleut un peu moins, je vais en profiter pour rentrer.

-A plus.

-Ouais. Salut Blaise pour moi.

-De la plus délicieuse des façons.

Draco grimaça.

-Merci pour l'image mentale mec.

Théodore le regarda partir sous la pluie en fumant une énième cigarette. Il faudrait qu'il aille en racheter. Il resta assis là un long moment à rejouer dans sa tête les souvenirs qu'il venait d'évoquer. L'église venait de sonner 11 heures quand quelqu'un sortit de l'immeuble.

-Salut, homme de ma vie.

-Salut. Bien dormi ?

Blaise passa son bras autour des épaules de Théo en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Ouais. Désolé de t'avoir laissé avec l'autre timbré au fait…

-Pas de soucis. Je crois qu'on avait besoin de se parler.

Blaise tourna la tête et fit une moue faussement contrariée.

-Ah oui ? Tu lui parles à lui ?

-Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

Blaise déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Rien, je te taquine. Enfin, tu dois bien reconnaitre que tu n'es pas très bavard.

-Je sais. J'essayerai de faire des efforts d'accord ?

Blaise eut l'air surpris.

-Je ne te demandais pas ça, mais j'accepte. Ceci dit, je ne te reproche rien. J'aime le Théo taciturne et énigmatique.

Théodore eut un sourire qui donna envie à Blaise de capturer ses lèvres.

-Tu l'aimes pour l'instant mais il finira par te lasser et je veux éviter ça. Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais.

-Je te fais confiance.

* * *

><p><em>A très bientôt pour la suite, si l'aventure vous intéresse toujours. Je l'espère. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.<em>

_Votre dévouée, _

_Sam'_


	7. LIC7 Tomber à l'eau

**Update : **_26/06/2012 ~Bizarrement, bien que je n'ai pas posté ici depuis 2 mois, il pleut encore. Coïncidence ?... Je ne crois pas. (En réalité, Dieu, cette femme fontaine, jouit d'avance à l'idée de lire ce chapitre, grand bien lui fasse._

* * *

><p><strong>Mea culpa du jour :<strong> 2 mois de retard, je pense que c'est excusable n'est-ce pas ? (Ah bon, non ? Vraiment pas ?)

**Spéciale D10Kas :** Cette fanfiction est toujours, avant toute chose, un cadeau pour **D. Would, **anciennement** Dairy's Scribenpenne,** et **messie** à ses heures perdues. Je pense qu'il est important que vous sachiez tous que cela fait 1 an que nous nous sommes rencontrées IRL (_comme disent les d'jeunz_). Nous allons célébrer ça comme il se doit, on a même organiser une graaaande marche pour ça que nous avons appelé la **gay pride**.  
>Si parmi vous, certains y seront, n'hésitez pas à agiter les bras.<br>Parallèlement je vais épouser **AL **et donc comme je serais ensuite en voyage de noce la suite viendra surement tardivement (ouioui je prépare mon excuse à l'avance, je m'améliore).  
>Ensuite, sachez que le groupe facebook du <strong>Baba <strong>ceylavie. Voilà, ça c'est dit.

**Note**: Je répondrais aux reviews demain soir, promis. Mais je vous aime tous très fort, et je jouis en vous lisant.

**Note²** : J'éditerai ce chapitre avec la **version corrigée**, sans fautes et tout, plus tard également. En attendant soyez coules.

**Rating : NC-18**

**Disclamer :** **J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de lecture : [1] <strong>Un film à voir, absolument. Et sans doute un livre à lire, mais je ne l'ai pas encore fait.

**[2] **D. vous donnera de plus amples informations sur cette pratique, en tant qu'étudiante en histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Tomber à l'eau<strong>

_"Tu n'est pas saoul, Paris est sous la Seine_  
><em>la Seine, la Seine"<em>  
>Un monstre à Paris - Vanessa Paradis feat. M<p>

Après sa discussion avec Théodore, Draco n'avait pas eut envie de rentrer chez lui. Il avait marché un peu sous la pluie, puis quand elle avait été trop forte il avait hésité à aller chez Luna. Il avait renoncé au dernier moment par peur de tomber sur Harry. Il avait embrassé ce type. Il voyait mal comment il avait pu tomber aussi bas. Finalement, il était allé au Terrier. Il ne savait pas si ce serait ouvert ni même si il y aurait quelqu'un, mais c'était le seul endroit qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Un habitué buvait un café en fumant à la terrasse. Molly Weasley passait la serpillère derrière le bar.

-Bonjour, marmonna Draco en entrant.

-Bonjour mon garçon. Tu vas mieux ?

Le sang de Draco se glaça dans ses veines : cette bonne femme ridicule l'avait vu dans un état pitoyable, il était définitivement souillé.

-Mouais. Je voudrai bien un café s'il vous plait Molly.

Il s'assit à une table près de la vitre et s'observa dans le reflet. En constatant qu'il avait des cernes il mit précipitamment ses lunettes de soleil. Madame Weasley lui apporta son café et le journal.

-Tu n'es pas en cours ?

-Merci. Non. J'ai fais en sorte de n'avoir des cours que le vendredi après-midi pour pouvoir sortir le jeudi soir.

-Sage décision. C'est vrai que vous choisissez vos horaires à la fac.

-Pas toujours.

-Qu'est ce que tu étudies exactement ?

Draco se demanda si elle comptait lui faire la discussion toute la matinée. Il eu un tic nerveux.

-L'économie, la gestion… Ce genre de trucs.

Il fit mine de lire le journal pour bien faire comprendre à Molly qu'il ne souhaitait pas discuter. Il voulait juste ne pas être seul. Avoir de l'animation autour de lui. Visiblement le message passa car elle retourna astiquer son plancher.

Il resta assis là un bon moment avant de se lever, non sans laisser un généreux pourboire, pour aller chercher ses affaires chez lui avant de filer en cours. Il allait sortir du bar lorsqu'Harry y entra, les cheveux en désordre, l'air affolé, et le souffle erratique, comme s'il avait couru.

-J'ai oublié mes bombes ici hier soir ! S'exclama-t-il avant même de dire bonjour à qui que ce soit.

Puis, son regard croisa celui de Draco.

-Oh. Tu… Harry désigna la porte.

-Ouais je m'en vais, j'ai cours.

-Ah. Tu vas encore en cours ? Je ne le savais même pas.

-Il y'a tant de choses de moi que tu ignores Potter.

Draco sortit sans un mot de plus.

- Attends-je… MOLLY ! Je passerai plus tard, laisse tomber pour les bombes ! Merci ! Bonne journée.

Harry sortit précipitamment et suivit Draco.

- Attends-moi, je dois te parler !

-Moi je n'ai rien à te dire. Je suis pressé, lâche moi.

-Je t'accompagne, je peux te parler en chemin.

-Soit.

-A propos d'hier soir, tu sais. Tu te souviens ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-Très bien, menti Draco.

-Bon. Je… Je me doute bien que j'ai été un peu… direct. Pour le baiser je veux dire.

Draco eut un rire froid.

-Mais j'avais bu. On avait bu tout les deux. Ce serait con que ça change quelque chose. On a cas… Oublier ça d'accord ?

-Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que ça change ? Demanda Draco d'un ton polaire.

-Et bien… Notre… amitié, j'imagine.

Draco se stoppa brusquement.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis Potter. N'oublies jamais ça. Je te parle et je te fréquente parce que ça me distrait, alors surtout ne t'inquiète pas : ça ne va strictement rien changer entre nous. C'était cool mais je ne recommencerai pas. Ceci dit, on n'est plus des gamins, ce n'est pas un bisou qui doit te bouleverser mon grand. Sur ce, j'habite ici. A un de ces jours.

Draco disparu dans l'immeuble le plus proche, sans laisser à Harry le loisir de lui répondre.

-Putain de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Draco relisait ses notes de cours quand on sonna à la porte. Il haussa un sourcil : il n'attendait personne, et d'ailleurs, personne ne venait jamais le voir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone : il était près de 21 heures et personne n'avait cherché à le joindre. Il alla ouvrir la porte, plus que sceptique.<p>

-Potter… grinça-t-il en découvrant le jeune homme.

-Malfoy, j'ai su que tu habitais là parce que j'ai regardé sur la boite aux lettres.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Ça a l'air grand… Je peux entrer ?

Draco se recula à contre cœur et Harry alla échouer sur le canapé.

-T'as même une télé écran plasma. C'est la classe ça.

-Je sais. Qu'est ce que tu me veux Potter ? T'as l'air on ne peut plus défoncé mon pauvre garçon. Siffla Draco énervé au possible.

Harry l'ignora superbement et s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé, complètement stone.

-Tu me fais un café ?

Draco leva un sourcil septique mais tourna les talons sans broncher et revient de la cuisine un instant plus tard avec une tasse de café fumant entre ses doigts.

Harry pencha la tête en arrière et l'appuya derrière lui les yeux mi-clos.

-Je fume pas souvent, prononça-t-il tout bas en attrapant son café. Juste… Quand un bon copain m'en propose.

-Et quand tu as fumé tu te sens obligé de trainer ton corps chez la première personne innocente que tu croises ?

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. La tension était palpable. Draco, debout devant le sofa, dévisageait le jeune artiste sans baisser les yeux, les lèvres pincées. Après ce qui sembla une éternité Harry répondit d'une toute petite voix d'enfant prit en faute :

-Non… Je pensais à toi.

Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il étouffa un soupire.

-Je me demandais… Pourquoi tu avais toujours l'air si contrarié.

-Ça c'est uniquement quand je te vois Potter. Ça me file la gerbe.

Harry encaissa. Il bu son café d'une traite et reposa la tasse d'un coup sec sur la table basse en verre.

-Avec toi, c'est un pas en avant dix pas en arrière hein ? Je vais y aller. Je m'en voudrais de te rendre encore un peu plus malade.

Harry se leva et vacilla un instant. Draco ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

-Je comprends pas ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu me haïsses autant.

Il s'avança vers la porte. L'ouvrit.

-Je te comprends pas. Vraiment. Tu as l'art de rendre tout tellement compliqué.

Il fit un pas en dehors de l'appartement.

-J'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de la part d'un mec complètement défoncé et qui n'a même pas eut les couilles de me répondre une deuxième fois.

Draco le fixait de son regard impénétrable, toujours debout à la même place. C'était la première fois qu'ils reparlaient des graffitis sur le mur à côté de la galerie.

-Merci pour le café.

Harry s'engouffra dans l'escalier et disparu du champ de vision de Draco.

Il entendit la porte claquer.

* * *

><p><em>« Draco,<em>

_Tu dis que je n'ai pas eut les couilles de te répondre, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je n'ai rien écrit sur ce mur parce que ça n'aurait eu aucun sens. Je voulais te parler. Moi, je suis peut être pas le mec le plus courageux de notre foutue planète, mais j'ai au moins eu ce cran là. Je suis venu à la rencontre du type qui avait l'air de me haïr le plus au monde. Moi, au moins, j'ai provoqué un affrontement direct, quand tu te contentais de te cacher derrière des lettres noires sur un mur gris. Derrière des formules acides._

_Maintenant, si c'est une réponse que tu souhaites, je t'en fais une. Mais elle ne tiendra jamais entière sur un seul mur. _

_Je ne sais pas nager tu sais ? Je fais parti des gosses de riches dont tu parles. Ceux qui sont allés à l'école et qui ont pris des cours de natation à la con. Pourtant je ne sais pas nager parce que mon bateau n'a jamais fais naufrage. Alors je ne me suis jamais retrouvé enseveli sous les eaux en train d'essayer de me débattre. _

_Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je me suis contenté de regarder les autres tenter de remonter à la surface pour respirer cet air que moi je trouvais trop pollué pour mes pauvres poumons encrassés par la fumée du tabac._

_Qui d'eux ou moi est le plus fort ? Qui saura le mieux s'en sortir face à cette chienne de vie ?_

_Toi et moi, on ne vaut pas mieux que tous les autres. On ne respire plus sous nos masques : on suffoque, on survit. Jeunesse décadente. On sourit. Tout va bien dans nos voix quand nos yeux crient à l'aide. Absurde. Comme le monde. _

_On est paumés dans une société qui ne nous convient pas. Un foutu labyrinthe dont on ne trouve pas la sortie. Et on peut juste crier notre mécontentement sans jamais apporter de solution._

_Toi et moi, on a au moins ça en commun._

_Etrangement tu me fascines._

_Je crois que voir le monde par tes yeux doit être une chose extraordinaire._

_Tout a l'air si différent. »_

La lettre n'était pas signée mais elle n'avait pas besoin de l'être. Elle se trouvait dans une enveloppe non timbrée sur laquelle il y avait juste écrit « la réponse ».

Draco la fixait encore de longue minute après avoir fini de la lire, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, emmitouflé dans un peignoir blanc. Un mégot tomba sur le sol devant lui et des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient de ses cheveux sur son front, mais il semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Les sourcils froncés, il était perdu loin dans ses pensées.

Il se demanda si Harry était venu la déposer là pendant la nuit. Après tout il avait des horaires complètement décalés alors ça n'aurait pas été très étonnant.

Où pouvait-il être actuellement ? Sans doute en train de dormir chez l'un de ses amis.

Il ne lui connaissait pas d'adresse.

Il soupira faiblement. Ce mec allait le rendre dingue. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il s'acharnait à ce point. Pourquoi il continuait à essayer de tirer quelque chose de lui ? Il avait été détestable, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il avait du tout gâcher, tout détruire, comme Harry avait dit le redouter la veille. Une personne saine d'esprit fuirait aussi loin que possible, mais pas lui. Il ne faisait rien comme tout le monde visiblement.

Draco replia soigneusement la lettre et la glissa dans l'enveloppe avant de rentrer se réfugier dans la chaleur de son appartement.

Il mit en route la cafetière et surfa un moment sur le net. Il répondit à ses mails avant d'aller consulter ses actualités facebook.

Pansy se plaignait du mauvais temps, une de ses anciennes conquêtes lui envoyait un poke et Blaise l'avait encore invité à un vernissage prévu le soir même. Draco grogna et mis de la musique avant de retirer son peignoir pour s'habiller. Il opta pour un ensemble sobre : un jean noir coupe slim Givenchy et une chemise Lagerfeld très graphique blanche dont la ligne de boutonnière noire allongeait sa silhouette à merveille.

Il feuilleta rapidement son agenda tout en sirotant son café, pour vérifier s'il avait quelque chose de prévu dans la journée. A part un repas avec ses parents le midi, rien. Il tenta de trouver une excuse pour fuir la corvée de Blaise mais rien ne lui semblait assez crédible.

Lorsqu'il attrapa son blouson en cuir noir signé Armani, Draco ne pu s'empêcher de faire un rapide calcul de la somme qu'il portait sur lui. Il sourit d'un air satisfait devant le montant exorbitant. Avec ses chaussures Paul Smith –il avait craqué la semaine dernière pour leurs reflets bleus subtils qui faisaient ressortir la sobriété de ses tenues, assorties à sa montre il devait atteindre facilement le salaire mensuel de plus de la moitié des habitants de son immeuble, pourtant relativement huppé.

Draco attrapa ses clefs avant de sortir précipitamment sans même prendre la peine d'éteindre la lumière. Il songea que Pansy serait scandalisée, elle qui était à moitié écolo. Elle n'achetait que du maquillage bio issu du commerce équitable.

Draco eut un rire narquois en dévalant les escaliers.

Il sorti son téléphone de sa poche et pianota dessus quelques secondes. Un instant plus tard le prénom d'Astoria s'affichait sur l'écran.

Il hésita avant de décrocher et laissa 2 sonneries retentir.

« Oui ? » se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton polaire.

La jeune fille toussota un instant avant de prendre la parole.

-Draco, je viens de recevoir ton message.

-Etonnamment, je viens de l'envoyer.

-Ne sois pas désobligeant. Je suis libre tout de suite, on peut manger ensemble à midi si tu veux.

-Je vais devoir refuser ta proposition ma douce, je suis de corvée familiale.

-Très bien. Quand proposes-tu alors ?

-Un soir. Dans la semaine. Je ne sais pas. Je suis pas mal occupé en ce moment, mentit-il avec aplomb.

-Tu dis que tu veux me revoir mais tu n'as pas le temps ?

-On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut Astoria.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Je dois te laisser j'ai un double appel. Je te tiens au courant. Dans la semaine, promit-il d'un ton tranquille en observant des chaussures hors de prix dans une vitrine.

-C'est ça.

Draco enfoui son téléphone au fond de sa poche en soupirant. Il ne savait même pas exactement pourquoi il lui avait envoyé un message disant qu'il souhaitait la revoir. Sans doute pour s'occuper les mains. Il aurait mieux fait de fumer une cigarette. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse aussi vite.

Au moins, songea-t-il dans un élan de positivisme, s'il avait besoin de tirer son coup, elle répondait présente.

* * *

><p>Harry était allongé sur le canapé en cuir noir. Sa tête reposait nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir et il tirait nerveusement sur un fil qui dépassait de la manche de son sweat gris.<p>

-Est-ce qu'il te plait ?

Il sursauta légèrement au son de la voix masculine à sa droite.

-Ce n'est pas… le verbe que j'aurai employé, répondit Harry la bouche sèche.

Il laissa un silence s'installer, le temps de formuler mentalement sa phrase.

-J'aurai plutôt dit qu'il m'attire. C'est exactement ça. Ca n'est pas… physique. Ou plutôt, si, ça l'est, mais entre autre chose. Je veux dire… J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de penser à lui, de le regarder, d'imaginer ce qu'il ressent ou comment il va réagir. Je ne le regarde pas parce que je le trouve beau, je le regarde parce que je le trouve fascinant.

Harry fixa le plafond blanc, y cherchant une tâche qui n'existait pas. C'était à croire que la femme de ménage récurait même les plafonds. Il soupira légèrement.

-Il est totalement différent de toutes les personnes que j'ai pu fréquenter jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pour moi, il est une énigme. Un mystère à résoudre. Et quand j'ai l'impression que je vais enfin trouver la solution, un autre élément se rajoute à l'équation, plus complexe encore. J'ai la sensation qu'être près de lui m'apportera quelque chose, alors je l'empêche de s'échapper. Du moins j'essaie. Je refuse de perdre aussi je crois. Si j'abandonne, je lui donne raison.

-C'est un jeu pour toi ?

-C'est plus que ça. On se connait à peine lui et moi, mais quand je suis avec lui, je me sens tellement vivant. C'est étrange. Je voudrais comprendre ça. J'ai bizarrement envie de lui plaire, aussi. Pas qu'il me trouve classe, ou distingué ou… Je ne sais pas quoi. Je veux lui plaire moralement. Je veux qu'il pense que finalement, peut être que j'avais raison. Qu'il pense que je peux être mieux qu'un autre. Merde…

Harry étouffa un rire amer.

-Je fais psychopathe non ?

-Tu a envie de coucher avec lui ? Demanda Blaise au lieu de répondre.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Il est hétéro non ?

-Si j'avais eu le même raisonnement quand j'ai revu Blaise cet été, ma vie sexuelle serait beaucoup moins excitante, crois moi.

Harry se releva à moitié, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, et tourna la tête pour observer Théodore, appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Blaise renversa la tête en arrière et aboya de rire.

-J'aime les femmes, dit-il à l'attention de Harry lorsque son fou rire fut passé.

Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, et prit un air sérieux, comme si ce qu'il allait dire était très important.

-J'aime leurs formes. J'aime tenir un sein dans ma main, caresser la courbe d'une hanche, sentir leur parfum sucré, observer leurs jambes qui n'en finissent plus dès que les beaux jours reviennent, passer ma main dans des longs cheveux juste lavés…

Théodore, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place comme si il hésitait à entrer pour de bon dans la pièce, l'observait les yeux brillants de malice.

Blaise lui, avait le regard perdu dans le vide et l'air rêveur.

-Lécher une chatte.

Harry grimaça et Théo éclata de rire.

-Bref. Je suis un hétéro, un vrai. Mais je crois que j'aime encore plus Théo. Il est grand, anguleux, puissant. Masculin. Mais je le préfère à n'importe quelle fille. Sérieusement, tu n'as pas idée de ses prouesses au lit.

-J'aurai presque pu te trouver attendrissant Blaise, lança Harry blasé.

-T'attendrir est bien le dernier de mes soucis Potter. Bon alors, que décides tu ?

-A propos de quoi ? Soupira Harry qui s'était rassis normalement sur le canapé.

-On va faire un deal Potter. Parce que, je t'aime bien, sincèrement, mais, sans vouloir t'offenser, Draco, c'est un vrai frère pour moi, et son bonheur compte à mes yeux plus que le tien. Alors voilà, je te passe son numéro, tu couches avec lui s'il le faut, mais quoiqu'il arrive tu le rends heureux.

-Tu crois qu'on peut faire le bonheur des gens sans leur accord ? Ricana Harry, dubitatif.

-J'en sais rien. Je m'en fous. Je voudrai juste le revoir sourire pour de vrai.

Harry soupira.

-Il m'a l'air tordu ton deal.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

-C'est toi qui vois. Mais si tu acceptes les termes du contrat et que tu échoues, je te jure que je saurais m'en souvenir.

* * *

><p>Ses parents avaient choisis un restaurant coréen prisé, dans le 13ème. Draco haussa un sourcil sceptique devant la file d'attente à l'entrée du restaurant. Il se faufila à travers la foule et aperçu Lucius et Narcissa côte à côte près de la baie vitrée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait et ils affichaient l'air hautain des Malfoy. Draco sourit en coin.<p>

Il poussa la porte et indiqua au jeune homme à l'entrée qu'il était attendu.

-Mes honorables pa' et man', s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'eux, parodiant le héros de Orange Mécanique. [1]

Lucius étouffa à peine un soupir consterné.

-Draco. Assieds-toi, répondis sa mère en indiquant la place libre devant elle. Comment vas-tu ?

Draco brûlait de répondre quelque chose qui les mettrait mal à l'aise mais il n'en fit rien. Ce repas promettait d'être aussi long qu'ennuyant : autant faire en sorte qu'il commence le mieux possible.

-Bien. Et vous, mère ? Minauda-t-il.

-Très bien, merci.

Elle feuilleta la carte des plats un instant mais son regard fixe la trahissait. Draco était en retard d'un bon quart d'heure : elle avait déjà choisi son plat depuis longtemps.

Son père fut moins poli que sa mère.

-Leur plat du jour sera parfait, dit-il froidement en prenant sèchement le menu des mains de Draco.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, songeant que c'était de bonne guerre.

Une fois leur commende passée ses parents firent admirablement semblant de s'intéresser à sa vie.

-Comment se passent tes études Draco ?

-Vous me posez la question tous les samedis mère.

-Et tu me fais cette remarque à chaque fois. Contente-toi de répondre.

La remarque avait été faite sur le ton de la discussion mais il était impossible de se méprendre. Les yeux froids de Narcissa lançaient des éclairs.

Draco aspira ses nouilles bruyamment, en s'aidant maladroitement de ses baguettes, et tritura un morceau de chou avant de répondre.

-Bien je pense.

-Tu penses ? Questionna Lucius en arquant un sourcil. Tu en doutes ?

-Non. Mais je ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

Un silence s'éternisa un peu trop longtemps.

-Tes examens sont bientôt non ? Tenta Narcissa.

-Non. J'ai des partiels en janvier.

-Tu te sens prêt ? S'informa Lucius sans pour autant qu'on sente dans sa voix le moindre intérêt.

-C'est dans plus de 2 mois.

Tous trois se concentrèrent sur leur repas, bien conscients du malaise évident.

Les premières notes de 'Somebody that I used to know' brisèrent le silence. Draco grimaça en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Le numéro qui clignotait sur l'écran lumineux n'était pas enregistré dans son répertoire.

-Ne répond pas.

Il leva la tête pour croiser le regard sévère de son père. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Draco prit conscience que ses parents tentaient juste, maladroitement, de conserver un infime lien avec lui. Ils le voyaient s'éloigner de plus en plus et ne savaient simplement pas comment le retenir. Ce repas, qui avait lieu pratiquement tous les samedis midi, était pour eux un moyen d'entretenir le contact avec leur fils unique. Ils n'avaient jamais été doués pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient, et Draco était leur digne fils. Il affronta le regard de son père et décrocha, effrontément.

Lucius grogna.

-Draco Malfoy, lança-t-il sèchement en guise d'accroche.

-Salut Draco. C'est Harry. Blaise m'a filé ton numéro.

- Rappelle-moi de le rayer de mes fréquentations.

Le rire de Harry dans le combiné serra anormalement le cœur de Draco. Lui avait l'air de tout trouver amusant ou intéressant. Lui supportait ses sarcasmes et cherchait à nouveau à entrer en contact alors qu'il été sensé avoir tout gâché. Draco se demandait ce qui s'était passé dans leurs deux vies, pour qu'ils en arrivent à de telles différences.

-Je voulais savoir si tu venais ce soir au vernissage ?

Draco jeta un regard en coin à ses parents avant de se lever.

-Une minute.

Il parcouru la salle bondée, trouva les toilettes, et s'y refugia pour parler tranquille.

-Oh. Je te dérange ?

-Non non. Je suis au restaurant avec mes parents. Tu me sauves d'un ennui mortel.

-Je vois… Crise d'adolescence qui prend son temps ?

-Je t'en pris Potter… Tu ne les connais pas. Ils sont insupportables.

-Ca explique beaucoup de choses.

Au son de sa voix, Draco sut que Harry souriait.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je ne t'appelle pas pour parler génétique mais pour savoir si tu viens ce soir. Tu te souviens ?

-Je ne sais pas encore… J'ai peut être un truc à faire.

Il pensa à Astoria.

-Allez. Tu me dois une faveur : je t'ai tiré de ton repas.

-Pas faux.

-Donc c'est oui ?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça !

-Parfait ! A ce soir Malfoy.

Draco voulu protester mais Harry avait déjà raccroché. Il observa l'écran noir de son téléphone un instant, l'esprit ailleurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, il pianota pour trouver l'historique de ses appels et enregistra le numéro.

* * *

><p>Le vernissage avait lieu dans une galerie du 11ème. La galerie était bondée et pour voir les photos exposées, il fallait se tordre le cou. Près de l'entrée, un buffet proposait des choses à manger et à boire. Dehors, sur le trottoir, des groupes de personnes fumaient en discutant bruyamment. Il faisait déjà sombre dans la rue.<p>

A l'intérieur, Harry, Draco, Blaise et Théodore profitaient plus de la boisson que des photos exposées.

Un garçon à l'air candide et aux yeux clairs s'approcha d'eux en saluant Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Seamus ! Comment vas-tu ?

Sans attendre la réponse, Harry continua en se tournant vers les trois autres :

-Je vous présente Seamus, ou la preuve vivante qu'on peut en avoir une grosse et s'en servir n'importe comment.

Draco arqua un sourcil : il avait mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'Harry voulait dire.

Théodore pouffa derrière sa main. Il suivait Blaise comme son ombre depuis le début de la soirée, et Draco ne cessait de leur jeter des coups d'œil qu'il imaginait discrets.

-Dieu devrait me remettre ce qui est inutile aux autres hommes, déclara Blaise solennellement, une main sur le cœur.

-Je croyais que tu étais gâté par la nature ? Questionna Harry en riant.

-Et que je m'en servais pour biser les noix de coco et transporter mes enfants ? [2]

Draco roula des yeux.

-Il est réellement gâté, cru bon de préciser Théodore.

-C'est plutôt toi qui l'est, ricana Harry dans sa barde, faisant du même coup rougir violement Théo.

C'en fut trop pour Draco qui préféra s'éloigner discrètement plutôt que subir l'étalage sexuel de ses amis.

Il fit un tour dans la galerie, se faufilant à travers les gens pour observer les photos exposées. Elles étaient réellement belles. Il se surprit à en apprécier quelques unes.

-Tu sais, je sais m'en servir en vrai, marmonna Seamus dans son dos en sirotant son verre de vin.

-Jure ? demanda Draco, qui n'en avait sincèrement rien à faire et souhaiter parler de tout sauf des performances sexuelles des amis de Harry.

-Je t'assure. Harry dit ça parce qu'avec lui ça a été vraiment… bizarre. Mais ça ne venait pas forcement de moi n'est-ce pas ?

Draco hésita entre lui rire au nez, lui conseiller d'aller se pendre, ou lui expliquer que, si, sans doute, vu sa façon de se justifier le problème devait venir de lui.

-Par forcément, répondit-il à la place en cherchant Harry du regard –où ce petit con pouvait-il bien être ? Bien la peine de lui demander de venir si c'était pour le planter là…

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux, rieurs, de Lee Jordan. Il ne le reconnu pas immédiatement, mais après quelques secondes à le fixer, il se souvint qu'il avait participé au graff à la soirée du Terrier.

Jordan se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour venir lui susurrer à l'oreille :

-Besoin d'aide ?

Draco esquiva son regard un peu trop entendu à son goût, en faisant mine de lire ses messages sur son téléphone.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi.

Le grand métis ricana.

-Bonne soirée Seamus ?

-Pas mal, ronchonna-t-il. Mais Harry me fait encore chier avec cette vieille histoire. Tu sais bien à propose de… Enfin tu vois.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel complètement blasé.

Lee souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Ouais je vois. Qu'à-t-il dit exactement ?

-Que je ne sais pas m'en servir… C'est faux. Je veux dire, il n'a testé qu'une fois. Et c'était une erreur pour nous deux… Nous n'aurions pas du.

Lee lui donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.

-T'as raison vieux, faut pas te laisser faire par cette grande folle de Potter.

-Je ne me laisse pas faire, mais ça m'ennuierai que Draco, par exemple, croit ça de moi. Harry abuse.

Draco serra si fort son verre dans sa main qu'il se brisa, répandant son contenu sur le sol et laissant des traces de sang dans sa paume. Lee du se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire.

-Oups, grinça Draco en fusillant Lee du regard.

-Heu, désolé Seamus, je vais amener Draco nettoyer sa main. On revient vite, s'empressa de dire Lee en tirant le blond par la manche jusqu'à l'extérieur.

-Tu trouves ça drôle sérieusement ?

Draco tempêtait.

-Te voir te débattre contre toi-même pour ne pas lui dire à quel point tu n'avais rien à faire de sa vie ? Oui terriblement drôle.

-Je ne te parle pas de ça. Je te parle du fait de te moquer ouvertement de lui.

-Je ne me moquais pas, je le taquinais, détends toi… Bon allez viens on va soigner ça.

-C'est rien, juste une égratignure…

Lee haussa les épaules.

-Viens j'te dis.

Et, sans se soucier de vérifier si Draco le suivait bien, il remonta la rue mal éclairée jusqu'à un petit parc visiblement fermé. Il escalada la barrière rapidement et, de l'intérieur, actionna le loquet pour ouvrir la grande grille de fer.

Draco l'observa faire sans dire un mot.

Lee le conduisit jusqu'à une fontaine et s'assit sur le rebord de pierre.

Draco l'imita, toujours silencieusement. Son cœur battait anormalement vite. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était encore en train de se fourrer dans une situation qu'il regretterait plus tard, mais il était absolument incapable de s'en empêcher.

Lee lui prit la main et remonta délicatement la manche de sa chemise hors de prix jusqu'à son coude. Il entreprit alors de rincer les plaies, qui n'étaient effectivement vraiment pas profondes. Son visage était un masque de concentration, comme si cette tâche était particulièrement compliquée.

Draco avait la gorge sèche. Il voulait s'enfuir.

-Tu as de très belles mains, murmura Lee Jordan sans le regarder.

Il ne pouvait pas faire plus prévisible.

-Merci.

La voix de Draco était beaucoup plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les mains de Lee remontèrent sur son bras jusqu'à son coudes, jouèrent un instant avec le tissu de sa chemise puis se dirigèrent droit sur son cou.

Draco se tendit imperceptiblement.

Lee lui caressa la mâchoire tendrement en le regardant enfin dans les yeux et Draco su que dans quelque secondes il ne pourrait plus reculer.

-Je voudrais sentir tes lèvres sur moi.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure déjà rauque d'excitation.

Draco compta mentalement jusqu'à 5, entendit une voix artificielle du style de celle dans les fêtes foraines dire dans sa tête « attention au départ, veuillez garder vos mains à l'intérieur du véhicule et rester calme », pensa qu'il avait oublié de nourrir Pif son poisson rouge aujourd'hui.

-Où ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Lee lui saisit la main et la posa sur son propre cou.

-Là.

Il lui fit effleurer ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

-Ici.

Il parcourut son torse lentement et déposa la main, qui semblait affreusement pâle à cet instant, sur son entrejambe déjà légèrement éveillé.

Draco déglutit.

En dehors de son corps, il s'observa s'approcher lentement de Lee et poser farouchement ses lèvres sur son cou.

En suçotant la peau brune, il pensa à Théo et Blaise.

Lee gémit de bien être.

Draco suivit avec sa bouche le chemin qu'avait emprunté sa main, guidée par celle de Lee, précédemment. Les yeux fermés, il percevait nettement les mouvements de l'autre garçon, et savait pertinemment qu'il était en train de se déshabiller. Puis, deux mains froides se glissèrent sous sa chemise en même temps que, d'un coup de langue, il lui réclamait l'accès à sa bouche.

Draco entrouvrit les lèvres, songeant que la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, c'était avec Harry. Et qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Lee le déshabilla précipitamment. Draco tentait, de toutes ses forces, d'oublier ce qui était en train de se passer.

Le sol sous lui était dur et froid.

'Oh mon dieu, il va me prendre sur de la pierre comme une catin' railla-t-il dans sa tête avant de se donner un claque mentale : il était en train de vivre ce qui serait surement sa première fois- et sa dernière, avec un homme, et il ne faisait même pas semblant d'être sérieux.

Lee décolla sa bouche de la sienne. Il haletait déjà.

-Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres, les yeux brillants de malice.

Draco comprit le message, et se laissa glisser du rebord de pierre de la fontaine pour se retrouver sur le sol devant Lee. Il déposa des baisers sur le torse face à lui.

Un torse d'homme.

Bizarrement, il ne trouvait pas cette idée aussi gênante que ce qu'il pensait.

Son nez se perdit dans une fine lisière de poils sombres. Lee avait ouvert son pantalon.

Draco inspira bruyamment, pour se donner du courage, et cela fit bander Lee encore un peu plus.

Il pensa à toutes les fois où la situation avait été inversée, une fille assise entre ses jambes. Une fois, il avait dit à Astoria, qui se refusait à «ce genre de pratiques dégradantes » que c'était la première fois la plus dure et qu'après on buvait ça comme du petit lait. Elle l'avait giflé.

D'une main plus sûre que ce qu'il pensait, il sortit le sexe de Lee et l'entoura de sa bouche. Celui-ci gémit puissamment, ses mains fermement accrochées dans les cheveux blonds.

Draco ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il fit mine de savoir parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et de maîtriser totalement sa première fellation.

Lee finit par repousser sa tête et l'allonger sur le sol.

Il retira son pantalon maladroitement, le souffle court, et finit de déshabiller Draco.

Il s'allongea sur lui, reprenant ses lèvres, caressant presque tendrement son sexe. Lorsqu'il le jugea assez dur, Lee suréleva son bassin et s'empala sur lui sans prévenir, dans un long gémissement plaintif.

Draco se mordit la lèvre sous le coup de la surprise.

Bizarrement il s'était attendu à être celui qui serait 'passif'. Il grogna légèrement : au vu de leur position, et même si sa virginité anale était intact, il était effectivement le passif des deux. Lee le baisait clairement sans lui demander son avis, ne se souciant que de son propre plaisir.

Draco se força à se ressaisir et à donner des coups de hanches maladroits.

-Touche-moi, ordonna plus qu'il ne demandait Lee.

Draco se dit qu'il lui apprendrait qui était le chef plus tard, et se contenta d'obéir, attrapant son sexe d'une main pour laquelle la masturbation n'avait plus de secrets.

Lee éjacula sur son ventre.

Au même moment, une dame du voisinage les fit brutalement revenir à la réalité :

-Non mais vous n'avez pas honte ? C'est un scandale ! Un scandale.

Elle s'époumonait de l'autre côté des barrières.

Lee se releva précipitamment en riant bêtement. Il ramassa ses vêtements et s'enfuit en courant dans la direction opposée.

Draco mit quelques secondes de plus à réagir mais il finit par le suivre, en tentant maladroitement de se rhabiller. Lee l'attendit pour escalader la barrière. Dans leur dos, la femme criait toujours.

Lorsqu'ils se furent assez éloignés d'elle, Draco accompagna Lee dans son rire.

Ils redescendirent la rue en s'arrêtant régulièrement, en proie à un fou rire monumental.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la galerie, lorsque Draco aperçu Harry qui discutait joyeusement avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, un verre à la main, qu'il arrêta brusquement de rire.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà<em> o/ hahahahaha 8D  
>Merci d'avoir lu mes bichons, à très bientôt dans les réponses aux reviews. Merci de me suivre malgré mes retards continuels. Vous êtes des anges.<p>

**Sam'**


	8. LIC8 Se débattre dans les flots

**Update : **_23/08/2012 ~J'ai dis à certains d'entre vous via review que je n'avais pas posté depuis 1 mois, mais j'ai minimisé ma faute. Cela fait bel et bien 2 mois. Nous sommes malheureusement déjà en août.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Déclaration de LOVE :<strong> Toutes vos reviews m'ont tellement touchées si vous saviez. Je vous remercie sincèrement tous du fond du coeur. Les auteurs qui ne reçoivent pas de reviews de votre part ont une semi-vie. Vous êtes ma came.

**Double ration d'amour dégoulinant pour qui-qui ?** Je vous le donne en mille : pour **D. Would, **mon bichon d'amour. Merci pour toutes les belles histoires que tu as écrite et qui continuent de me faire rêver. Celle-ci est juste pour toi, c'est ton offrande parce que tu es une star (bitch plz). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Merci également à tout ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire en alert ou en favoris, aux reviewers anonymes, et à ceux qui lisent discrètement sans laisser de traces.

Thank U so much **AngellaN **pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre instantanément après que j'ai fini de l'écrire et pour m'avoir écouté en parler longuement dans la piscine cet été. Aloviou.

**Rating : NC-18 **(_c'est le rating de l'histoire pas du chapitre_)

**Disclamer :** **J.K. Rowling**

Au fait, plus que** 2 chapitres **avant la fin du** livre I "Se noyer". **Le** livre II** s'intitulera "**Apprendre à nager**" et comportera lui aussi 10 chapitres (sauf si la fin du monde arrive avant).**  
><strong>

Bonne lecture les amis!

* * *

><p>Note de lecture : [1] « Laisse-moi zoom zoom zang dans ta Benz Benz Benz » la femelle Zabini écoute de la bonne musique.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_« – Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'é__tais pas amoureux.  
>– Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?<br>– Parce que être amoureux, ça donne le mal de mer à chaque étreinte. T'as envie de vomir par-dessus bord, mais tu te retiens tout le trajet, par politesse. Et finalement, tu te dis qu'il est préférable de quitter le pont et d'admettre que... tu ne peux plus faire semblant. » ROCKRITIC, Les princes des villes_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Se débattre dans les flots<strong>

_« Dans les flots de nos larmes, où nous vivons en peine,_  
><em>Âmes sœurs, âmes seules, nous sommes les sirènes.<em>  
><em>Loin des rivages des hommes, l'eau salée nous enchaîne. »<em>  
><em>Le chant des sirènes, RoBERT <em>

_.  
><em>

Harry leva les yeux et observa par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes la forme floue de Draco. D'un geste nerveux il les remonta sur son nez pour y voir plus clair. Draco avait l'air légèrement essoufflé, les joues rosies par sa course, il s'était arrêté net au milieu de la route. Il regardait Harry comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Sa silhouette longiligne éclairée par la lumière de la galerie avait quelque chose de fantomatique. A ses côtés Lee Jordan, les mains dans les poches, affichait un sourire goguenard. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Draco et Harry détourna les yeux, prenant brusquement conscience qu'il les dévisageait depuis un moment trop long pour sembler naturel.

-Tout va bien ? murmura une voix féminine à son oreille.

Il hocha la tête une fois, lentement, et sourit à la jeune fille.

-Peut être qu'on devrait rentrer, tu as l'air fatigué, renchérit Hermione malgré tout.

-Non. Je t'assure que ça va, j'ai juste eu un petit instant d'absence, enfin tu sais...

Hermione lui sourit amicalement mais elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer :

-Avec Ron on va y aller, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail pour demain. Il peut te ramener.

-Je t'assure que ça va Hermione. Et puis c'est moi qui ai demandé à Draco de venir, je ne peux pas repartir sans lui.

-Oh.

Les yeux noisette brillèrent de compréhension et elle chercha quelque chose du regard par-dessus l'épaule de Harry. Lorsque ses yeux s'immobilisèrent, Harry n'apprécia pas du tout l'expression de satisfaction qu'il y lu.

-Très bien, ajouta-t-elle en regardant toujours par-dessus son épaule, dans ce cas peut être que tu devrais le rejoindre. Il a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

Harry tourna si brusquement la tête qu'il ressentit une vive douleur dans la nuque. Draco était appuyé contre un mur, seul, et pianotait sur son téléphone portable. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées en une moue ennuyée.

-Peut être... qu'il _veut_ être seul ? suggéra Harry la gorge étrangement sèche.

-Ou peut-être qu'il t'attend. Bonne soirée Harry.

Elle adressa un geste de la main au petit groupe avec lequel son ami discutait avant qu'elle n'arrive et se faufila parmi les gens. Harry la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, engloutie par la foule. Il dégluti. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était étrangement vide. Peut-être qu'il manquait de sommeil.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Draco et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce fut le blond qui vient vers lui, et Harry songea qu'il avait peut-être encore raté une bonne occasion d'écouter Hermione.

-Salut Potter, tu t'amuses ? lança le ton trainant de Malfoy.

Harry haussa les épaules, préférant ne pas répondre.

-Tu veux rentrer ? demanda-t-il à la place.

-Non, mais je veux bien partir. Et toi ?

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-Ok, souffla-t-il, allons-y alors…

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, silencieusement, pendant un petit moment. Draco mena la marche consciencieusement, et, lorsqu'ils passèrent à proximité d'un parc, il jeta un regard soucieux par-dessus son épaule avant de bifurquer dans la direction opposée. Harry aurait voulu parler mais il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il dirait semblerait pathétique alors il préféra se taire. Petit à petit le bruit des conversations devant la galerie devenait plus faible, jusqu'à disparaitre complétement. Draco soupira bruyamment et Harry se demanda comment il avait pu être assez con pour penser qu'une fois qu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux il n'y aurait pas de malaise.

-Heu… Tu veux t'assoir ? bégaya-t-il maladroitement, pour rompre le silence, en indiquant le perron d'un immeuble à leur droite.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Ouais si tu veux.

Harry déglutit péniblement. Les paroles de Blaise lui revinrent à l'esprit. « Fais le sourire ». Sur le coup, la mission lui avait paru parfaitement légitime et fort bien payée, maintenant il se demandait plutôt ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter un truc comme ça. Pour un foutu numéro de téléphone. Draco ne se dériderait jamais. Même si Harry devenait soudainement l'homme le plus drôle et le plus subtile du monde, ça ne marcherait pas.

Draco s'assit sur la première marche et Harry s'accroupit face à lui.

-Alors, tu n'es… Pas trop déçu d'être venu ?

Harry se donna un milliard de claques mentales. Parmi toutes les phrases stupides qu'il aurait pu dire pour lancer la conversation, celle-ci remportait de loin le premier prix. Bien sûr qu'il était déçu. Il s'était fait chier toute la soirée, et maintenant, ça avait l'air d'être encore pire.

Pourtant, au lieu de lui rire au nez, Draco eut l'air de réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

-Non.

Harry ne trouva simplement rien à répondre. A la place il plongea son regard dans celui de Draco, comme si il allait soudainement enfin parvenir à le comprendre.

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il aurait voulu répondre quelque chose de très spirituel mais visiblement il était juste capable d'ouvrir et de refermer la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il sonda Draco, cherchant à définir s'il plaisantait ou non. Il avait l'air mortellement sérieux, comme si il s'apprêtait à faire une expérience particulièrement complexe.

-Je voudrais juste qu'on soit à égalité, déclara-t-il finalement en faisant un geste de la main comme pour écarter les pensées du brun. Tu sais quel goût ont mes lèvres mais moi je ne me souviens pas de celui des tiennes.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air canaille. Quelque part, il assimilait Draco à un enfant en mal de sensations fortes, qui voudrait voir jusqu'où il peut aller avant de se faire remettre à sa place.

Il avança son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs deux souffles se mêlent.

-Ok, murmura-t-il simplement.

Ce fut Draco qui combla le vide entre eux et Harry cru que son cœur allait exploser tant il le désirait. Avant cette seconde, il n'en avait même pas vraiment conscience.

Au début Draco déposa juste sa bouche contre la sienne. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de bouger les lèvres. Harry le laissa faire. Le baiser se fit lent et suave. Il était à des années lumières de leur premier échange, enivré et brutal. Draco jouait avec ses lèvres intensément. Harry laissa échapper un soupire de plaisir et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Draco s'accrocha à ses épaules comme s'il avait soudainement eut peur de tomber ce qui fit sourire Harry contre ses lèvres : ils étaient assis. Le blond mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure ce qui lui arracha un pitoyable gémissement.

Puis ce fut finit.

-Wahou…

Le souffle visiblement plus rapide que d'habitude Harry essayait de ne pas perdre pied.

-Alors ? Questionna Malfoy comme si c'était Harry qui avait voulu ce baiser.

-Je ne sais pas si on est réellement à égalité, souffla-t-il.

-Ah bon ?

Harry lui en voulut d'être aussi calme après ça. Lui avait juste envie de recommencer.

-Ouais. C'était un milliard de fois mieux que la première fois. T'embrasses sacrément mieux quand t'es sobre.

Draco eut un sourire suffisant et Harry regretta aussitôt son compliment.

-Dur Potter ?

-Il m'en faut plus Malfoy. Je disais juste que c'était moins nul.

La moue vexée de Draco le fit rire, et il eut envie de capturer ses lèvres, encore. Mais il se cramponna de toutes ses forces à sa dignité.

* * *

><p>-Ouais ?<p>

-Salut c'est Harry.

-Je sais. Tu veux quoi ?

-Je voulais entendre ta voix. Juste ça.

-Tu as conscience qu'il est 2 heures du matin putain ?

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Nan. Je t'aurais défoncé bordel.

-T'es vulgaire…

-Et toi t'es chiant. Tu le sais ça ? Ça te prend souvent d'appeler les gens avec des prétextes à la con comme ça ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre en observant le plafond.

-Plutôt rarement en fait.

Draco soupira lourdement dans le combiné. Harry prit violement conscience qu'il voulait être près de lui. Maintenant. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la soirée du vernissage deux jours auparavant.

-Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

-Ouais : je dors.

-Et demain ?

Le nouveau soupir de Draco serra le cœur de Harry bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Je ne sais pas. Que proposes-tu ?

-On pourrait aller boire un verre au Terrier par exemple ?

-Honnêtement, je ne me souviens plus vraiment du dernier alors ça me donne moyennement envie de recommencer…

Le silence s'éternisa entre eux. Curieusement, ce fut Draco qui le rompit.

-Tu aimes la nuit hein ?

-Plus que tout.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… La nuit, ça m'évoque les cauchemars, la peur, la solitude… L'obscurité. Pourquoi tu l'aimes tant ?

Harry respira lentement avant de répondre. Il aurait voulu être près de lui et le serrer dans ses bras tant sa voix semblait fragile. A la place il se contenta de serrer le téléphone dans ses doigts à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges.

-C'est que… Le jour, on est ce qu'ils veulent, bons élèves, enfants modèles, amis fidèles… On branle les apparences. Mais la nuit, elle est à nous. La nuit, dans la pénombre, on est exactement ce qu'on a toujours voulu être. On est des brigands, des truands sans attaches, des héros aux rêves de liberté, des valets de pique ou des dames de cœur. La nuit, tu peux être absolument ce que tu veux Draco, personne ne sera assez fou pour venir s'assurer que tu dis la vérité. Et petit à petit, tu apprends à être cette personne le jour aussi.

Sa voix résonnait dans la pièce comme s'il venait de se parler à lui-même. Puis, au creux de son oreille, Draco murmura :

-Ok pour demain alors.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire.

-Dac… A demain, chuchota-t-il à son tour dans le combiné.

Il était persuadé que rien qu'au ton de sa voix on pouvait deviner à quel point il était bêtement content mais présentement, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre.

-Mh.

-Bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi…

* * *

><p>Draco pensait à la mort et à combien elle serait douce et libératrice, Théodore se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter cet énième guet-apens, et Blaise cherchait du regard un moyen de fuite rapide et discret. Madame Zabini, quant à elle, se sentait parfaitement à son aise au volant de sa Mercedes-Benz, et, si elle s'était écouté, elle se serait même laissée aller à chanter [1]. Cependant, la tension plus que palpable dans sa nouvelle voiture l'en dissuada.<p>

-Alors les garçons, on va chasser le mâle ? demanda-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère, en adressant un clin d'œil aguicheur à Théodore dans le rétroviseur.

Blaise s'étouffa avec sa salive.

-Oh je t'en prie mon chéri, j'ai très bien compris que tu étais homo. Mais ça ne change rien je t'assure. Au contraire. On pourra draguer ensemble. Je t'apprendrai deux ou trois trucs.

-Mais bien sûr, et après on se mettra du vernis en pouffant comme des dindes dès qu'on prononcera le mot bite ?

Théodore se mordit violement l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire.

-Enfin Blaisou ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes les hommes que tu dois virer misogyne. Respecte donc ta mère qui se donne tant de mal pour toi.

-Mais merde ! J'aime les chattes putain arrête avec ça. Je te respecterai quand tu respecteras mon intimité. On aurait dû venir en métro bordel.

-On n'aurait pas dû venir ouais, grogna Draco à l'arrière.

Théodore, lui, pinça les lèvres d'un air contrarié.

La Mercedes-Benz se gara sur un emplacement interdit de stationner et les trois garçons se précipitèrent hors de la voiture comme si elle brûlait.

-A plus, marmonna Blaise à l'intention de sa mère.

-Je viens avec vous, répondit celle-ci tout sourire.

Draco jeta un regard de pur panique à son, une fois de plus ex, meilleur-ami. Il tenta désespérément de lui envoyer un message télépathique qui disait précisément « retiens ta folle de mère ou je te jure que je pourris le reste de ta misérable existence » mais visiblement ça n'avait pas l'air de très bien marcher car madame Zabini s'accrocha à son bras et le déshabilla du regard.

-Alors Draco, tu vas me montrer où tu danses ? susurra-t-elle sans attendre de réponse en retour.

Théodore eut de nouveau la furieuse envie de rire, envie qui redoubla lorsqu'il aperçut le visage décomposé de Harry sur le trottoir d'en face. Il cacha maladroitement son visage dans le cou de Blaise pour dissimuler son sourire moqueur.

-Tu es venu accompagné ? attaqua Harry dès qu'ils se furent approchés.

Draco se retient à grand peine de le gifler pour lui passer l'envie de dire des conneries, mais Blaise fut le plus rapide :

-On dit bonsoir quand on a été bien élevé Potter. Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse ?

-Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de le faire.

Il avait l'air réellement furieux.

-Oups, marmonna Blaise avec un sourire cruel, pas le moins du monde désolé. En tous les cas je te présente ma mère.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de stupeur.

-Ta mère ?

-Répartie très pertinente Potter.

-Mais… Qu'est ce que…

Son regard passa de Draco à la femme plantureuse pendue à son bras, dans un signe de totale incompréhension.

-Ouais, il m'appelle beau-papa, railla Draco.

Madame Zabini hulula de rire et Blaise grinça des dents.

-Dans tes rêves…

Harry décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre et entraina cette joyeuse troupe en direction du Terrier. Lorsqu'il leur tint la porte pour les laisser entrer il vit distinctement la mère de Blaise mettre la main aux fesses de Draco, et se jura d'anéantir cette famille du diable.

Théodore se précipita vers le bar dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur et commanda un gin tonic. Blaise le suivit mollement et s'accouda près de lui en mâchouillant un chewing-gum. Il observait de loin sa mère qui tentait de parler avec Draco. Comme la communication semblait ne pas vraiment marcher entre eux elle l'attrapa par le bras et le traina vers le bar. Derrière, Harry suivait avec l'air de quelqu'un qui préférerait être n'importe où du moment que ce soit ailleurs.

-Ce soir c'est moi qui paye, susurra madame Zabini en glissant dans la main de Blaise un petit lot de billets, prenez ce que vous voulez.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Draco qui lui offrit une moue de dégout en retour. Elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et se dirigea d'un pas prédateur à l'étage.

-Sers-moi donc quelque chose de fort, grogna Draco.

* * *

><p>Blaise ne savait pas exactement à quel moment la soirée avait totalement échappé à son contrôle. Peut-être était-ce au moment où Théodore lui avait demandé de danser ce à quoi il avait subtilement répondu « pas devant ma mère crétin ». Ou bien lorsque Théodore avait commandé son dixième verre. Ou encore lorsqu'il avait surpris Harry et Draco en plein slow langoureux au milieu d'une piste de danse survoltée.<p>

A la réflexion, il ne savait pas vraiment quand il avait perdu le contrôle de la soirée, mais il avait complétement perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs lorsqu'il avait vu Théodore se frotter de manière indécente contre un mec qui devait avoir pas loin de 40 ans. Exactement au même moment, en arrière-plan, il avait aperçu sa mère qui dansait debout sur une table avec l'un des jumeaux Weasley pendant que l'autre se chargeait de balancer des remarques, qu'il croyait surement très drôles, au micro. Ce deuxième fait lui paru infiniment moins problématique que le premier, même lorsque Fred, ou George il ne savait pas trop, glissa sa main sous la jupe de sa mère.

Blaise avait désormais complétement oublié qu'il était son fils, il avait d'ailleurs aussi oublié qu'il était venu ici pour – pour quoi déjà ? « Soutenir moralement ton meilleur ami dans un moment difficile de sa vie » ? C'est bien ça qu'avait dit Draco ? Visiblement il n'avait pas du tout besoin de soutien pour se faire peloter par Potter devant tout le monde, merci pour lui.

Blaise décida donc qu'il était temps de rentrer et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers Théo.

-ON Y VA, hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit, en tirant Théo par le bras.

Celui-ci au lieu de protester comme Blaise s'y attendait, s'accrocha à son cou comme s'il allait tomber.

-Ah Blaise t'es là, je me sens pas très bien, susurra-t-il dans son oreille.

-Et bah retiens toi de vomir encore un instant, si on peut t'éviter une humiliation publique c'est pas plus mal, marmonna Blaise en fusillant du regard l'homme avec lequel Théo dansait un instant auparavant.

En le maintenant fermement par la taille, il entraina Théodore à l'extérieur. Sa mère et Draco rentreraient plus tard, et, si possible, séparément.

Le froid lui mordit instantanément la peau mais il retira son manteau pour en couvrir les épaules de Théo. Celui-ci se mit soudainement à pleurer sans que Blaise ne comprenne pourquoi. En marchant le long de la rue il tenta tant bien que mal de le consoler, mais cela ne marchait visiblement pas très bien.

-Eh. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il le plus doucement possible.

Du bout du doigt il essuya les larmes sur les joues de Théo, puis le prit par la taille pour le serrer contre lui.

- Calme-toi… Ça va aller t'inquiète pas. Je te ramène chez toi d'accord ?

Théodore fut juste capable de renifler bruyamment et de se laisser entrainer.

Son appartement n'était pas très grand, mais il y habitait seul, et le mobilier dénotait un certain niveau de vie. Blaise, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, entraina Théo dans la salle de bain et le déshabilla lentement. Il ne parlait toujours pas, mais au moins, il avait arrêté de pleurer. Blaise lui nettoya le visage soigneusement, et lui embrassa les lèvres tendrement. Puis, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans la chambre, et Blaise l'allongea dans le grand lit à baldaquin. Il le borda comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit enfant, et embrassa son front à plusieurs reprises.

-Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Théodore hocha la tête.

-Je vais te laisser alors, d'accord ?

-Pars pas encore… murmura Théodore.

Alors Blaise resta. Parce qu'il était tout simplement incapable de lui refuser ça. Parce qu'il ne voulait, de toute façon, pas partir. Parce qu'il aurait aimé rester près de lui tout le temps. Parce qu'il avait l'air si faible tout seul dans ce grand lit. Et parce qu'il l'aimait, aussi, vraisemblablement.

Il resta près de lui à lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce que Théodore s'endorme. Il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il avait pleuré tout à l'heure, aussi soudainement, mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force ce soir, et de toute façon il doutait qu'il lui réponde. Alors à la place, il lui dit qu'il l'aimait, et il attendit que sa respiration soit régulière pour s'en aller sans bruit.

* * *

><p>-Ça ne sert à rien de lutter contre son désir n'est-ce pas ?<p>

-En fait, c'est un truc que je n'ai jamais eu à faire, quand je désire je prends.

Blaise surfait sur internet depuis son Iphone comme si la conversation ne l'intéressait pas mais Luna savait que c'était faux. Quand Blaise venait chez elle, quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, c'était toujours pour parler. Parler de lui, un peu, mais surtout l'écouter, elle, lui raconter sa façon de voir le monde. Luna le savait et, intérieurement, elle le remerciait d'être là pour ça. Elle ignorait ce qu'il pouvait tirer de ces discussions, mais elle en sortait toujours les idées beaucoup plus claires.

-Parfois on ne peut pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est interdit. Que c'est mal vu. Ou simplement parce qu'on a honte…

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

-On vit seulement pour soit. A partir du moment où tu trouves tes envies légitimes, te pose plus de questions. Maintenant, si t'as pas les couilles d'assumer qui tu es et ce que tu veux dans la vie, tu peux toujours rester enfermée chez toi à chialer mais sérieusement personne n'en aura jamais rien à foutre. Et tu seras malheureuse toute ta vie.

Luna fut trop soufflée pour répondre. Il lui parlait rarement aussi sèchement.

-Demande toi ce qui est le plus important : être heureuse ou correspondre aux normes de gens que tu méprises ?

-Ça c'est ce que tu te demandes, toi, non ? Je méprise rarement les gens tu sais. Souvent je les plains.

-Peu importe, c'est la même chose : tu ne les aimes pas. Au fond, on est pareil toi et moi. Sauf que j'accepte le rôle du méchant alors que tu préfères te cantonner à celui de la figurante. Deviens l'héroïne de ta vie, Luna. Ne laisse pas les autres décider pour toi.

-Je vois mal où tu veux en venir…

Blaise soupira lourdement.

-Ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu t'enfonces volontairement dans toutes ces choses qui te rendent malheureuse. Comme ton amour pour Potter. Tu t'accroches à ça en balançant des trucs du style « on ne peut pas fuir son désir » mais à côté, tu ne fais rien pour que la situation se débloque. Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu l'aimes vraiment. Sinon tu te battrais pour lui. Mais tu te bats pour quoi, au juste ?

Luna écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait envie de se mettre à pleurer, mais une partie de son esprit lui disait que Blaise n'était pas sérieux et c'est ce qui l'empêchait de craquer.

-Tu as eu une mauvaise soirée ?

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non. Je voudrais que tu sois heureuse, c'est tout.

-Oh.

Luna fut réellement touchée. Elle ne connaissait pas Blaise depuis longtemps, mais quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'il n'avait pas dû dire ces mots à beaucoup de personnes avant.

-Tu sais, quand on désire vraiment, vraiment très fort, c'est comme un raz-de-marée. On se débat autant qu'on peut contre ça, parce que ça fait peur, parce que c'est plus fort que nous et qu'on voudrait toujours rester le maître, mais ça ne sert à rien. La vague, elle est toujours plus forte. Elle nous submerge. On peut fuir autant qu'on veut, ça nous rattrape, et, quelque part, ça nous bouffe de l'intérieur. Il y'en a qui comparent le désir à un incendie qui nous consume. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Pour moi, c'est un tsunami. Ça a l'air innocent. Ça a l'air d'une vague qui va juste nous porter un moment. Mais c'est tellement immense. Ça ravage tout sur son passage, et, quand soudain ça s'en va, il ne reste plus rien. Plus de vie. Plus d'espoir. Plus rien.

Luna voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler tant il avait l'air triste, sans qu'elle parvienne à déterminer pourquoi.

-Je crois que je préférerais me noyer éternellement. Je veux jamais que la vague se retire merde…

-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? chuchota-t-elle si doucement que ce n'était peut-être qu'une voix dans la tête de Blaise. Comme une conscience, ou une morale qui lui faisait trop souvent défaut.

-Ouais, répondit-il sur le même ton, sans la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle ne posa pas plus de questions, et il ne donna pas d'explications. Ils laissèrent juste le vent s'engouffrer dans l'appartement de Luna par la fenêtre ouverte et jouer dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Ils laissèrent le froid de l'hiver leur mordre délicieusement la peau. Et Blaise laissa enfin deux gros sillons de larmes se dessiner sur ses joues.

-Parfois, se débattre, ça ne sert à rien. Il vaut mieux se laisser porter par le courant jusqu'à l'endroit où il doit nous amener, finit par décréter la jeune fille au bout de longues minutes de silence.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Merci d'avoir lui sweet heart, je serai ravi(ollis) d'avoir votre avis via review alors n'hésitez pas.

Poutoux,

Votre dévouée **Sam**.


	9. LIC9 Couler à pic

**Update** : _14/03/2013 ~ Je prends du grade sur l'échelle de Steven Moffat –comprendra qui voudra._

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'on se le dise<strong> je sais bien que le fait de publier une fois toutes les morts –ou démission, de pape ne rendra pas mes écrits meilleurs mais je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense, d'ailleurs ce chapitre n'a que trop tardé, et le faire tarder un peu plus avec du blabla insignifiant n'est pas très bienvenue.

**Cadox** pour ma D. que j'aime, _mêm..._surtout quand elle me menace de mort (c'est bon _baby girl_, tu peux ranger tes armes et rappeler ton armée personnelle qui campe depuis des mois sous mes fenêtres. J'ai ENFIN fini ce chapitre). D'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous conseiller de courir lire sa fanfiction « **Don't be blue** » si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait (hérétiques), car c'est une pure merveille, c'est du Zabnott, ça envoie du steak, et c'est la vie. Je m'en vais moi même lire la fin de ce pas.

**Note en passant :** A part ça, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé et je suis une brèle en orthographe_ (tiens c'est bizarre, pourtant en 7 mois –Wait, il doit y avoir une erreur ça ne peut pas faire si longtemps- on a le temps de se relire normalement)_.  
>Du coup si quelqu'un parmi vous se dit « tiens, dans la vie je n'ai rien à faire, je vais corriger ce tas d'immondices » qu'il me le fasse savoir, on parlera affaires vous et moi.<p>

**Spécial D10KASSisitavu** à **Cat'** pour heu… être cool, faire partie de la secte du Zabnott (_bientôt ce pairing dominera le monde HAHAHAhahum_) et avoir des gifs de chatons cools.

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p><em>(°) <em>Petit hommage à Alain Bashung, qui nous quittait il y'a tout pile 3 ans.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Couler à pic<strong>

_« Après d'âpres hostilités  
>tu m'arrivais comme un torrent.<br>Dans l'estuaire tu me disais :  
>'c'est des ragots, du fiel…' »<em>

_Alain Bashung(°) – Après d'âpres hostilités_

_._

Luna observa quelques minutes la pluie battre le carreau du velux. Blaise venait de quitter l'appartement. Il y avait laissé une odeur âcre de cigarette et de café, et, sur le dossier d'une chaise, une écharpe en cachemire. Elle était à nouveau seule. Rien n'avait changé entre hier et aujourd'hui. Rien sauf ses certitudes. Les choses auxquelles elle s'accrochait désespérément depuis quelques temps. Et il avait suffi d'une simple discussion. Etait-elle si faible ? Etait-elle si influençable qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir par elle-même ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle ?

Soudainement, Luna prit la décision de partir. Elle enfila un manteau blanc et des Doc Martens bleues turquoise, attrapa ses clefs et claqua la porte en sortant de chez elle.

* * *

><p>Paris. En cette fin de matinée, la pluie torrentielle menaçait de faire déborder les caniveaux. Dans le 18ème arrondissement, les vendeurs de rue n'ont pas renoncé pour autant à alpaguer les touristes en agitant des trousseaux de porte-clefs lumineux à l'effigie de la tour Eiffel sous leur nez. Le Sacré-Cœur affronte courageusement les bourrasques, la coupole perdue dans les nuages. Le temps a rendu les tuileries désertes, à l'exception de quelques passants qui courent jusqu'à l'abri le plus proche. Aux abords de la Seine, aux terrasses couvertes et chauffées des cafés, les parisiens, pour quelques euros, peuvent se permettre de rire de la pluie.<p>

Dans son loft moderne et luxueux, Draco, maussade, tentait vainement de se réveiller à grands renforts de caféine.

Harry, les cheveux en bataille, l'observait depuis un moment.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Draco affirma silencieusement en fixant le fond de sa tasse de café.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose, se montrer serviable, mais ce matin il n'en avait pas le courage. L'aurait-il seulement un jour ? L'amertume du café lui donnait légèrement la nausée et il sentait un vague mal de tête s'immiscer dans son crâne. Est-ce qu'il devait en déduire qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool ?

-Tu préfères que je m'en aille ?

La question n'était qu'un murmure blessé, mais elle le fit sursauter.

-Non, répondit-il en constatant avec horreur que sa voix était beaucoup moins forte qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Café ? Proposa-t-il en désignant la machine à expresso du pouce.

Harry s'approcha doucement, prudemment, et s'assit près de lui.

-Est-ce que ça va ? répéta-t-il comme pour se rassurer lui-même.

Draco soupira bruyamment.

-Ecoute, je suis pas du matin d'accord ? Est-ce que c'est compliqué de juste me laisser le temps de me réveiller ?

Contre toute attente, Harry ricana et cessa de tenter de discuter.

-J'empreinte ta salle de bain, déclara-t-il alors que Draco jetait un comprimé effervescent dans sa tasse de café en espérant que ça ferait cesser la douleur qui lui martyrisait les tympans.

* * *

><p>-DRACO !<p>

Il se réveilla en sursaut et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Les lendemains de soirée, il était toujours une loque humaine, et passait des heures à errer sans but et à s'endormir n'importe où. Il aurait dû dire à Harry de partir tout à l'heure. Il espérait qu'au moins il n'avait pas ronflé.

Groggy Draco jeta un regard interrogatif à Harry, penché au dessus de lui. Ses cheveux humides lui gouttaient sur le visage. Il lui tendait ton téléphone, un air scandalisé sur le visage.

Draco mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il lise le message qui y était affiché.

_« Harry, il y'a une chose que j'aurais dû te dire il y a un moment déjà. Tu me plais. Enfin, plus que ça. Je sais bien que te dire ça maintenant ne mènera à rien, mais j'en éprouve le besoin. Me jeter à l'eau et voir ce qu'il se passe. Je te le dis aussi pour justifier mon départ. Ce matin, je suis partie. J'ai besoin de faire le point. Je reviendrai sans doute bientôt, mais en attendant, s'il te plait, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien._

_Luna. »_

Draco soupira longuement, et pivota légèrement sur le canapé pour s'installer plus confortablement.

-Et alors ? demanda-t-il avec tout le tact dont il était capable.

-Je viens de recevoir ça… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tu crois ?

Draco se redressa pour faire face à Harry et haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

-T'as fini avec la salle de bain ? demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre à la question qu'on lui posait.

-On s'en fout là, Draco. Y'a plus important tu crois pas ? Ça veut dire quoi ce message ? Ça veut dire quoi « partie » ?

Draco soupira une énième fois.

-Je lui réponds quoi moi ? A quoi est ce qu'elle s'attend d'ailleurs ?

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il tenta de rassembler des vêtements propres. Le monologue de Harry lui parvenait légèrement étouffé mais il en entendait assez pour comprendre vaguement ce qu'il disait. Il finit par se décider pour une tenue sobre et décontractée. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'en faire trop : on était tout de même en lendemain de soirée, pas de quoi sortir les vêtements du dimanche. Mais avec Harry dans l'appartement hors de question qu'il mette son jogging ultra confortable spécial loque humaine.

-Faire le point sur quoi ? Sur moi ? Nous ?

- Tais-toi.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas »… Elle en a de bonnes. Bien sûr que je m'inquiète.

- Tais-toi Harry bordel ! Ce message, c'est juste une putain de déclaration d'amour. T'es simplement trop con pour le voir. Alors arrête de te lamenter comme un pauvre gamin débile. Ressaisis toi merde. Luna, elle n'attend rien de toi. Elle te prévient juste qu'elle a besoin de prendre ses distances. Elle veut que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle. Mais toi, t'es trop occupé à te poser des milliards de questions débiles et à essayer de lire entre les lignes au lieu de te contenter de voir l'évidence. Maintenant fais-moi plaisir : plains toi dans ta tête et laisse-moi aller prendre une putain de douche.

Un silence pesant accueilli ses paroles et Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé comme s'il était énervé.

Harry avait un air de chien battu pris en flagrant délit de pisse sur le tapis, et cela donne envie à Draco de le gifler pour qu'il se secoue enfin.

Ils se toisèrent un moment et Harry se décida à parler d'une toute petite voix d'enfant :

-C'est horrible de te rendre compte… de réaliser que t'es pas là pour les gens que t'aimes. Que t'es simplement pas à la hauteur parce que t'as pas les couilles de l'être. Parce que tu préfères fuir. Ou juste … ne pas voir que t'es pas le seul à avoir besoin d'aide.

-Au moins t'es lucide.

Harry soupira bruyamment.

-Je plaisante pas Draco. Je crois que tu ne peux pas réaliser à quel point je m'en veux.

-Arrête Harry. Juste, arrête. Tout le monde s'en fout de tes excuses, de ta pitié, ou que tu t'en veuilles d'avoir pensé de telle ou telle manière. T'es pas un héros, ou un foutu sauveur. T'as pas de comptes à rendre. Tu ne dois aider personne et de toute façon, je vais te dire, personne ne veut aller mieux. Le désespoir c'est comme un ami. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Si tu leur enlèves ça, les gens désespérés n'ont plus rien. Qui tu es pour décider à la place des autres si ils doivent aller bien ou non, et de quelle façon ?

-Je voudrais juste qu'elle soit heureuse.

-C'est faux. Tu veux être heureux, toi. Et égoïstement tu te dis qu'en aidant les autres tu te sentiras mieux. Mais je vais te dire : tu te trompes complétement.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Draco fut assailli par une vague odeur de cuisine mexicaine. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim.<p>

-Je me suis permis de me servir dans les placards, commenta Harry.

-Ouais. Fais donc.

Draco souleva le couvercle d'une poêle pour en analyser le contenu.

-Ca à l'air bon.

-C'est un des rares trucs que je sache faire à peu près correctement.

-La bouffe mexicaine ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Nop, la cuisine en générale, répondit-il en goutant sa préparation.

Draco s'accouda au bar en inox' et attrapa le portable qu'Harry avait laissé là. Le brun lui tournait le dos, occupé à surveiller sa cuisson, alors Draco se permit de fouiner dans son téléphone.

-J'ai grandi chez mon oncle et ma tante et ils ne sont pas vraiment du genre à rendre service gratuitement. Faire la bouffe et m'occuper des tâches ménagères c'était un peu ma façon de payer mon loyer.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai que t'as pas de parents toi, répondit Draco, complétement absorbé par la lecture des messages que Harry et Ron s'envoyaient.

Harry se retourna brusquement l'air légèrement choqué.

-J'ai des parents mais ils sont morts ça n'est pas… HEY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Je regarde les actualités, je sais pas où est le mien.

L'air septique de Harry laissa deviner à Draco qu'il ne le croyait absolument pas. Pourtant, étrangement, il ne dit rien.

* * *

><p>-Désolé pour hier soir…<p>

-Désolé de ?

-D'avoir été tout nul.

-T'es jamais nul. T'es merveilleux.

Théodore ricana.

-Le pire c'est que je me souviens de tout. J'ai honte. Je préfèrerais encore faire un vieux black-out à la Draco…

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de rire.

-Allez, arrête. Je suis désolé moi aussi.

-Désolé de ?

-De pas m'être comporté comme tu l'aurais souhaité. J'ai été un gros égoïste, et je m'en rends compte maintenant.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux.

-C'est rien. Juste que parfois, j'aimerai qu'on puisse simplement être un couple normal.

-C'est quoi un couple « normal » ?

-Bah, tu sais bien… Se tenir la main dans la rue. Danser ensemble. Et puis te présenter mon père, même si tu le détesterai… Que tout le monde sache que t'es à moi.

-Je suis à toi.

-Moi, je le sais. Mais parfois j'aimerai que personne ne l'ignore. C'est purement égoïste.

Blaise l'embrassa tendrement, comme pour le rassurer et Théodore se laissa faire.

-Je suis à toi, répéta-il.

Théodore lui sourit.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une façon d'être en couple. Des règles ou des modèles à suivre. Moi je suis simplement bien avec toi. Vraiment. Mais tu sais, je suis prêt à accepter tes règles du jeu.

Théodore l'enlaça. Il ne trouvait simplement rien à répondre.

-J'ai peur que subitement, tu te lasses de moi, et que tout s'arrête.

-Ca ne s'arrêtera pas. Ce qu'il y a entre nous, Théodore Nott, c'est éternel.

Théo lui jeta un regard de défi.

-T'as dit ça à combien de plan cul avant moi ?

-Aucun. Fais-moi confiance un peu.

Ils se toisèrent un moment.

-Ok, concéda finalement simplement Théodore.

Blaise l'embrassa à nouveau.

-On fait l'amour ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement innocent.

Cette fois ci Théodore rit franchement.

-T'es un tel pervers, murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>-C'était bon, déclara Draco en empilant les assiettes dans l'évier. Tu pourras revenir. Ça me coutera moins cher en resto et ce sera plus sein que la nourriture toute prête.<p>

-Je suis un investissement financier ?

Draco plissa les yeux, les bras croisés, comme s'il réfléchissait réellement à la question.

-Si on veut ouais. Y'a pas de petits profits.

-T'es un mec horrible en vrai.

-Certes, mais je te fais bander.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ca…

-Ose dire le contraire.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais tu pourras en avoir la certitude uniquement quand t'auras les couilles de venir chercher tes informations à la source.

Draco grimaça.

-Charmante image mentale.

Harry sourit en coin.

-Tu sais, je suis plutôt un mec patient, mais un jour j'en aurai marre d'attendre que tu te décides.

-Je ne te retiens pas Potter, c'est toi qui t'incrustes chez moi.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent Malfoy. Tu m'allumes, tu m'embrasses, et tu fais comme si de rien n'était. Je ne te pensais pas si prude.

Draco le fusilla du regard.

-Faut croire que tu te trompais. En réalité, je suis puceau Potter : j'attends le mariage.

Harry eut l'air surpris et Draco éclata d'un rire moqueur.

-Je plaisantais, murmura-t-il en s'approchant tout prêt de Harry.

Celui-ci recula d'un pas, instinctivement.

-Mais t'es la première personne à me faire la cour comme si j'étais une foutue princesse.

Leur deux visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, que Draco pouvait sentir la respiration de Harry sur sa joue.

-Je trouve ça excitant.

Sa voix n'était désormais plus qu'un souffle déposé au creux de l'oreille de Harry.

-Embrasse-moi.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande mais Draco ne s'en formalisa pas. Comme si il avait attendu ce moment pour bouger, il s'exécuta, et s'empara des lèvres de Harry brusquement.

Il sentit les ongles du brun s'enfoncer dans son dos, et sourit contre sa bouche.

Sentir à quel point Harry le désirait, et toute l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui, était une chose merveilleuse. Il se demanda vaguement comment il avait pu, avant ça, se contenter des avances fades d'Astoria.

Il en voulait plus.

Encore plus.

Il voulait le faire attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Il voulait le rendre fou. Il voulait être le seul de ses sujets de préoccupations. Passer avant tout le reste. Devenir le monde. Et à cet instant, il sentait que c'était possible.

Harry passa ses mains sous ses vêtements et caressa son corps, en continuant de l'embrasser.

Draco le laissa faire.

Il voulait qu'il le désire plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais désiré. A un point qu'il croyait impossible avant de le rencontrer. Il voulait être important. Plus que les autres. Etre dans chacune de ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne dingue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus faire autrement que venir ramper devant chez lui pour avoir un peu d'attention.

Harry déboutonna son pantalon et Draco attrapa ses mains.

-Non, murmura-t-il en continuant de l'embrasser.

Harry poussa un gémissement plaintif.

-T'es un monstre.

-Je sais.

-Tu me tortures.

-Dis-toi que ça n'en sera que meilleur à l'arrivée.

Harry avait encore les mains accrochées à la ceinture de son pantalon, celles de Draco l'empêchant de bouger.

-Est-ce que tu fais ça à toutes les personnes qui ont le malheur de s'approcher de toi ?

-Nan. Je suis quelqu'un de très gentil habituellement. Faut croire que tu réveilles mes instincts sadiques.

-C'est ton trip les trucs SM ? Fallait le dire plus tôt.

Draco grimaça. Il lâcha Harry et s'éloigna un peu de lui.

-Nan. Je trouve juste qu'il serait très mal venu de s'envoyer en l'air alors que ta pote Luna vient de te faire une déclaration d'amour.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

-T'es vraiment un mec horrible.

-Tu l'as déjà dit Potter, change de refrain, lança Draco en lui offrant son sourire le plus séducteur.

-Tu me dégoutes.

Harry commença à rassembler ses affaires, bouillonnant de rage.

-Ben voyons, à qui tu veux faire croire ça.

Draco ne reçut, pour toute réponse, qu'un énième regard noir.

Harry se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas furieux.

-Je sais même pas pourquoi je m'obstine putain, lança-t-il en s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'à Draco.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, ce qui fit sursauter Draco.

L'appartement était à nouveau vide.

Il était à nouveau seul.

Soudainement, il regretta de l'avoir laissé partir. D'avoir joué avec le feu. De l'avoir provoqué, encore une fois.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si il allait se soulager avec une autre de ses conquêtes. Un mec plus docile qui se laisserait faire. Qui lui ferait des compliments. Qui le rassurerait.

Draco ressentit un étrange sentiment de jalousie plutôt inhabituel. En règle générale, il s'en foutait de ce que pouvaient bien penser les autres.

Il entreprit de ranger la cuisine pour penser à autre chose, mais c'était visiblement peine perdue.

Il en voulu à Harry de s'être incrusté dans sa vie et se permettre de le faire douter.

A cet instant, il n'était sûr que d'une chose : il ne voulait pas que Harry aille voir quelqu'un d'autre maintenant.

* * *

><p>Harry était presque arrivé à la galerie lorsque la sonnerie lui indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un nouveau mms retentit. Il avait décidé de profiter de sa colère du moment pour y puiser de l'inspiration et voulait aller graffer malgré la pluie. Il trouverait bien un tunnel qui n'attendait que lui.<p>

Harry attendit d'être à l'intérieur pour regarder son téléphone.

_Nouveau MMS de Draco Malfoy_

Il hésita quelques secondes à l'ouvrir, encore rageux du comportement que l'autre avait eu à son égard.

Sur l'écran de son Samsung Galaxie s'afficha une photo de Draco vêtu uniquement d'un boxer noir. Le cœur de Harry rata un battement.

Sous la photo, le texte disait : _« Pour te branler en pensant à moi. Bisous. »_

Harry sourit stupidement. Il observa la photo un moment, le regard vague, avant de répondre.

_« Petite pute. Je me demande ce qui me retient de diffuser cette photo sur le net. »_

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

_« Peut-être le fait que le net regorge déjà de photos de moi nu. Je pensais que tu te serais renseigné.  
>P.S : prends ça comme un cadeau d'excuse pour être une salope. La prochaine fois, je t'en ferai une avec écrit 'Potter' sur les pecs… »<em>

_« Je me suis renseigné : je sais que tu bluffs. _

_P.S : Je savais que tu étais bien foutu et que j'avais bien fais d'attendre. La prochaine fois, laisse toi juste faire. Je ne me toucherai pas en pensant à toi indéfiniment. »_

_« Iknow. »_

* * *

><p>Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit, à moitié nu, et posa son téléphone à côté de lui. Il avait à nouveau mal au crâne.<p>

Il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien fait de la journée.

A part Potter.

Se disputer avec Potter. Parler avec lui. L'embrasser. Le chauffer.

Et quand il était enfin parti, il fallait encore qu'il pense à lui.

Draco soupira, parfaitement conscient qu'il était en train de se laisser prendre à son propre piège.

Il relu leur conversation SMS comme si il allait y apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

Harry n'avait pas répondu au dernier.

En même temps, il n'y avait sans doute rien à répondre. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait bien qu'il se décide à arrêter de fuir.

Draco ferma les yeux.

Petit à petit il se laissa aller dans le sommeil. Il espérait vaguement qu'au moins, il n'irait pas jusqu'à rêver de Potter : ça lui ferait des vacances.

* * *

><p>Porte de Saint-Ouen. Luna avait pris le métro, elle était descendu à cette station et depuis, elle marchait vers l'extérieur de Paris en longeant la route. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, et ne cherchait même pas à se protéger de la pluie. De temps à autre elle levait le pouce en espérant que quelqu'un s'arrête. Mais, au fond, elle s'en fichait. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était juste se vider l'esprit. Se retrouver elle-même. Et pouvoir revenir plus forte.<p>

Elle était restée enfermée si longtemps qu'elle avait fini par oublier qu'un ailleurs existait. Quelque part où ses problèmes semblaient dérisoires.

Elle avait passé tant d'heure à ne penser qu'à une seule chose – à lui – qu'elle avait oublié comment penser à autre chose. C'est ce qu'elle voulait retrouver. Et elle était résolue à rentrer seulement une fois qu'elle aurait réussie.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre l'obsession qui lui enserrait les entrailles, et à quel point elle était douloureuse. Personne, sauf peut-être les camés. C'est l'effet qu'elle se faisait à elle-même.

Une camée.

Avec ces cernes qui lui déformaient le visage.

Luna sursauta lorsqu'un petit camion ralentit à sa hauteur avant de la dépasser et de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin.

La portière côté passager s'ouvrit alors elle accéléra le pas et s'engouffra dans la cabine.

-Merci monsieur…

-Flitwick, répondit en souriant le petit homme trapu assis derrière le volant. Où est-ce que tu vas toute seule sous la pluie comme ça ? demanda-t-il en redémarrant doucement.

-Oh. Par là.

Luna indiqua vaguement une direction devant eux.

-Je n'ai pas de destination précise.

Flitwick ricana mais ne posa pas plus de questions.

Le poste de radio crachotait de la musique expérimentale. Au rétroviseur central était accroché un gri-gri fait de plumes d'aigle et de perles en bronze. Une odeur étrange et désagréable flottait dans l'air.

-Vous êtes le conducteur du magicobus ? demanda Luna avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Flitwick toussota et lui demanda de bien vouloir répéter, de sa voix haut-perchée.

Luna l'observa un instant. Il était assis sur des coussins multicolores et il devait étirer les jambes au maximum pour toucher les pédales. Pourtant son siège était vraiment très rapproché du volant. Elle songea qu'il devait être vraiment minuscule. Il avait une étrange tête de petit lutin et des cheveux très blancs.

-Le magicobus. Celui qui apparait quand on a besoin d'aller quelque part. Vous savez bien ! Il est très connu. Mon père m'a raconté que, pour leur voyage de noce, avec ma mère, ils ont fait le tour du monde en magicobus. Ça devait être fantastique.

Flitwick lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais

-Sans nul doute. Mais mon camion n'est pas le magicotruc. Moi je transporte juste des poulets. Désolé pour l'odeur au fait.

Luna lui sourit.

Il avait l'air gentil.

Un silence s'éternisa entre eux.

-Alors… Tu quittes Paris c'est ça ? demanda le petit homme pour faire la conversation.

-Hm, pas pour très longtemps. Disons que j'ai simplement besoin de m'éloigner un peu.

Flitwick se concentra sur la route un moment si bien que Luna ne sut pas s'il l'avait entendue.

-Peine de cœur ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle sourit à nouveau.

-Ouais… Si on veut.

-Ah, au fait ! Il y a des biscuits dans la boite à gant. Prends-en si tu veux.

* * *

><p>Au-dessus de Paris, un rayon de soleil traversa les gouttes de pluie et forma un arc en ciel.<p>

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu, vous êtes également en droit de me flageller via reviewMP/colis piégés pour le retard excessif de ce chapitre. **A votre place je me gênerai pas.**

_J'embrasse le sol où vous marchez tant votre patience est remarquable._

Votre fidèle et dévouée **Sam **_(oui c'est un nom de chien, je sais, on me l'a déjà dis, bisous quand même)_.


	10. LIC10 Accepter

**Update** : _21/08/2013 - La seule fanfiction au monde où les reviews valent plus la peine que l'histoire. En fait, vous êtes des Dieux nordiques puissants et charismatiques et personne n'a jugé nécessaire de me prévenir._

* * *

><p><strong>Merci<strong>, encore et toujours, de continuer à suivre cette histoire, et de la faire vivre par vos merveilleuses reviews. Au chapitre dernier, vous vous êtes surpassés, vous avez été parfaits, et moi, complètement émue, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'ai **les meilleurs lecteurs de la fanficosphère**.

Un merci tout spécial aux anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par MP, alors que vous m'avez écrit des mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jours.

C'est le dernier chapitre du livre 1 les amis. J'aurais aimé faire quelque chose de beau, de pertinent ou au moins de drôle, mais j'ai fait ça. En même temps venant de quelqu'un se faisant appelé Samaire vous vous attendiez à quoi ? De la poésie ? Et NTM fait de l'opéra.

Chapitre livré par hibou express pour , **ma Fabichon d'amûr**, votre Dieu à tous. J'espère que ce chapitre 10 ta plaira ma belle. Et ne m'en veux pas trop pour le temps que je mets à écrire : c'est juste pour pouvoir continuer plus longtemps à te dédicacer des chapitres.

Parole du prophète que je suis –autrement appelé, petite pub en passant : Les gens bien aiment le **Zabnott**. Les gens bien aiment **X-Lilo**. Donc les gens bien lisent **Black Jesus**. 'cause this is f*cking awesome bab'.

**Notounette** sans grande importance : Il devait y avoir d'autres passages dans ce chapitre, concernant d'autres personnages, mais je les ai retirés au dernier moment, préférant focalisé ce chapitré clé sur la trame principale. Ces passages apparaîtront donc au chapitre suivant.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>**Accepter**

_"La mer c'est dégueulasse, _

_les poissons baisent dedans."_

_C'est pas l'homme qui prend la mer - Renaud_

_._

-Olivier ?

La voix de Potter résonna dans le couloir sombre. Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer Théodore, Blaise et Draco, et referma la porte derrière eux.

-Olivier ? répéta-t-il un peu plus fort. T'es là ?

Un bruit de voix étouffée provenant d'une pièce fermée lui répondit.

Potter retira ses chaussures d'un geste nonchalant, désigna aux autres le salon et se dirigea vers la chambre de son colocataire. Il poussa la porte et glissa la tête dans la pièce.

D'où il était, Draco ne pouvait pas voir la personne à qui il parlait.

Il regarda autour de lui, analysant la pièce, et les détails qui la composaient.

Curieusement il n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez Harry. Pendant un long moment il avait pensé qu'il n'avait même pas d'endroit à lui. Qu'il vivait chez les autres, un peu à droite un peu à gauche. Cela lui semblait presque logique et il ne se posait même pas la question de savoir comment il s'en sortait. Harry était le genre de garçon à s'en sortir en toutes circonstances. La preuve : il gagnait sa vie en écrivant de la merde et en faisant passer ça pour de l'art.

En réalité, cela allait très bien à Draco de le voir de temps en temps, de l'allumer en soirée, puis de fuir et de faire comme si de rien n'était le lendemain. Cela lui convenait de voir Potter avec d'autres personnes, dans des lieux neutres, pour être sûr de ne pas déraper. C'était une connerie de l'avoir embrassé. Une connerie de lui avoir envoyé cette photo. Une connerie de lui donner de l'espoir. Une connerie de penser à lui tout le temps.

Toutes les putains de secondes de sa putain de vie.

Ce qui était une bonne chose, c'était d'aller voir un film au MK2 Beaubourg avec Théo et Blaise. Et Potter. Puis de rentrer chacun chez soi, merci au revoir, à bientôt, bonjour chez vous.

Mais comme d'habitude, ce connard à lunettes avait été obligé de tout bouleverser.

Après la séance Harry avait dit à la cantonade qu'on avait cas aller chez lui. Que ça n'était pas très loin et qu'au moins il ferait chaud, qu'ils pourraient boire une bière. La cantonade – qui était composée de Blaise et Théodore- avait déclaré que l'idée était bonne. Draco avait suivi. Apathique. Pathétique. Il s'était contenté de marcher derrière eux.

Maintenant, ils étaient là, tous les trois, debout au milieu du salon de Potter, et ils ne trouvaient simplement rien à se dire.

Harry se décida finalement à revenir parmi eux et eut un sourire gêné en les voyant si mal à l'aise.

-Bien, installez-vous, faites comme chez vous, je vais chercher des bières au frigo.

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cette autorisation pour le faire, Blaise se laissa tomber sur le canapé défoncé en poussant un soupire de satisfaction. Théodore l'imita, avec un peu plus de discrétion. Il tirait sur les manches de son pull en regardant autour de lui. Visiblement, il aurait aimé être partout sauf ici.

Ce constat fit sourire Draco : ça leur faisait au moins un point commun.

Le colocataire de Harry –Olivier apparemment, choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa chambre. Il portait uniquement un pantalon de jogging qui tenait miraculeusement sur ses hanches et ne laissaient absolument rien à l'imagination concernant sa musculature. Draco fit la moue. Il aurait apprécié qu'il soit laid. Ou qu'au moins, il ne dégage pas autant de foutu charisme.

Olivier s'étira et les observa avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu en prends une avec nous ? demanda Harry en ramenant les bières.

-Toujours, lui répondit Olivier, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants de malice.

Il désigna à Draco le fauteuil le plus proche :

-Tu ne t'assoies pas ?

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il avait à peine eut conscience d'être resté stupidement debout, mais maintenant qu'Olivier le lui faisait remarqué, il se sentait con.

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, priant pour que ce moment passe vite.

-Alors… Oliver, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement dans la vie ? demanda Blaise en décapsulant une bière.

-Je suis en master 1 de lettres modernes. Mais c'est juste des études, même si ça me bouffe pas mal de temps. Ma véritable passion, c'est le bmx.

-Le BMX ? interrogea spontanément Théo avant de boire une longue gorgée de bière.

-C'est du vélo, ricana Harry.

-Oui, enfin, pas juste du vélo. C'est surtout un sport acrobatique, qui se pratique avec un vélo spécial. En gros, selon les disciplines, c'est soit de la course sur piste où il faut éviter des obstacles, soit du freestyle où il s'agit de réaliser des figures.

-Hm, ouais je connais, confirma Blaise. C'est plutôt cool.

-Olivier a un sacré niveau, il pratique en compétition.

Draco renifla de dédain en entendant le ton admiratif de Potter.

La conversation continua, allégeant l'atmosphère. Draco se contentait de répondre quand on lui posait des questions, et de boire sa bière consciencieusement.

Cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaitre mais, en plus d'être beau, Olivier était apparemment cool : tout ce qu'il détestait.

* * *

><p>Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Blaise déclara que Théodore et lui allaient rentrer parce qu'il devait absolument faire des courses pour ce soir et que les magasins n'allaient pas tarder à fermer.<p>

-Vous vivez ensemble en fait tous les deux ? demanda Olivier.

-Plus ou moins, répondit Blaise énigmatique.

-En fait, on est ensemble mais on a chacun notre appart'. Mais Blaise a du mal à s'endormir le soir si je ne suis pas là.

Théodore haussa un sourcil et accompagna sa phrase d'un petit sourire suffisant.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit rien.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, la pièce resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

Draco admirait secrètement la sociabilité de Blaise. Parfois, il aurait aimé être capable d'en faire autant. Mais visiblement, c'était loin d'être le cas.

-Bon, mon petit Potter je vais retourner bosser, soupira Olivier.

-C'est ça Dubois, retourne donc dans ta tanière, lança Harry amusé.

Olivier lui sourit.

-Pas de bêtises !

Il lança un regard entendu à Harry avant de quitter la pièce. Draco ne connaissait ce type que depuis une heure ou deux mais il l'agaçait déjà. Premièrement parce qu'il avait l'air d'un crâneur beau gosse. Ensuite, parce qu'il semblait qu'il était doué du don de communiquer par la pensée avec Potter, et ce, à ses dépens, ce qui l'irritait particulièrement.

-Bien.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'air complétement stressé. Draco aurait aimé qu'il se détende. Ou au moins qu'il ne montre pas qu'il était mal à l'aise.

-Bien, répéta Harry. Tu veux… une autre bière ?

-Non merci.

Harry eut un sourire désespéré.

-Tu ne comptes pas m'aider n'est-ce pas ?

-T'aider à ?

-Je ne sais pas… M'expliquer comment m'y prendre pour te séduire ?

Le cœur de Draco accéléra dans sa poitrine.

Il sourit sadiquement.

'Nous y voilà' pensa-t-il 'Est-ce que tu as réfléchis à cette phrase tout l'après-midi Potty ?'

-Je te veux.

Draco sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si direct.

-Je sais, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-C'est tout ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

Harry sourit dangereusement. Draco savait qu'il était en train de le pousser à bout –encore une fois. Et s'il devait être tout à fait honnête il ignorait pourquoi exactement il faisait ça.

-Rien. Je ne te comprends pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux ni ce que tu attends de moi. Je vais être franc Draco : je te désire, ça me rend dingue, mais je ne suis pas masochiste au point de te courir après éternellement.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Potter parlait trop fort, Olivier devait certainement entendre tout ce qu'il disait.

-Je sais : tu me l'as déjà dit.

Harry soupira une fois de plus.

-Bien sûr, tu sais. Est-ce qu'il y'a seulement une chose que tu ignores ?

Il paraissait curieusement blessé, et ce constat mit Draco mal à l'aise.

-Tu as une chambre ? demanda-t-il pour faire dévier la conversation vers un sujet moins dangereux, et ainsi désamorcer la bombe Potter.

Si Harry fut surpris par la question, il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Il hocha la tête positivement et se leva.

La chambre de Harry ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce à quoi Draco s'attendait. Il aurait cru y trouver tout un tas de choses artistiques, des vieux meubles, ou des trucs ramassés au hasard mais c'était visiblement loin d'être le cas. La pièce était résolument moderne. Les meubles noirs tranchaient avec les murs blancs et vides. Sur le lit simple, dans un coin de la pièce, s'amoncelaient un tas de vêtements qui n'avaient pas l'air très propres. Le bureau croulait sous divers objets que Draco n'identifia pas réellement.

-Ce n'est pas très…

Harry fit un geste vague en désignant l'intérieur de la pièce, une moue de dépit sur le visage.

-Je suis rarement là en fait, alors…

Il haussa les épaules.

-Besoin de se justifier Potter ?

Draco s'avança dans la pièce et il entendit Harry fermer la porte derrière lui.

-Je ne me justifie pas.

-Evidement.

Harry soupira. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait la peine de continuer à le fréquenter puisque visiblement, sa présence l'insupportait mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer des croquis posés en équilibre précaire sur le bureau.

Dans son dos, il entendait Harry s'agiter. Au son, il estima qu'il devait être en train de tenter de ranger ce qui était sur son lit.

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Draco se retourna, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Bien sûr. Je t'écoute Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La question avait été posée très doucement, presque tendrement. Draco baissa les yeux.

-Dis-moi… murmura Harry avant de s'assoir au bord du lit.

Draco se donna quelque seconde pour faire en sorte que sa voix ne tremble pas.

-En vrai… En vrai, j'en sais rien.

-C'est impossible. Tu sais forcément. Ne pas vouloir te l'avouer à toi-même c'est une chose, mais tu sais forcément ce que tu veux…

Draco admira secrètement Harry pour la patience dont il faisait preuve : lui-même se serait déjà foutu à la porte. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas que cette situation finisse par arriver, peut-être parce que les légers effets de la bière se faisaient sentir ou peut-être parce qu'une part de lui avait envie d'essayer de faire confiance à Harry, Draco prit la décision de lui répondre sincèrement pour une fois.

-Je ne sais réellement pas ce que je veux. Mais je sais que je ne veux pas… que tu t'en ailles comme l'autre fois.

Harry le regarda, légèrement surprit, puis il sourit.

-Si tu ne joues pas à me rendre fou, je ne partirai pas tu sais.

-Je sais, souffla Draco.

-Est-ce que j'ai la moindre chance ?

Harry avait un sourire désabusé qui fit mal à Draco. Comme si il se savait déjà vaincu. Comme si il n'avait plus vraiment envie de se battre pour lui. Et ça, Draco ne permettrai jamais que ça arrive.

-Oui, répondit-il simplement, en fixant de ses yeux gris ceux du garçon assis sur le lit en face de lui.

-Comment je dois faire ?

Draco ricana.

-Si je te donne toutes les solutions, ça n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt n'est-ce pas ?

Draco s'approcha doucement de lui, d'une démarche qu'il aurait voulue sensuelle, mais qu'il imaginait aisément mal assurée. Harry lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers lui tendrement. Il se laissa faire, docile. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait vraiment fuir.

Il ne savait plus s'il pouvait fuir.

Il avait peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur que Potter s'en aille sans demander son reste après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Peur d'être déçu. Peur d'être allé trop loin. Peur d'avoir trop attendu. L'alarme dans son esprit lui hurlait de s'enfuir. Elle lui disait qu'il allait s'attacher, et que personne ne voulait ça.

Mais Draco ne réagit pas parce qu'au fond de lui il savait. Il savait que c'était trop tard : il était déjà complétement foutu.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Chuchota Harry en frôlant son oreille des lèvres.

_A toi ! _Hurla la voix dans la tête de Draco. _A toi, bordel je ne pense qu'à toi !_

-Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda-t-il à la place, pour ne pas répondre.

-Cela dépend, répondit Harry avec une moue amusée.

-Dépend de quoi ?

-De toi.

-Explique Potter.

Visiblement, il avait l'air de s'amuser. Grand bien lui fasse.

-Est-ce que tu es prêt à assumer ce que ça engendrera ?

-Tu crois que j'ai peur ?

Cette fois-ci Harry rigola franchement.

-Bien sûr que c'est ce que je pense.

-Tu te trompes.

-Ah oui ?

Draco détestait cette façon de hausser un sourcil interrogatif.

-Oui.

-Très bien. Tu es au courant de ce qui se passera cette fois, si tu m'embrasses ?

Draco n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire. A dire vrai, il ne savait pas si il était en train de prendre la bonne décision. Mais Harry, lui, avait l'air de s'amuser follement, un délicieux sourire illuminant son visage.

-J'en veux à ton corps tu sais, chuchota-t-il en léchant ses lèvres de façon suggestive.

Le cœur de Draco semblait vouloir s'enfuir de son corps. Est-ce que Potter venait réellement de dire ça comme si c'était… Une sorte de blague ? Il se força à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

-Je sais Potter.

-Très bien. Tu viens de faire un serment inviolable.

Draco fit la moue.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Une invention de Luna : un serment inviolable lie deux personnes en une promesse de telle sorte que, si l'un des deux la brise, il meurt.

-Glauque. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai promis, histoire que je sache comment éviter de mourir ?

Harry approcha ses lèvres tout contre celles de Draco, leurs deux souffles n'en faisant plus qu'un.

-Tu m'as offert ton corps bien sûr.

- Je ne crois pas non.

-Si je te le dis.

-Tu es malade.

-Essais de me résister, tu verras bien ce qu'il se passe.

-Tu es fou.

-Vas-y repousse moi Malfoy.

-Tu es dangereux Potter. Je t'assure.

-Je te veux, prononça Harry pour la deuxième fois en bien trop peu de temps.

Puis il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Draco, et celui-ci se laissa faire.

Abdiquer. Rendre les armes. Cesser de se battre contre soi-même en une guerre sans fin et sans merci. Enfin se laisser porter par la vague qui inonde, qui submerge, qui emporte tout sur son passage et vous laisse vide, démuni, seul, perdu.

Draco tenta une demi-seconde de se raisonner. De trouver un issu de secours. Quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à l'horizon. Rien que l'immense océan de son désir. Et Potter. Alors il s'accrocha à lui.

-On a peur de mourir Malfoy ? Chuchota Harry en le poussant sur le lit et en glissant impudiquement ses mains sous les vêtements de Draco.

-Ta gueule, lui répondit Draco en l'embrassant à nouveau. Harry rit contre ses lèvres.

Draco se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi insouciant.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, demanda Harry contre son oreille.

-Tu poses trop de questions Potter.

Draco entreprit à son tour de découvrir Harry avec ses mains, parcourant son torse.

-Dis le moi.

Draco grogna.

-Toi. Je te veux toi.

Visiblement, il avait trouvé la bonne réponse. Harry l'attrapa sans douceur par les hanches et colla leurs deux bassins. Draco se tendit imperceptiblement au contact du sexe dur de Harry. Il bougea les hanches lentement, mimant l'acte sexuel. Harry gémit sans pudeur et finit de les déshabiller. Draco admira son calme. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Elles savaient parfaitement ce qu'elles faisaient. Draco, lui, était fébrile. Il mordillait l'oreille de Harry avant d'attraper ses lèvres puis de descendre lécher sensuellement son cou. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer.

Draco poussa un gémissement plaintif en sentant Harry s'éloigner de lui. Il se déplaça jusqu'au bureau et farfouilla dans ses affaires, laissant une vue imprenable sur son corps nu.

-Inspiration soudaine Potter ? demanda Draco la voix légèrement rauque.

Pour toute réponse Harry lui balança un carré d'aluminium.

-Ouvre ça.

Draco haussa un sourcil amusé.

-Pas de risque hein ?

-Jamais… Répondit Harry mortellement sérieux en le regardant dans les yeux.

Draco eut un élan de culpabilité en repensant à toutes les fois où il avait pris des risques inconsidérés.

-Ça vaut mieux : j'ai pleins de maladies, ricana-t-il.

-Je croyais que tu étais puceau… répliqua Harry en lui prenant le préservatif des mains.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Draco décolla sa bouche brièvement, juste le temps de marmonner « ne crois pas ce que les garçons te racontent Potter, ce sont des ruses pour t'avoir dans leur lit ». Harry ricana.

Draco le trouvait doux et attentionné derrière ses répliques cinglantes. Trop pour son propre bien. Cela le rendait, lentement mais surement, complétement fou. Sa peau contre la sienne. Ses caresses. Ses regards chauds. Son souffle.

Lorsqu'Harry le pénétra Draco se retient de grimacer. Il se contenta de se mordre la lèvre sans jamais quitter son regard, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce qui était en train de se passer était réel. Qu'il ne maitrisait –enfin- plus la situation et laissait son corps choisir pour lui.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Harry était là, contre lui, en lui, alors Draco se laissa simplement porter, comme au creux de la vague.

* * *

><p>Draco écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et se retourna vers Harry qui fixait le plafond sans sourciller, dans un état post-orgasmique.<p>

-Pourquoi t'as écris ça là au fait ?

Devant l'absence de réponse Draco continua.

-Tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait chier. Je me suis dit que le type qui avait balancé cette connerie sur le mur était vraiment un idiot fini.

Harry se retourna du mieux qu'il put dans le lit pour faire face à Draco : ils étaient pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre.

-Je sais, tu me l'as dit la première fois qu'on s'est vu, tu t'en souviens ?

-Ouais. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi.

-En fait je rentrais chez moi après avoir passé la soirée à la galerie. Il n'y avait plus de métro et comme j'avais du temps devant moi j'ai décidé de marcher. Ca me faisait traverser la moitié de Paris à pied, mais on ne peut vraiment connaitre une ville qu'en la visitant la nuit alors…

Draco eut une moue dubitative et se retient de lui dire qu'il répondait à sa question avec plusieurs phrases de retard.

-Je trainais un peu, je cherchais l'inspiration à travers l'architecture parisienne. Et puis j'ai vu cette fille. Je sais pas si… Si elle habitait là ou bien si elle s'est retrouvée là par hasard comme moi. Mais en pleine nuit c'est rare de croiser du monde dans ce genre de quartier. Et elle, elle était là en train de marcher en face de moi. Et elle pleurait. J'ai voulu m'arrêter et lui demander ce qui se passait mais je crois qu'elle ne me voyait même pas. Elle était toute entière à son désespoir. Elle avait l'air tellement… fragile et… seule. Et puis je me suis dit que j'avais tort de penser comme ça. Une fille qui marche en pleurant seule dans la nuit, elle n'est pas fragile. Elle est forte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu pour se retrouver dans cet état mais je me suis dit que, peut-être que ses larmes, au lieu de juste couler sur ses joues, peut-être qu'elles allaient lui faire un bouclier pour affronter le monde. Peut-être que c'était ça, sa force. Et que demain, quand moi je me réveillerai, rien dans ma vie n'aurait changé. Mais elle, elle aura mal au crâne d'avoir trop pleuré, et mal aux pieds d'avoir trop marché. Mais elle sera tellement plus forte. Tellement plus prête à affronter le monde…

Un silence plana un moment dans la chambre, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant vraiment quoi dire. Ce fut Harry qui le rompit.

-Et du coup j'ai écrit cette connerie sur le mur. A ce moment là c'était comme une révélation pour moi tu vois. Ça venait de me sauter aux yeux. Et je me suis dit que si trois paumés dans ce quartier de bourges pouvaient lire cette phrase et être d'accord avec moi, j'aurai au moins servi à quelque chose sur cette Terre. Et que les larmes de cette fille n'auront pas été veines parce que… Parce qu'elles auront rendu plus forts des inconnus. Elles nous auront appris à nager.

Draco sourit. Il se surprit à penser que ce garçon était dingue et qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser. A la place il dit juste : « Ça doit être fatiguant de penser autant ».

Harry eu un rire clair et se redressa dans le lit, il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose et la referma aussitôt. Il se leva.

C'était le début du mois de décembre. Ce matin, il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il avait rencontré Draco il y'a un mois et qu'il l'avait tout de suite trouvé beau.

Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, insouciant de sa nudité qu'il dévoilait ainsi.

-Tu vois c'est drôle la vie, marmonna-t-il toujours en regardant à l'extérieur, je ne sais vraiment pas qui était cette nana, et elle ne saura sans doute jamais l'influence qu'elle a pu avoir sur ma vie, mais là, je la remercie.

-Ah ?

Draco, fatigué, remonta les couvertures sur lui et ferma les yeux.

-Hm. Quelque part c'est un peu grâce à elle que t'es là.

_Là_ désignait son lit et Draco le savait mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, surtout parce qu'il avait la flemme.

-Fais-moi rêver et dis-moi que c'est le destin, ricana-t-il la voix ensommeillée.

Harry mit de longues secondes avant de répondre :

« Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autres ? »

* * *

><p>Draco se glissa dans l'eau chaude en soupirant. Il avait dormi presque 10 heures mais il se sentait encore curieusement épuisé.<p>

Il alluma une cigarette et essaya d'imaginer qu'Harry était avec lui, dans son bain. Il imagina son rire et ses yeux.

Est-ce qu'il était prêt à ça ? A tenir à quelqu'un ? A lui être fidèle ? A partager sa cigarette du matin ? Et à devoir répondre honnêtement à la question « comment ça va » ?

S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque sentir le contact du sexe dur de Harry contre lui.

Draco frissonna.

Il fantasmait éveillé.

Personne ne parlait de couple, de fidélité ou de quoi que ce soit d'autres. Évidemment, il avait conscience que, en ce qui le concernait, ça n'avait pas été que du sexe. Pas cette fois.

Mais il n'avait rien promis.

Draco resta longtemps dans l'eau, tentant de détendre chacun de ses muscles. Lorsqu'il sortit de la baignoire, l'eau était froide et la peau de ses doigts était parsemée de petits plis. Il fit exprès de prendre son temps pour se sécher, choisir ses vêtements et s'habiller.

Il se prépara un café, puis, n'y tenant plus, saisit frénétiquement son téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Rien.

Draco grogna de frustration. Il s'était attendu à recevoir au moins un message de la part de Potter après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux (y repenser le faisait fantasmer à nouveau et il se détesta). Habituellement ses ex' étaient toujours très collantes et il devait déployer des trésors de subtilité pour s'en débarrasser sans déclencher une guerre mondiale.

Draco revérifia quand même son téléphone au cas où. Putain, en fait il voulait recevoir ce message. Il le voulait tellement que ça lui donnait mal à la tête (ou alors c'est juste parce qu'il s'était levé trop vite, pour ce qu'il en avait à foutre de toute façon).

Draco se pinça l'arête du nez et se força à faire des exercices de respiration pour tenter de se calmer.

Il était pathétique. Sa dignité n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et le pire, c'est qu'il arrivait presque à ne pas trouver ça trop grave. Parce qu'il voulait tellement ce mec qu'il était juste devenu incapable de penser à autre chose.

Il était perdu.

Après de longues minutes d'auto torture psychologique et de flagellation mentale, Draco se décida à envoyer lui-même un message.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ma cuisine maintenant ? »

Voilà, maintenant, il avait vraiment touché le fond.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ok mes bichons, la boucle est bouclée, le livre I se ferme et nous allons pouvoir entamer le livre II. Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas trop tarder dans ma rédaction, et pour faire quelque chose qui vous fasse plaisir aussi (mais je sais bien que vous n'avez plus aucun espoir me concernant *lamentation*).

Si vous avez des remarques, des suggestions, et surtout, des désirs, concernant cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je transmettrais au père noël et qui sait (et puis je vous dois bien ça)…

**Note (de la plus haute importance) à l'intention des adeptes du Zabnott** : Pour ce chapitre, même si tout mon corps voulait parler d'eux, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur la relation entre Harry et Draco et poser la trame du second livre. Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre I du livre II s'ouvrira sur du Blaisodore en bonne et due forme.

**Sam **


	11. Entracte - Pensine

**Update** : _16/09/2013 ~ Tout. Va. Bien. __  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Merci<strong>, aux lecteurs ayant reviewé le chapitre précédent. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre par MP, mais je le ferai dans la semaine. **Vous êtes géniaux**!

Un merci spécial à** Hierophant**, qui review en anonyme depuis quelques chapitre, et à qui je n'ai donc jamais pu dire personnellement merci : tes messages me poussent à donner le meilleur de moi-même, merci infiniment.

Je KassD10, aujourd'hui et demain et jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare (si elle arrive à nous trouver sous notre cape d'invisibilité .HA), ce chapitre à **Fabi' (aka. Dwould)**, déclarée super cuistot 2013, perce qu'elle me prépare des repas qui me font me sentir comme si j'étais une Reine. _Bitch plz._

**Si vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici** (ce que je comprends, le malheureux hasard du clic intempestif) vous pouvez aussi aller sur le tumblr de **british-cake** (cherchez donc le lien, je ne l'ai pas sous la patte) parce que c'est un concept de fanfiction très _drôle et prometteur_ et que vous serez contents de pouvoir dire plus tard "ouioui je suis ce tumblr depuis le début".

Sinon, je vous laissez avec ce** chapitre bonus **consacré à Luna. Prenez ça comme une entracte avant le livre II (et, j'espère que vous êtes bien assis : j'ai quasiment fini le chapitre 1 et nous ne sommes pas encore en 2025. Incroyable!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Entracte : Chapitre bonus<strong>

**Pensine**

« _Seul l'amour au sens où je l'entends - mais alors  
>le mystérieux, l'improbable, l'unique, le confondant<br>et l'indubitable amour - tel enfin qu'il ne peut être qu'à toute épreuve,  
>eût pu permettre ici l'accomplissement du miracle<em>. »  
>André Breton – Nadja<p>

Pour une fin Novembre le soleil est éblouissant. Ses rayons se reflètent puissamment sur l'asphalte qui défile à toute allure sous le petit camion branlant. La musique alternative qui résonne dans le poste crachotant assourdit la cabine avant, et le tout petit chauffeur ne semble pas pouvoir s'arrêter de se trémousser. Je voudrai parvenir à oublier la vie. Tout. Je ne me suis pas sentie si triste et seule depuis tellement longtemps. Passée l'euphorie des premiers instants, ce voyage improvisé me semble soudainement une horrible idée. Où-est-ce que je vais ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je m'attends à trouver là-bas, au juste ? A dire vrai, je n'en sais vraiment rien. Je suis perdue. Juste perdue. Irrévocablement perdue. Alors je reprends un biscuit dans la petite boite à gâteaux métallique posée sur mes genoux (plus pour faire quelque chose que parce que j'en ai réellement envie). La route s'allonge sous nos roues, s'étire, infinie, et je sais - je sens - qu'elle ne prendra jamais fin.

**C'est un voyage éternel au centre de moi-même.** Un cheminement intérieur. Sans retour et, surtout, sans ligne d'arrivée. Le paysage qui file à la fenêtre, s'enfuie, et un peu de moi fuit avec lui paresseusement : une parcelle de souvenir, un morceau de présent, pour laisser place indubitablement à l'effrayant futur. Ces trois déesses jalouses et colériques, passé présent futur, font une danse folle dans mon cœur, à m'en donner la nausée. Si tout se mêle rien n'a de sens. Si tout s'emmêle, longs tentacules enchevêtrés, comment parvenir à savoir où aller ? Mon esprit s'accroche aux arbres à l'extérieur du véhicule et je peux presque voir les longues tiges vaporeuses qui relient ma tête à leurs branches. Si j'avais une Pensine, qu'est-ce que je mettrais dedans ? La Pensine. Ce gros et antique récipient de pierre récoltant les souvenirs de son propriétaire et les gardant jalousement secrets. J'y glisserai sans nul doute le souvenir de ma première rencontre avec Harry. Moi je le connaissais, lui ignorait qui je pouvais bien être. _-Toi, tu es Harry Potter. -Je sais qui je suis._ Je pense que je l'ai immédiatement trouvé attirant. Pas _physiquement_ attirant bien évidement. Mais réellement attirant, de cette attraction incontrôlable qui pousse deux êtres l'un vers l'autre. Parce que tout en lui me semblait incroyable sans que je parvienne exactement à déterminer pourquoi. Une force invisible a accrochée mon âme à la sienne.

**C'est le long flux incontrôlable de mon existence.** Enfermé dans un bocal. Tentant désespérément de s'échapper des mains du destin. Refusant les desseins choisis pour lui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécue milles vies. Extra-lucide. Les anges ont oublié de poser sur ma lèvre le doigt silencieux m'intimant le secret. Je n'ai pas pleuré lorsque je suis née : je n'étais pas triste. Vies anciennes et vies futures ne sont que les sombres illusions d'une existence dissociée. La chronologie des atomes qui composent ma masse corporelle est infinie : nous sommes immortels tant qu'il existe un Tout quelque part. Dans le grand Bouillon Originel les Dieux et les Hommes se côtoyaient sans pudeur et sans crainte, bienheureux et ignorants de ce qu'ils deviendraient. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'est la vie, la mort, la hiérarchie, l'existence, l'ennuie, l'amour. La pensée.

**C'est le monologue intérieur d'une vie inachevée. **Se parler à soi-même à défaut de parvenir à parler à autrui. J'ai mal appris les bases : je ne sais ni me fondre dans la masse, ni dire des choses particulièrement intéressantes, ni réussir ma vie. Je suis Luna l'électron libre. Luna l'insensée. Luna. Simplement Luna. Je suis presque la voix dans votre tête lorsque vous êtes seuls. Je suis presque l'irréelle qui jette un caillou à votre fenêtre les nuits d'été pour trainer l'enfant que vous êtes vers l'adolescent que vous deviendrez. Je suis presque. Mais je ne suis pas. Parce que j'ai mal appris à vivre : j'ai fait l'erreur de croire que c'est quelque chose qui vient naturellement. La route est longue, la route est lente, jusqu'au point de non-retour.

**C'est le quatrième mur que je brise en le touchant du doigt.** Et je hais les auteurs de mes nombreuses vies pour ce qu'ils me forcent à endurer. Ceux qui me brisent le cœur, ceux qui me délaissent, ceux qui me relèguent au second plan, ceux qui ignorent l'étendue désastreuse de mon hypersensibilité. Je suis l'unique héroïne de mon histoire. Si j'avais une Pensine j'y glisserai tous mes sentiments pour lui. Et je les oublierai.

**JE SUIS LE CŒUR PALPITANT ET BRISE DE LUNA.**

-En discussion avec toi-même ?

Je hausse les épaules. Prononcer un mot me semble impossible. Rompre le flux continue de ma réflexion également. Pendant un instant je ne suis plus dans le petit camion qui tressaute sur la route. Je suis dans l'infini cosmos d'une conscience collective. Je suis dans le Tout. Et je peux sentir les fils de nos deux esprits se mêler à l'intérieur de la cabine avant. Parler est superflu. Il existe des êtres invisibles à l'œil nu qui s'occupent de mêler et démêler l'inconscient des êtres vivants, les liants imperceptiblement au-delà de toute parole et de toute action.

-Parfois, c'est comme ça qu'on obtient les meilleurs conseils. Nul ne nous connaît aussi bien que nous même.

Il existe un fil rouge qui unit deux personnes pour l'éternité et j'ai cru l'apercevoir dans le crépuscule de mon appartement. J'ai cru être lié à Harry. Mais à nos doigts, il n'y a rien. Je me suis simplement trompée. Le fil rouge de Harry le lit à quelqu'un d'autre, au-delà de toutes les existences et de toutes les vies possibles. Cette personne si spéciale, ça n'est pas moi.

Complétement stone, droguée par l'euphorie du voyage, j'hallucine. Un souvenir –réel ou irréel ?- d'un après-midi passé avec Harry dans mon appartement parisien se superpose à la route. Je ne sens même pas le camion s'arrêter. Lorsque je m'en rends compte, le conducteur –Flitwick- est déjà descendu de la cabine. Je ne sais pas où il est. Je ne sais pas où l'on est. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on roule. Je suis toujours aussi perdue. J'ai du mal à faire le focus sur le paysage qui m'entoure, mais par la fenêtre ouverte je peux clairement sentir l'odeur acide des poulets qu'on transporte dans le coffre. Tout a l'air incroyablement vert. Et incroyablement vide.

-Tu ne descends pas ?

La voix provient de nulle part. Mais un nulle part visiblement situé sous ma fenêtre. Je me penche à l'extérieur pour apercevoir le crane de cet homme minuscule.

-Avez-vous du sang de lutin ?

-Par un lointain ancêtre de ma mère.

Je ne rate pas son clin d'œil complice. Mon cœur s'emballe à toute allure. En réalité je ne crois plus _vraiment_ aux lutins depuis que maman est morte (une sale histoire), mais peut-être que j'ai eu tort. Peut-être que papa a raison (comme d'habitude) et qu'ils existent vraiment.

Mettre pied à terre me donne le tournis. Je suis restée assise si longtemps que j'ai l'impression que ça a duré des années.

-Est-ce qu'on est très loin de Paris ?

-Désolé de te décevoir jeune fille, mais pas vraiment. Tout à peine à la lisière extérieur de la banlieue.

-Est-ce qu'on a fait un tour complet du monde ?

Il rit et ça me fait sourire. Curieusement je me sens un peu mieux.

-Où est-ce qu'on est exactement ?

-C'est ma ferme ! Je vends des poulets. Aujourd'hui, pas une belle vente. J'en ai ramené pleins.

Il hausse les épaules, désabusé.

-Il est tard, est-ce que tu veux passer la nuit ici ?

-Plutôt oui.

Le cœur léger, j'en oublie presque que je suis effroyablement insomniaque.

C'est l'une des plus longues nuit de ma vie : sans autre distraction que les pensées qui se bousculent dans ma tête et que je voudrais chasser, cacher dans une Pensine.

On raconte que lorsqu'on ne dort pas, c'est parce que quelqu'un rêve de nous. On doit rêver de moi souvent.

**JE SUIS LE CŒUR SANGUINOLANT ET MEURTRI DE LUNA**.

Ce matin mes cernes sont étrangement bleutés. Parfois, j'en arrive à les trouver jolies. Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de m'arracher les yeux.

-Bien dormi ?

Flitwick dépose une tasse de thé fumant sur ma table de nuit, m'arrachant à ma contemplation dans le miroir.

-Visiblement non, grimace-t-il.

Je lui souris. Il est gentil. Et j'aime la gentillesse par-dessus tout. C'est la qualité la plus extraordinaire que quelqu'un puisse posséder. La qualité la plus vraie et la plus agréable. J'essaie d'être gentille, mais je ne le suis pas _vraiment_. J'envie les personnes gentilles : celles qui parviennent à l'être sans effort et sans calcul.

Le temps s'écoule lentement. Loin du monde, loin de tout. De mes soucis mais aussi de mes amis. Le temps semble figé mais il ne l'est pas : il est simplement relatif. D'une relativité incroyable. Et je ne sais dire si finalement, j'ai passé un jour, une semaine, un mois, ou une vie dans cette maison de campagne, en compagnie de cet homme-lutin. Est-ce bien réel ? Où suis-je vraiment ?

Assise sur une souche d'arbre, j'ai le sentiment de ne plus rien ressentir. Je ferme les yeux, écoutant simplement le vent chanter dans les arbres.

-Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? Ta famille doit s'inquiéter maintenant.

-Oh. Je vis toute seule. Mais je veux bien monsieur Flitwick. Merci.

Lorsque nous reprenons la route, le crépuscule tend ses longs bras vers nous. Moi, je glisse d'un geste le souvenir de cette rencontre étrange dans ma Pensine, pour pouvoir le regarder à loisir, plus tard.

**JE SUIS LE TROU BEANT DANS LE CŒUR DE LUNA.**

Je voudrai simplement rencontrer quelqu'un capable de combler ce vide incroyable dans ma cage thoracique.

Soudain, c'est comme dans un rêve que je m'endors. J'ai à peine le temps de sentir un picotement le long de ma colonne vertébral et de profiter de cet état pré-comatique. Ultra-consciente du monde qui m'entoure, j'enregistre les informations à une vitesse folle : la nuit enserre la camionnette dans ses griffes, le silence étouffant s'engouffre dans la cabine, le conducteur fume la pipe la fenêtre ouverte, Morphée souffle sur mes yeux son haleine de sable. Et je dors enfin, d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsque je me réveille, Paris se glisse sournoisement à l'horizon.

* * *

><p>Luna glissa une mèche de ses cheveux d'or derrière son oreille et haussa les épaules, résignée. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elle attendait devant la porte mais visiblement, ce soir, Blaise ne dormait pas chez lui. Elle avait eu beau sonner, seul le silence lui avait répondu. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé dire à son ami ce qu'elle avait fait : qu'elle était partie, qu'elle avait roulé longtemps et qu'elle avait découvert cette drôle de ferme là où la ville se transforme en campagne. Lui raconter qu'elle avait finalement décidé de grandir, d'arrêter de se morfondre. D'aller de l'avant. Et que, quelque part, c'était grâce à lui tout ça.<p>

Luna venait de prendre la décision d'arrêter d'attendre et de revenir le lendemain quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Dans le couloir les pas se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle se releva et sourit, s'attendant à voir Blaise, mais une jeune fille à l'air hautain lui fit face. Elle n'avait pas l'air surpris de la voir, et se contenta de lui jeter une œillade mauvaise avant de sonner chez Blaise.

-Il n'y a personne, précisa inutilement Luna.

Elle avait dû dire quelque chose d'étrange car, cette fois ci, l'autre jeune fille lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-elle sèchement en haussant un sourcil et en fronçant le nez. Si Luna l'avait insulté, elle n'aurait pas réagi différemment.

-Il n'y a personne, répéta Luna en haussant la voix.

-Merci j'avais entendu la première fois.

-Tu m'as pourtant demandé de répéter.

-Non.

-Si. Tu as dis

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Comment sais-tu qu'il n'y a personne ?

-Parce que j'ai sonné et que personne n'a répondu, dit Luna sur le ton de la conversation, sans se formaliser plus que ça de l'agressivité de son interlocutrice. « Tu es bizarre » ajouta-t-elle comme si c'était un constat évident.

L'air outré de la fille la fit rire.

-Oh non. Je ne suis pas bizarre, _moi_. Est-ce que tu connais Blaise ?

Luna haussa les épaules.

-Je ne serais pas ici sinon.

Visiblement, elle devait encore avoir dit quelque chose d'étrange.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Et bien, c'est mon ami.

La fille la dévisagea d'une façon qui la mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Puis elle sembla accepter cette idée car une lueur étrange passa dans son regard.

-Son amie… D'accord. Donc il n'y a personne ?

-Non, comme je te l'ai dit.

-Alors que dirais-tu d'aller boire un verre avec moi au lieu d'attendre ici toute seule ? Je t'invite.

Luna n'étudia pas réellement la question, elle répondit spontanément :

-Oh bien sûr, ce serait très chouette !

Le sourire dangereux de la fille aurait dû la mettre en garde, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Parfait.

Elle l'a pris par le bras et l'entraina fermement en direction de l'ascenseur.

-Au fait, je suis Pansy et toi ?

-Luna.

Pansy la dévisagea à nouveau, un petit sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres.

-Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre Luna.

Elle ne laissa pas le silence durer plus de quelques secondes.

-Pour commencer, comment as-tu connu Blaise ? Raconte-moi.

-C'est Harry qui me l'a présenté, à la galerie.

Pansy plissa les yeux. Ses pensées semblaient s'enchainer à une vitesse folle. Luna avait presque l'impression de les voir s'agiter derrière son regard scrutateur.

-La galerie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Eclipse. C'est son nom. Harry est artiste et sa galerie vient d'ouvrir.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est la probabilité infinitésimale faisant d'une rencontre fortuite une amitié improbable.<strong>

* * *

><p>Voilà mes agneaux. A bientôt.<p>

**Sam' **_(-Hey mademoiselle c'est quoi ton petit nom? -Sam. -Ah, c'est l'abréviation de Samantha ça! -Non. -Ah ouais? Alors c'est l'abréviation de quoi alors ? -Samaire.)_


	12. LIIC1 Relever la tête

**Update** : _18/12/2013 ~ Et je n'ai pas encore l'ombre d'un sapin de Noël, what's wrong?_

* * *

><p>J'ai <strong>honte<strong> de revenir après tout ce temps avec un **chapitre bubble gum**... Mais disons que c'est la faute de NYX, cette fanfiction me rend tellement nervous breakdown que j'ai besoin de me détendre en écrivant des choses fluffy (et puis, en ce moment, c'est le Xmas break, ce complot international qui fait que mes séries ne reprendront qu'en janvier me laissant seule et désespérée alors bon hein je suis particulièrement vulnérable).

Ce chapitre est, comme tous les autres, pour **Fabibou (aka Dwould aka Dieu)**, qui a prévu de m'adopter, de me nourrir, et de me faire lire tous ses chapitres en avant première : _ne soyez pas jaloux_.

Merci à ceux qui sont **encore et toujours** là, merci à ceux qui arrive, merci à ceux qui lisent et qui aiment un peu en silence chez eux, merci aux mises en alert et favoris.

Et je disclame, car disclamer c'est bien, que ce qui est à JKR sera toujours à JKR. Ceci n'est qu'un hommge moisi _(dont le véritable but est de semer la graine du Zabnott parmi les irréductibles du Drarry, mais chut)._

_Bonne lecture les petits~_

[edit-magique : Et un gros gros bibisou à **TIC (aka The Ice Cat)** qui de son œil vigilant a corrigé une grossière et honteuse erreur de ma part. Si vous en trouvez vous aussi n'hésitez pas à me prévenir.]

* * *

><p><strong>Livre II <strong>

**Apprendre à nager**

**.**

**Chapitre 1 : Relever la tête**

"Where the light shivers offshore

Through the tides of oceans

We are shining in the rising sun

[…]

In the waves I've lost every trace of you

Where are you? » I love you - Woodkid

.

Théodore poussa un gémissement étranglé, bien plus rauque que les autres et donna un mouvement de hanche prononcé. Blaise sourit, le visage enfouit dans son cou. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, lorsqu'il sentait que son amant commençait à s'abandonner vraiment, il avait envie de rire. C'était stupide mais incontrôlable et il devait faire des efforts surhumains pour que Théo ne s'en rende pas compte. Il ressentait un tel sentiment d'euphorie à l'idée de parvenir à faire jouir le si propre sur lui Théodore Nott que Blaise en arrivait presque à oublier son propre plaisir. Pour la première fois de sa vie il ne couchait pas avec quelqu'un par désir mais par amour, et putain, c'était bon.

Le lecteur vinyle qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'enclencher avant de faire l'amour avait depuis longtemps cessé de jouer. Seule la symphonie de leurs deux corps emmêlés l'un dans l'autre inondait la pièce. Blaise souhaitait que cela dure éternellement, mais visiblement Théodore n'avait pas l'air de cet avis car il accéléra la cadence, complétement perdu, quelque part aux environs du septième ciel. Les paupières closes et le visage concentré, les bras accrochés à la tête de lit, il prenait son pied. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être leur meilleure baise : Théodore voulait jouir vite et fort alors que Blaise avait envie de quelque chose de plus sensuel. Mais ça ne changeait rien. C'était bon. Et surtout, c'était eux. Blaise trouvait ça incroyable d'avoir pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire, et avec qui son corps fusionne aussi merveilleusement bien. Il songea que vu de l'extérieur, ils devaient avoir l'air de deux êtres parfaits. Des putains de demi-dieux en train de forniquer. Il aurait pu jouir rien qu'à cette idée complétement narcissique, mais ce fut le regard que Théodore ancra brusquement dans le sien qui l'emporta.

Blaise se laissa retomber sur le lit, à peine essoufflé.

-T'étais pas concentré ou quoi ? Souffla Théo en l'enlaçant.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-J'sais pas, une impression.

Théodore ne parlait jamais pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il avait dit un jour à Blaise qu'il détestait ça, que ça le bloquait. Qu'il avait besoin de se focaliser entièrement sur ses sensations, et que le langage de leurs corps était largement suffisant. Mais après, lorsque la tension retombait lentement et qu'ils profitaient, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de l'état post-orgasmique, Théodore avait pu lui livrer les parcelles de lui les plus enfouies. C'était un moment que Blaise adorait.

Théodore laissa courir ses doigts sur le torse de Blaise en une sensuelle caresse aérienne.

-Tu m'as pris par surprise, déclara Blaise un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah ?

-Ouais, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me regardes brusquement comme ça. Tu m'as limite fusillé du regard.

Théodore éclata de rire.

-Désolé. J'avais la sensation que t'étais ailleurs, genre, j'sais pas… Pas avec nous quoi.

C'était on ne peut plus loin de la vérité. Blaise sourit en coin, complétement attendrit par les yeux ensommeillés de Théo.

-Et où est-ce que je voudrais bien pouvoir être, quand je peux être ici, murmura-t-il en désignant d'un geste de la main leur lit.

Théodore eut l'air songeur un instant.

-J'avoue. Un point pour toi.

Il tendit le bras par-dessus le corps de Blaise et attrapa le cendrier et leur paquet de tabac.

-Drogué, ricana Blaise.

-Tu peux parler Zabini. Je t'en roule une ou bien tu as décidé d'arrêter sans m'en parler?

-Roule.

-Mot magique ?

-S'il te plait mon bébé.

Théodore grimaça au surnom mais roula quand même soigneusement une cigarette pour son petit ami.

-Est-ce que Draco a appris à rouler depuis le temps ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut fini.

Blaise ricana.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, il faisait ça tellement mal avant… Je pense toujours à lui quand je roule une cigarette.

Blaise afficha un air profondément choqué.

-Pardon ?

-Quoi ?

Théodore alluma une des deux cigarettes et la tendit à Blaise qui tira dessus.

-Alors… Tu penses toujours à mon meilleur pote à chaque fois qu'on vient de faire l'amour ?

Théodore le regarda du coin de l'œil comme si il était complétement débile.

-Non. Je viens de te dire que/

-Je sais ce que tu viens de dire. Mais tu roules une cigarette à chaque fois qu'on vient de faire l'amour. Alors c'est la même tu vois.

Théodore fronça les sourcils, visiblement en proie à une réflexion intense puis il éclata d'un rire si bruyant que Blaise sursauta.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est drôle ?

-J'imaginais juste ce que dirait Draco si il savait que je pense à lui dans des moments comme ça. Il serait teeeeellement outré.

Théodore recommença à rire frénétiquement et entraina finalement Blaise dans son euphorie.

-Enfin, je crois que je vais quand même le mettre en garde. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais je suis jaloux moi hein.

Blaise attrapa son smartphone sur la table de nuit à sa gauche et pianota un instant à la recherche de sa conversation avec Draco. Théodore en profita pour lire par-dessus son épaule, comme si Blaise avait été capable de lui cacher quelque chose. L'écran affichait les messages les plus récents.

« Draconnard Malfoy _hier à 23 :15_: Mec Harry est sur le point de rentrer chez lui je sais pas si je lui propose de rester cette nuit. Aide moi Ô Dieu du sexe.

Draconnard Malfoy _hier à 23 :17_ : Vite connard. Pour une fois répond.

Draconnard Malfoy _hier à 23 :18_ : Il est parti et de toute façon je m'en branle, il baise même pas bien. P.S : t'es vraiment qu'un gros con, je te hais. »

-Il est accro ou quoi ?

-Mh. Un peu ouais, répondit distraitement Blaise en tapotant sa réponse.

-C'est pas chaud de se faire tout le temps insulter par son pote sinon ?

Blaise haussa les épaules.

-Draco et moi on a construit notre amitié comme ça c'est tout. C'est sa façon d'exprimer son amour et son admiration pour moi. Comme quand il m'appelle _Zeubini_, c'est juste parce qu'il complexe de la petite taille du sien, tu vois ?

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré. Il ne voyait pas du tout mais ça n'avait pas une grande importance parce que Blaise venait d'envoyer son message et l'embrassait avec passion.

« _Pourrais-tu apprendre à rouler des cigarettes de façon à ce que mon petit ami ne pense plus à toi ? Bisous ma grande._ » venait de s'ajouter à la liste des messages envoyés et le téléphone de Blaise vibra une fois, accusant bonne réception.

* * *

><p>Draco, assis en tailleur sur le parquet de sa chambre, adossé contre le mur blanc, grignotait des minis sandwitchs en consultant d'un œil distrait son smart phone. Il songea qu'il fallait qu'il pense à prévenir Blaise que quelqu'un lui avait sans doute piqué le sien vu le message absurde qu'il venait de recevoir. Le poste radio –qui, si on voulait son avis, avait l'air de dater d'après-guerre- crachotait un morceau de Supertramp. Draco monta le son nonchalamment tout en répondant à Blaise qu'il était cinglé (juste au cas où le message serait vraiment de lui). Son regard s'égara un instant sur l'homme debout sur un escabeau bancal au milieu de sa chambre. Son pantalon trop grand lui tombait sur les hanches d'une façon que Draco ne put s'empêcher de trouver sensuelle.<p>

Accroché à son pinceau, Harry dessinait une aurore boréal avec autant d'application que si il était Michel-Ange en train de peindre le plafond de la chapelle Sixtine. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était dessus, et que Draco dormait dans le salon pour échapper aux entêtantes odeurs de peinture.

-Tu pourrais venir dormir chez moi, prononça Harry comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Draco eut l'air scandalisé mais Harry ne le regardait pas alors cela n'eut aucun effet.

-Ton lit est simplement minuscule.

Harry eut un rire sarcastique.

-Pas plus que ton canapé sweet heart.

Il avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de lui donner tout un tas de surnoms que Draco trouvait détestables, d'autant plus lorsqu'il les prononçait de cette façon presque ironique, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de blague entre eux.

-La différence étant que je ne suis pas obligé de partager mon canapé avec toi.

Harry pouffa effrontément.

-Dis plutôt que tu meurs si tu n'as pas ton double Nespresso le matin.

-En fait c'est parce que tu ronfles.

Harry fit mine de lui jeter son pinceau dessus, scandalisé.

-Tu mens !

Draco lui offrit un sourire sarcastique.

-Va savoir. Tu n'as pas faim ?

Il désigna le plateau de mini-sandwitchs d'un geste du pouce et Harry lorgna dessus avec envie.

Cela faisait un petit moment que leur histoire durait maintenant. Un petit moment que Draco avait cessé de fuir les avances répétées de Harry et qu'il passait son temps avec lui. Évidemment, ça n'était rien de sérieux. _Pas comme Théodore et Blaise qui avait l'air d'avoir envie de se passer la bague au doigt,_ songea amèrement Draco. Mais ça durait depuis assez longtemps pour que des fringues de Harry trainent dans ses placards, qu'il ait une brosse à dent à lui dans sa salle de bain et qu'il sache parfaitement où chaque chose était rangé dans la cuisine (mais ça, c'était surtout parce qu'il était sa nouvelle cuisinière personnelle).

Draco ne disait pas que Harry était « son petit ami » lorsqu'il parlait de lui, il disait plutôt « son ami », ce qui voulait dire tout et n'importe quoi. Mais il y'a quelques jours lorsque Astoria lui avait demandé pour la énième fois si ils pourraient se revoir il lui avait répondu qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un donc ça ne l'intéressait pas (pourtant, habituellement, ça n'était pas forcément incompatible). Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Harry en pensait parce qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Mais ils ne se prenaient pas la main dans la rue (Jesus soit loué) et ils partageaient l'addition au resto (et au cas où quelqu'un se poserait la question, non, il n'avait absolument aucun remord à partager l'addition avec un pauvre, merci de s'en inquiéter). Par contre Harry lui avait déjà offert deux tableaux peints juste pour lui (un à Noël et un autre sans raison particulière), et il re-décorait actuellement le plafond de sa chambre. Draco de son côté lui avait acheté quelques fringues –parce que c'était vraiment une catastrophe- et l'avait emmené une fois par surprise en week-end dans une maison en Bretagne que sa famille louait aux vacanciers, et qui était vide à ce moment là.

Lorsqu'il faisait le point sur la situation Draco se félicitait intérieurement : le mois de février approchait et il avait réussi avec brio à éviter de prononcer le mot « couple » ou encore « avenir ». Un exploit si on voulait son avis !

Harry embrassa le coin de sa mâchoire avant de saisir un sandwich.

-Alors… T'en penses quoi pour l'instant ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Ce sera génial.

Le sourire de Harry valait de l'or. Draco avait parfois l'impression qu'il était un enfant qui n'attendait que de se faire féliciter.

-C'est seulement le deuxième plafond que je fais, c'est hyper particulier. Les pigments prennent différemment.

Draco hocha la tête comme si il comprenait tout à fait ce que racontait Harry.

-J'ai eu des nouvelles de Luna au fait.

-Ah ouais ?

-Hm…(Harry farfouilla dans son sac à dos défoncé à la recherche de son téléphone et relu le message de Luna) Elle nous invite chez elle un soir dans la semaine, pour fêter ta réussite aux partiels, résuma-t-il avant de rejeter le téléphone dans son sac. Ça te dit ?

-Bah, ouais, ça peut être sympa. Est-ce qu'elle va inviter du monde ?

-Je pense ouais, mais pas trop. C'est quand même minuscule sa piaule.

-Hm clair. Tu crois qu'il y aura Blaise et Théodore ?

Draco fit une moue légèrement contrarié.

-C'est certain : Luna adore Blaise.

-Ils me gavent en ce moment…

Harry éclata d'un rire franc.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire, marmonna Draco, vexé, en repoussant l'assiette de sandwich loin de lui.

-Rien. J'ai l'impression que tu dis ça tout le temps, mais tu passes ta vie à envoyer des messages à Blaise.

-C'est faux !

-A qui tu veux faire croire ça ?

-Je t'assure que c'est faux !

Harry le fixait dans les yeux l'air canaille, et, si Draco était certain qu'il préparait un mauvais coup, il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide pour réagir : Harry bondit et lui arracha son téléphone des mains avant de partir en courant.

-Alooooors, voyons ce qu'il y'a la dedans…

-Rends moi ça putain !

-« Blaise Zeubini » , s'étrangla à moitié Harry, t'es sérieux ?

-C'est tout sauf drôle rend moi ce truc !

-Dernier message, attentiiooon : il n'y a pas une heure ! « Pauvre cinglé, fais toi soigner ! » Bon on est d'accord que ça respire pas l'amour et la joie de vivre mais quand même.

-Arrête, grinça Draco mortellement sérieux, en réfléchissant à toute allure afin de savoir ce qu'il avait envoyé à Blaise récemment. Il était incapable de s'en souvenir précisément et se maudissait pour ça.

Visiblement Harry, lui, l'avait découvert, parce qu'il venait d'arrêter de rire et lisait les messages les sourcils légèrement froncés mais un demi sourire étirant sa bouche.

-Tu passes ton temps à l'insulter, décréta-t-il finalement d'une drôle de voix.

-Evidement, c'est parce qu'il m'insupporte.

Draco était secrètement soulagé.

Cela ne dura pas.

-Tu passes aussi ton temps à parler de moi.

-Non.

Harry ricana, mais ses yeux étaient dangereusement sombres.

-Tu sais, si tu veux que je reste dormir, tu n'as pas besoin des conseils de ton pote, tu peux me demander directement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Mauvaise foi.

-Quelqu'un a peut-être pris mon téléphone, baragouina Draco tout en se rendant compte de l'absurdité de ce qu'il disait.

Il aurait voulu disparaitre. Mourir. Jeter Harry hors de chez lui. Lui effacer la mémoire grâce à un sortilège. N'importe quoi. Mais il ne voulait pas affronter cette discussion qui le mettait si peu à son avantage. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Harry sache que, lorsqu'il pensait à eux, ses jambes devenaient si molles qu'il avait l'impression d'être un pauvre collégien. Draco fixait obstinément ses pieds comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante et le silence de Harry le stressait tellement qu'il avait envie de vomir. Il aurait préféré qu'il se moque de lui.

Soudain, la bouche de Harry fut contre la sienne. Ses mains dans ses cheveux. Sa peau tout contre lui. Et son odeur, mêlée à celle de la peinture, partout.

Draco se sentait tellement faible, et à la fois tellement pathétiquement bien bordel, qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Son estomac se contracta violement pour aucune raison et il frissonna si fort que Harry dut le sentir, et le serra contre lui un peu plus.

-Putain.

Draco ferma les yeux, laissant Harry l'enlacer tendrement et lui mordiller l'oreille. Il soupira, se laissant aller contre son épaule. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Harry souriait encore de cette drôle de façon d'enfant joyeux. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et débarrassa l'assiette qui trainait sur le sol.

* * *

><p>Draco passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux coiffé-décoiffés avec art (il avait piqué l'idée de cette coupe dans un magazine de mode homo qui trainait sur la table basse de chez Harry il y'a quelques jours, et il mourrait de honte à la simple idée que quelqu'un puisse s'en rendre compte). A ses côtés, Harry tambourinait à la porte –lui était d'ailleurs plutôt dans un style naturellement décoiffé, ce qui fit soupirer Draco. Il avait seulement à moitié envie d'être là, surtout parce qu'en ce moment, il n'avait envie de rien faire à part être avec Harry, mais ça, plutôt crever que de l'avouer. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Luna rayonnante Draco se força à sourire. Elle les serra tous les deux dans ses bras.<p>

-Allez, entrez, il ne manquait plus que vous !

Draco manqua de s'étouffer en entrant dans la pièce.

-PANSY ?

-Eh, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien. Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Moi aussi ça va, merci. Salut Harry, enchantée.

-Ne m'ignore pas vipère, pourquoi t'es là ?

Draco avait un don du ciel pour rendre l'ambiance des pièces dans lesquelles il entrait absolument bizarre.

-J'ai visiblement été invitée.

Harry, plus qu'habitué à ce type de changements d'humeurs, décida de les ignorer et attrapa Luna par les épaules. Dans le petit salon, assis sur des coussins, Théodore, Blaise, Ron et Hermione le saluèrent.

-En réalité, moi aussi ça m'a surpris qu'elle soit là, déclara Blaise en désignant Pansy du pouce.

-On s'est rencontrées devant chez toi un jour, expliqua Luna. On s'est simplement croisées et on a fini par discuter. Je l'aime bien. Je me suis dis que l'inviter serait une bonne idée.

Luna haussa les épaules.

-Et tu as eu parfaitement raison, renchérit Hermione, tu peux quand même inviter qui tu veux chez toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Draco est timbré.

-Eh (Harry se sentait obligé de le défendre, mais il avait du mal à trouver des arguments convaincants, il en resta donc à l'onomatopée, ça au moins, c'était universel).

Théodore ricana.

-De toute façon, la première fois que Blaise nous a invité tous les deux en même temps, il a aussi eu une réaction excessive du même type. T'inquiète Luna, il est juste dingue.

-Mais arrêtez ! Il est parfaitement sain d'esprit…

Draco, lassé de se chamailler avec Pansy, se laissa tomber sur un coussin à côté de Harry.

-Tu parles de qui ? Parce que tu n'as pas l'air super sûr de toi, sans vouloir t'offenser.

-Je ne parle de personne.

-Il parlait de toi, en fait, précisa Blaise avec un air parfaitement détaché qui fit beaucoup rire Ron.

-Eh ! C'est ma fête, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être méchants avec moi.

Pansy fit semblant de s'étouffer d'indignation pendant que Blaise aboyait d'un rire moqueur.

-Excuse-nous, minauda Ron, on a oublié l'espace d'un instant que tu ne venais pas aux soirées si elles n'étaient pas organisées en ton honneur.

-Ce mec est une putain de princesse, renchérit Théo, blasé.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. En fait, il savait que c'était vrai, et, étrangement, il arrivait presque à trouver les remarques de ses amis drôles. « Presque », parce qu'en réalité, il se vengerait, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir il avait juste envie de passer un bon moment et, pour une fois, de ne pas faire la gueule toute la soirée. Il avait juste envie de profiter de l'instant. En réalité, réalisa-t-il, il se sentait bien.

Draco soupira et envoya un coup dans l'épaule de Blaise (juste parce qu'il était à portée de sa main) plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

_Tout irait bien désormais_, songea-t-il, presque inconsciemment, en laissant le vacarme que faisaient ses amis le porter.

* * *

><p>Draco ancra ses yeux dans l'aurore boréal qui dévorait son plafond. Il se perdit dans la contemplation des nuances colorées et des éclats lumineux. Allongé sur le dos dans son grand lit, il se sentit soudainement seul et perdu sous cette voute céleste fictive. Il imagina Harry debout sur son escabeau en train de peindre, et son cœur s'emballa tout seul. Draco grogna et se tourna dans le lit, fixant obstinément la fenêtre où miroitait la lueur orangé d'un réverbère, pour forcer son cœur à reprendre un rythme normal. Il aurait apprécié que Harry soit avec lui en ce moment, pourtant il ne se sentait pas particulièrement excité. Draco se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il était fatigué et avait envie de dormir. Mais toutes ses pensées focalisées sur un seul être –Potter encore et toujours- l'empêchaient de se laisser aller. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit là simplement pour s'endormir en l'entendant parler à propos de rien. Il se sentait particulièrement bien quand Harry faisait semblant de le prendre pour un gamin et de lui raconter une histoire qu'il inventait de toutes pièces. Même s'il grognait toujours qu'il n'était pas « un foutu morveux » en réalité Draco adorait ça. La voix rauque et basse de Harry dans le noir lui envoyait des fourmillement à l'arrière du crâne et des picotements dans la cage thoracique. Draco ferma les yeux et sourit paresseusement à cette évocation.<p>

_Mon Dieu, je l'aime,_ réalisa Draco avec horreur, de cette façon si brusque qu'ont les évidences d'apparaitre soudainement, au moment où l'on si attend le moins.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG<strong> ne convoquez pas le conseil pour demander à ce que je sois brûlée sur le bûcher, dites vous que le _gnagnagna_ c'est bien aussi, et on est en période de Noël.

**Le Sam-Noël.**


	13. LIIC2 Recracher l'eau

**Update** : 13/01/2014 ~ _En vous souhaitant une bonne et heureuse année, toussa toussa_.

* * *

><p><strong>Notounette<strong> : Cela fait 2 ans que cette histoire existe. Vous êtes déjà 70 à l'avoir placée en alert, et c'est un énorme honneur. Presque 100 reviews toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres. Vous me gâtez. Vous êtes des anges. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour continuer à écrire régulièrement. **Merci encore**. Je vous aime de tout mon petit cœur atrophié d'auteur de fanfiction.

Cette histoire est toujours pour mon bébé **DWould**, ma Fabibou, mon bichon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et te permettra de faire une petite pause dans cette période intense pour toi _(j'ai hésité à tuer tous les personnages pour me venger de l'arrêt cardiaque que j'ai eu en lisant le dernier chapitre de NYX, mais bon, bref, n'en parlons plus)!_

**Disclamer** : Merci à **JKR** d'avoir créé ces personnages et tout l'univers d'HP. Ils n'appartiennent qu'à elle, et n'appartiendront qu'à elle pour toujours.

Bonne lecture les petits chats~

* * *

><p>(1) Mrs. Robinson – Simon &amp; Garfunkel. Tous droits réservés. Etc.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Recracher l'eau<strong>

_« Rien à foutre. Tu sais quoi ?  
>On va quand même faire comme ça :<br>On va cracher nos souhaits,  
>On va donner de la voix. » <em>_  
><em>_Louise attaque – Cracher nos souhaits_

_._

Harry soupira bruyamment, complétement lassé par _l'ordre du jour_ qui, selon lui, ne méritait vraiment pas tout ce tapage. Cela faisait des heures que la discussion durait. Des heures d'hypothèses et de suppositions. De fausses paranoïas et d'extrapolations absurdes. Des heures qu'il guettait le ciel blanc par la fenêtre en espérant secrètement qu'il se passe quelque chose qui fasse cesser cette situation. Il tira paresseusement sur un fil qui dépassait de son pull. Lorsque Draco était au téléphone avec Blaise, ils devenaient les pires commères à la surface de la planète. Et, ce jour-ci, leur grand sujet de débat était cette nouvelle amitié entre Pansy et Luna. Harry avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt de parler de ça pendant si longtemps. Il soupira à nouveau bruyamment pour essayer de rappeler à Draco sa présence, ce qui ne fonctionna pas très bien. Blasé, il s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé en attendant que Draco raccroche.

Après 82 soupirs, 25 regards suppliants balayés d'un geste de la main, 47 changements de position sur le canapé et 18 parties de solitaire perdues, ce moment tant attendu arriva enfin.

-Pas trop tôt, ronchonna vaguement Harry. Je croyais que tu détestais ce type ?

Draco lui fit un sourire narquois.

-Jaloux Potter ?

-Non. Pas mon genre. Mais je suis venu chez toi pour te voir, pas pour t'écouter parler de choses inutiles au téléphone avec Blaise…

-Sache que je ne parle jamais de choses inutiles.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre que Luna soit pote avec Pansy ?

-Potter Potter Potter… Tu ne la connais pas. Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point cette nana est une sale petite vipère perfide. Elle ne fait jamais les choses sans raison.

Harry eut l'air soudainement alarmé.

-A ce point ?

-Hmhm. Quand on était au lycée elle tenait un blog à la gossip girl. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour avoir le dernier scoop du bahut avant tout le monde.

-Ce qui n'est absolument pas ton genre, bien évidement.

-Tu apprendras que je me fous grandement de la vie des autres. Je m'intéresse uniquement à moi-même.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu viens de passer un million d'années au téléphone à parler précisément de la vie des autres.

-Oh je t'en prie.

Harry fit semblant de bouder un instant avant de demander :

-Sérieusement tu crois que Pansy n'est pas quelqu'un de bien pour Luna ?

-Eh, calmos papa poule. Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

-Mais tu as dis que c'est une vipère…

-Certes. Elle fait rarement les choses sans raison. Mais elle ne ferait de mal à personne. Par exemple au lycée elle faisait exprès de participer aux mêmes ventes privées que ma mère exprès pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Harry grimaça.

-C'est un comportement normal ça ?

-Absolument pas, soupira Draco. C'était devenu infernal. Ma mère l'invitait à la maison sans prévenir. Sérieusement, je les trouvais dans mon salon de bon matin à boire le thé. C'était flippant.

Harry ricana en imaginant la scène en Draco l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, mettant ainsi fin à son rire.

-J'aimerai bien voir chez toi tu sais.

-Tu es actuellement assis sur mon canapé Potter, que te faut-il de plus ?

Harry soupira.

-Je voulais dire, là où tu as grandis. Tu as des tas de souvenir là-bas, et tu en parles de temps en temps, alors, j'aimerai bien visualiser à quoi ça peut ressembler.

-Je n'y suis pas allé depuis des mois…

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop en vrai. J'évite juste.

-Tu ne t'entends pas avec tes parents ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je les aime parce que ce sont mes parents mais toutes nos discussions finissent toujours en disputes.

Harry éclata d'un rire franc.

-Ah oui ? Etonnant ça dis moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends ?..

-Rien rien, honey. (Harry se leva et saisit son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise) Alors, on y va ?

* * *

><p>Ca lui avait pris quelques minutes supplémentaires pour réellement le convaincre, mais Harry savait se montrer persuasif.<p>

Une fois arrivé devant la grande maison il écarquilla les yeux de surprise :

-C'est chez toi, ça ?

-Chez mes parents, corrigea Draco mollement. Bienvenue au fameux manoir Malfoy.

Harry conserva le silence pendant un moment, observant avec fascination la bâtisse, si éloignée de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Tout avait l'air démesurément grand. _Et précieux_, songea Harry avec une pointe d'amertume. Le lieu marquait, si cela était encore nécessaire, les différences entre Draco et lui. Deux mondes si éloignés dont personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'ils finissent par ne faire qu'un.

Draco l'invita à entrer, et Harry obtempéra, toujours silencieux, comme si il entrait dans un lieu de sacre. Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet du manque de réaction de Harry.

-… Ouais ouais… C'est…

-C'est quoi ? Tu trouves ça pompeux ?

-Non non. Enfin, si, ça l'est sans doute… Je veux dire… C'est immense. Mais… Ce que je veux dire c'est…

-Respire Potter. Tu deviens bleu.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se força à formuler mentalement sa phrase avant de recommencer à parler. Dans ce genre de situation, il s'embrouillait toujours avec ses mots, toutes les idées se chevauchant et voulant sortir de sa bouche en même temps. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour venir. Maintenant qu'il se tenait là, dans le hall du manoir où Draco avait grandi, cette situation lui semblait à la fois absurde et irréelle. Evidement il _savait_ que Draco n'avait pas eu le même train de vie que lui. Il savait qu'il était infiniment plus riche que lui. Cependant, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais réellement conceptualisé cela. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience de ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire, et il était bien loin d'imaginer un endroit aussi luxueux. Harry prit une grande inspiration, en regardant attentivement autour de lui.

-C'est vraiment beau, souffla-t-il finalement lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne plus s'emmêler les pinceaux avec ses propres pensées. C'est juste complétement inhabituel. Pour moi je veux dire.

Draco ricana.

-Et ça te surprend ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment en commençant à lui faire faire le tour des pièces.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Après réflexion, pas vraiment en fait. Je n'ai simplement pas pu m'empêcher de comparer avec l'endroit où moi j'ai grandis…

-Et tu as grandis où ?

-Chez mon oncle et ma tante. Dans une petite maison, dans un quartier résidentiel. Rien de…

Harry désigna d'un geste du bras la pièce autour d'eux.

-Ca n'est pas forcément un mal tu sais.

-Comment ça ?

-Vivre dans une petite maison. Ca n'est pas forcément moins bien. Ca a surement ses avantages.

Harry le regardait d'un air sceptique alors Draco se sentit obligé de rajouter :

-Enfin, j'aime le luxe. Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit comparable. C'était sans doute bien aussi, chez toi.

-C'était horrible, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Mais maintenant je suis bien.

-Tu veux dire, maintenant que tu t'incrustes chez moi ?

Harry rit franchement.

-Eh ! Je ne le fais pas si souvent que ça ! Tu dis ça comme si j'étais un gros squatteur.

Draco eut un petit sourire paresseux.

-Tiens regarde ça.

Il désigna du doigt l'un des murs de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, recouvert d'une vieille tapisserie.

-C'est quoi ?

-L'arbre généalogique de ma famille. Tissé à la main. Mis à jour à chaque naissance depuis des générations. Il vaut une fortune.

-Tu es dessus ?

Draco chercha des yeux une demi-seconde l'endroit exact de l'arbre où l'on avait tissé son nom.

-Ouais, là. Ici, mes parents Lucius et Narcissa. La famille de ma mère, c'est cette branche, là. Les Black.

-Elle a des sœurs, lu Harry.

-Deux. Tante Bella, et Tante Andromeda. Mais Andromeda ne s'entend plus très très bien avec notre famille. Des vieilles histoires.

-T'as une grande famille, murmura solennellement Harry.

Draco frissonna au son de sa voix.

-Ca va… répondit-il sur le même ton révérencieux. On ne s'en rend vraiment compte qu'aux repas de famille pendant les fêtes, tout ça… Enfin. C'est surement la même chose pour toi.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Et lui qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en désignant un nom sur l'arbre, plus pour changer de sujet que par réel intérêt.

-Rabastan Lestrange. Le frère d'oncle Rodlphus, qui est le mari de tante Bella, la sœur de ma mère. Il n'a pas de famille a part mon oncle alors il est toujours un peu dans ses pattes.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est resté seul ?

Draco haussa un sourcil et ses lèvres s'étirèrent comme s'il allait rire mais il n'en fit rien. A la place il parla d'un ton extrêmement dédaigneux :

-Ca me semble évident que c'est parce que personne n'a voulu de lui.

Harry poussa un petit cri offusqué.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ?

-Tout simplement parce que je le connais, Harry Potter. Ce mec est barge et c'est tout.

-Et toi alors ?

Draco haussa les épaules, se perdant dans la contemplation de l'arbre généalogique de sa famille.

-Moi je suis tombé sur quelqu'un de plus barge que moi, déclara-t-il finalement sur le ton de l'évidence.

Harry lui sourit tendrement.

-Mais j'ai longtemps cru que je finirai mes jours seul.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et Draco afficha une moue vexée.

-C'est drôle ?

-Bah, c'est simplement la façon dont tu dis ça, en mode _drama-queen_.

-Eh ! Je t'emmerde.

Cette réplique eut le don de faire encore plus rire Harry. Draco se demanda comment il pouvait tout trouver si drôle. Comme si rien sur Terre n'avait vraiment d'importance, comme si rien n'était si grave. Etre avec Harry, c'était comme un immense bol d'air frais après avoir trop longtemps respiré d'un air affreusement pollué.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, balbutia Harry entre deux hoquets de rire.

-Comment ?

-Je pourrais presque croire que tu es amoureux sinon.

L'atmosphère redevint soudainement mortellement sérieuse.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne le serai pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Draco pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir lancé sur ce terrain dangereux.

-Parce que tu ne l'es pas, prononça Harry du bout des lèvres.

Draco ne répondit rien, mais quelque chose de sourd grondait au fond de sa gorge. Une envie de hurler. Alors, pour la faire taire, et parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'avoir une discussion à propose de cela aujourd'hui, il prit Harry par la main, détourna le regard, et l'entraina dans le manoir pour continuer la visite. Une autre fois, ils se parleraient. Une autre fois il assumerait. Mais pas aujourd'hui. C'était trop tôt. Pas le moment. Pas le lieu.

_Une autre fois, promis_, songea Draco en se mordant la lèvre.

* * *

><p>-Et ici, c'est ma chambre. Enfin… C'était.<p>

Draco observa avec attention Harry qui étudiait tous les éléments constitutifs de son ancienne chambre, sans doute en espérant qu'ils lui apprendraient des choses sur son passé.

_Et c'est le cas putain_, songea-t-il en suivant le regard de Harry qui s'était posé sur une photo de Blaise et lui plus jeunes.

-Avoue, c'est juste pour ça que tu voulais venir, prononça-t-il d'une voix froide avant même d'avoir pu penser à ce qu'il disait.

Harry sursauta.

-Pour « ça » quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Draco désigna la chambre d'un geste de la main.

-Pour voir ta chambre ? Entre autre, oui.

-Surtout pour voir tout ce que le gamin que j'étais à bien pu y laisser nan ? Tu crois que tu me comprendras mieux avec ça ?

Harry eut un sourire très doux.

-Tu penses que je ne te comprends pas du tout n'est-ce pas ?

Draco haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

-Je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire que la personne qui a vécu ici et la personne que je connais sont strictement les mêmes Draco. Je me doute que tu as du… cha nger.

Draco haussa les épaules une seconde fois.

-Pas tant que ça en fait, murmura-t-il.

-Si j'ai voulu venir ici c'est juste parce que ça me fait plaisir de découvrir de nouvelles choses sur toi. Pas pour… collecter des informations bizarres à ton sujet. Ça c'est un truc que tu ferais toi, rigola Harry. J'aime juste bien que tu me fasses découvrir là où tu as vécu.

Tout en parlant Harry s'était approché de lui, de façon, à se retrouver tout contre son corps.

-OK, souffla Draco, en le regardant dans les yeux cette fois. Message reçu Potter.

Harry approcha ses lèvres des siennes et murmura, avant de l'embrasser doucement :

« Tu sais, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. »

Et Draco ne répondit rien parce que, une fois de plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de coincé dans la gorge (peut-être qu'il couvait une angine ? Il faudrait qu'il pense à aller voir le médecin). A la place il l'embrassa encore, et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le pousse délicatement sur le lit. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent lentement l'amour, sans un mot, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

Et peut-être qu'effectivement, ça l'était.

* * *

><p>Faire <em>ça<em> avec un garçon dans sa chambre d'adolescent, chez ses parents : malgré tous les trucs qu'il ait pu faire pour les rendre fous de rage, il n'y aurait jamais pensé. Draco cacha son sourire dans le cou de Harry, mais il ne pu retenir un ricanement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Chuchota son amant, le souffle encore court.

-Rien, t'inquiète.

-Si : tu rigoles. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

Draco soupira et s'écarta un peu de Harry pour s'allonger sur le dos, son regard fixant le plafond.

-Je pensais à la gueule que feraient mes parents si ils savaient… ce que je fais avec un mec.

Harry pouffa.

-Tu crois qu'ils seraient complétement contre ?

-Je ne crois pas, Potter, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient complétement scandalisés et qu'ils me déshériteraient.

-Je ne pense pas… (Draco lui jeta un regard en coin qui disait très exactement « tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » mais Harry ne le regardait pas, donc ça n'eut aucun effet) Je veux dire… Ce sont tes parents. Les parents veulent toujours le meilleur pour leur enfant. Et même si ça va contre leur idée de ce qui est bien ou mal, si tu leur dis que c'est ce que toi tu veux, ils l'accepteront. Même si ça doit prendre un peu de temps. C'est comme ça les parents…. Eeeh arrête !

Harry venait enfin de tourner les yeux vers Draco et de remarquer l'air consterné avec lequel il le regardait. Il lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule pour étayer ses propos.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Ce truc que tu fais là. Tu me juges avec ton sourcil !

Draco ricana sournoisement.

-Mais non. Je ne te juge pas. C'est très… _mignon_ comme vision des choses. Mais alors, totalement, complétement, en dehors de la réalité.

-Est-ce que tu savais que le mot « mignon » sonne comme une insulte dans ta bouche ?

* * *

><p>Blaise éclata de rire d'une façon si soudaine et si bruyante que Théodore sursauta violement, puis se leva pour aller s'assoir un peu plus loin, l'air outré.<p>

-Nan mais t'es _malade_ ? Ca va pas de… de rire comme ça sans prévenir ?

-Excuse… La prochaine fois je tweeterai avant, répondit Blaise en continuant de rire compulsivement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec ce mec Théodore ? demanda Draco avec la même grimace de dégout que quelqu'un qui viendrait de croquer dans un fruit pourri.

Ils étaient tous les trois avachis dans le lit de Blaise, occupés à fumer des cigarettes en écoutant un vieux disque de Simon & Garfunkel qui susurrait mélancoliquement dans la pièce. "_We'd like to know a little bit about you for our files We'd like to help you learn to help yourself Look around you all you see are sympathetic eyes Stroll around the grounds until you feel at home_"(1). C'était un de ces moments que Blaise et Draco avaient beaucoup partagé par le passé, mais qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares maintenant qu'ils grandissaient, chacun dans leur direction.

-Heu. Honnêtement (Théodore fit mine de réfléchir, mais de façon tellement exagérée que ça n'était définitivement pas crédible) c'est, entre autre, parce que c'est un Dieu du sexe. Tu vois il est genre/

-Je ne veux pas savoir en fait.

Blaise arrêta brusquement de rire pour regarder Théodore avec amour.

-Oooh tu trouves vraiment que je suis un Dieu Théo' ?

-Du sexe oui. C'est ce que je pense. Je ne te l'avais jamais dis ? J'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un d'aussi génial que toi.

-Je suis toujours là et je ne veux toujours pas savoir. Merde on parlait de moi là. On parlait de ma vie. Pourquoi faut-il que ça dérape de façon aussi salement pathétique sur vos histoires de cul ? Certaines personnes dans cette pièce voudraient conserver leur intégrité mentale !

Théodore et Blaise lui jetèrent un même regard empli de pitié.

-Conserver quoi ? questionna Théodore sournoisement. Tu ne parles quand même pas de toi j'espère…

Draco le fusilla du regard.

-Bien, si vous avez fini, peut-être que je pourrais reprendre mon explication ? (Comme ni l'un ni l'autre de ses supposés amis ne répondit, Draco prit ça pour un encouragement à poursuivre, puisqu'après tout « qui ne dit mot consent ») DONC, j'ai emmené Harry chez mes parents, putainBlaisesiturigolesencorejetejurequejetecasselesdents, parce qu'il voulait voir la baraque. Enfin c'est un de ses trucs à lui ça. Il dit tout le temps qu'il a besoin de « visualiser », Blaise s'il te plait ça devient vraiment lourd de t'avoir en train de ricaner dans mon champ de vision… Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Blaise essuya une larme imaginaire au coin de son œil avant de répondre :

-C'est rien, je… j'imagine la fin de l'histoire et je rigole d'avance en fait. Désolé. Tu peux reprendre.

-DONC. Nous étions chez mes parents, ils n'étaient pas là, je lui ai fait visiter tout ça.

-Abrège, marmonna Théo et se roulant une cigarette. Viens en au fait putain, on s'en fout que tu lui aies fait visiter ta baraque. A part, Blaise qui trouve ça drôle pour une raison connue de lui seul.

-Ouais. Bon donc on était dans ma chambre, tranquille, quand j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Cette fois ci le rire de Blaise fut encore plus violent que la première fois.

-Putain je le savais !.. J'en étais sûr ! Attends, attends. Vous faisiez quoi dans ta chambre, je veux les détails mec. Bordel c'est génial.

Draco pinça les lèvres.

-Nous étions allongés sur mon lit, dans ma chambre.

Théodore haussa un sourcil sceptique.

-Tu veux dire que vous veniez de faire crac-boum en fait ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas.

-Donc ça veut dire oui.

-Théodore tu es l'être le plus exécrable de la planète.

-Tu viens réellement d'employer le mot « exécrable » ? Je croyais que c'était réserver à mon père ce genre de phrase.

-Je t'emmerde.

Blaise, qui aimait bien voir Draco et Théodore se chamailler, mais qui aimait encore plus entendre une histoire au cours de laquelle Draco se retrouvait dans une situation humiliante, compromettante, ou les deux à la fois, décida de couper leur conversation :

-Et donc, est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé _après_ ?

Draco soupira, en proie au cruel dilemme qui résumait son existence : raconter la suite de son histoire afin de parler de lui et pouvoir se plaindre tout son saoul, ou bien se taire pour le simple plaisir de faire payer à Blaise sa façon si peu courtoise d'oser se moquer de lui ? Il opta finalement pour la première solution, non sans se promettre à lui-même de se venger plus tard, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Bon. C'était mes parents.

-Naaan ? Surprenant ! se moqua Blaise avant de se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire, encourageant Draco à continuer d'un regard.

-Bref. Du coup je suis descendu avec Harry. Ma mère était genre folle de joie à l'idée que je sois venu avec « un ami » comme si j'étais un pauvre bizu' de primaire qui a jamais eu de copains, mais elle a tellement jeté un regard de pur mépris à Harry quand elle a vu ses fringues… (Blaise fit un son étranglé qui ressemblait fort au bruit de quelqu'un essayant de s'empêcher de rire, mais il masqua ça avec une quinte de toux) Du coup je savais pas si j'avais honte parce que ma mère se comportait comme ça avec moi devant Harry ou si j'avais honte parce que Harry était comme ça devant mes parents. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient…

-Et, c'est très important pour toi ? demanda Théodore, en voyant l'air affreusement dépité de Draco.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Parce que tu sais, continua Théodore, moi, mon père déteste le fait que je sois homo', et il détestait déjà Blaise au lycée alors qu'on se parlait jamais et qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. Genre… Juste sa gueule ne lui revenait pas. Mais je m'en balance. Sérieusement on vit pour nous. Si on doit commencer à faire les choses pour faire plaisir à nos vieux…

-Déjà on se droguerait pas, renchérit Blaise.

-On boirait pas, sauf du vin supra cher du coup ça nous couterait une blinde pour se bourrer la gueule, ajouta Théodore.

-Et tu aurais épousé Pansy ! déclara solennellement Blaise pour compléter le tableau.

Draco pouffa.

-Ouais vous avez raison, mais bon…

-Mais bon quoi ?

-Quand on est parti, Harry et moi, mon père m'a retenu par le bras et m'a dit « nous allons avoir une discussion toi et moi Draco »…

Un lourd silence plana sur la pièce.

-Ha merde, déclarèrent Blaise et Théodore d'une même voix en regardant Draco avec une infinie compassion.

-Désolé, ajouta Blaise, mortellement sérieux.

-Ouais, courage vieux, ajouta Théodore. On sait tous comment est le vieux Lucius quand il est contrarié…

* * *

><p>OhOhOh. Merci d'avoir lu ce truc, vous êtes pleins de courage. Vous êtes (presque) la communauté de l'anneau.<p>

**Sam**, votre vilain hobbit jouflu personnel.


	14. LIIC3 S'accrocher

Update : 05/06/2014 ~ C'est l'anniversaire de ma grande sœur en plus.

* * *

><p><strong>MERCI<strong> du fond du cœur à **Kolerego** pour avoir relu ce chapitre, m'avoir donné son avis, et pour suivre cette histoire avec autant d'assiduité et de persévérance malgré mes absences répétées. _Thanks to you jeune chaton._

**MON BBY DWould** ce chapitre aussi est pour toi. J'espère qu'il te plaira tout comme notre plat de sushis nous plaira ce soir (cette information n'a rien à faire là mais j'ai la dalle).

J'en profite pour dire à **x-Lilo** que je l'aime (oui oui je suis comme ça, je fais des déclarations d'amour au détour d'une note d'auteur).

Toutes **vos reviews** me bouleversent de joie (non mais on dirait que j'en fais des tonnes, mais je suis vraiment sérieuse, je veux pleurer quand je vous lis tellement vous êtes attendrissant). Je vous réponds dès que je peux (_mais comme chaque action me prend environ 1 million d'années de plus que la normale, je vous laisse faire le calcul_).

J'en profite pour répondre aux quelques personnes qui ont fait mention d'inquiétudes au sujet de la suite : **OUI** je vais finir cette histoire (un chapitre apparaitra toujours au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins, enjoy it) c'est une vraie promesse sacrée. Un serment inviolable ma gueule. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas.

_Bonne lecture_~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : S'accrocher<strong>

_« On peine à oublier,_

_On surfe sur la vague._

_On retient un nuage d'été quand l'hiver nous accable.»_

_Yseult – La vague_

.

.

Lucius Malefoy avait son air de circonstance : mine sombre, cravate serrée, dos droit. Draco déglutit. Ce traditionnel diner en compagnie de ses honorables parents ne sentait pas bon du tout. L'héritier Malfoy tira sa chaise bruyamment et se laissa tomber dessus. Paris était incroyablement ensoleillée pour un mois d'hiver, et, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, ça l'avait presque mis de bonne humeur. Presque. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'aujourd'hui devait avoir lieu _la confrontation_.

Draco consulta la carte des menus d'un œil distrait. Il avait envie d'un gros hamburger avec une double dose de cheese, mais ça n'était pas le genre de plat qu'on servait ici. La famille Malfoy se trouvait au deuxième étage d'un restaurant huppé avec vue sur la place de l'Opéra. Les façades des vitrines de luxes qui bordaient la place renvoyaient des éclats de rayons de soleil qui étincelaient dans les grands miroirs accrochés aux murs. Au plafond, un énorme lustre défiait les lois de la gravité tant il semblait improbable qu'il reste suspendu là, impassiblement. Draco finit par choisir un plat plus ou moins au hasard au moment où le serveur vint prendre la commande, en songeant que, de toute façon, rien ne serait meilleur qu'un plat préparé par Harry. Il se gifla mentalement devant la niaiserie de sa propre pensée. Il n'avait jamais compris les personnes qui, à partir du moment où ils partageaient leurs divers fluides corporels avec quelqu'un, se sentaient obligés de tout ramener à cette personne. Il trouvait cela remarquablement pathétique et il ne comptait surtout pas devenir ce genre d'être humain.

-Alors, fils… Que se passe-t-il de beau dans ta vie ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Rien.

Il vit distinctement la lèvre de sa mère se retrousser en une grimace de dédain. Elle sembla vouloir, pendant une fraction de seconde, dire quelque chose, mais son regard croisa celui de Lucius et elle se ravisa. Draco aurait préféré qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait à dire. En réalité, il aurait préféré n'importe quoi que le regard de pitié que son père lui jeta.

-J'ai vu Monsieur Parkinson il y'a quelques jours.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Si Lucius avait décidé de le torturer ça marchait plutôt bien. Il savait qu'il craquerai à un moment où à un autre. Son père le connaissait trop bien pour se figurer qu'il resterait impassible devant ces pitoyables tentatives pour faire _comme si de rien n'était_.

-Oh, et comment va cette vieille branche ?

-Sois poli, Draco Malfoy. Il n'y a rien que je hais plus que cette façon vulgaire et faussement décontractée de se comporter.

Draco aurait voulu répondre quelque chose mais le serveur leur apporta leur plat. Il haussa un sourcil devant le sien : il ne se souvenait même plus avoir commandé ça.

-Monsieur Parkinson va bien, rajouta Lucius tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la bouteille de vin que lui présentait le serveur. Il lui fit un signe affirmatif afin qu'il verse dans son verre le vin à la robe rouge sombre.

Lucius le gouta du bout des lèvres avant de hocher la tête.

-Il a toujours été un homme très correct pour qui j'ai énormément de respect.

Le serveur remplit les trois verres et déposa la bouteille au centre de la table. Il jeta un regard interrogatif vers Lucius qui lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête qu'il pouvait disposer. Draco, pour se donner une contenance, saisit son verre et y trempa ses lèvres.

-Sa fille était avec lui.

-Pansy ? demanda-t-il comme s'il n'en avait rien à foutre. En réalité chaque parcelle de son corps lui hurlait qu'il était en danger.

-Il me semble qu'elle est fille unique, renchérit sa mère les lèvres affreusement pincées. Draco s'était toujours demandé comment elle parvenait à faire un truc comme ça. Lui-même s'était entrainé et c'était tout bonnement impossible : un être humain normal ne pouvait simplement pas parler sans desserrer les lèvres.

-Exact, susurra-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Il ne voyait pas où ses parents voulaient en venir et cela l'angoissait. Toute cette fausse tranquillité l'angoissait. Il pria pour que Harry l'appelle maintenant en lui disant qu'il avait urgemment besoin de le voir. Harry ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Lucius renifla bruyamment et rejeta sa chevelure blanche en arrière.

-Comment va ton petit-ami ? demanda-t-il sans regarder Draco.

-Pardon ?

Sa mère soupira bruyamment et serra nerveusement les poings.

-Harry Potter c'est cela ?

-Excuse-moi, _père_, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oh je t'en prie Draco, ne joues pas à ça. Pas avec nous.

La voix de Narcissa claqua comme un fouet.

Bien. Il n'avait plus faim. Il savait que ce moment arriverait Il le savait depuis que ses parents avaient vu Harry. Mais au fond de lui il avait espéré que ce ne serait pas aussi… douloureux ?

-Je ne joue pas.

-Pansy m'a parlé.

Elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots mais ce n'est pas cela qui affecta Draco.

_Pansy._

_Petite garce._

Il inspira profondément.

-Oh, Pansy t'a _parlé_ ? Wahou. Comment se débrouille-t-elle avec le langage commun désormais ? Dans mon souvenir elle avait du mal.

-Arrête, susurra son père.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quand comptais-tu nous le dire ?

-Vous dire quoi ?

-Que tu… Pour ce _Potter_.

-Hm… Laisse-moi réfléchir… jamais ?

-On peut t'aider Draco, chuchota sa mère.

Et cette phrase fut sans doute la pire. Draco eût la curieuse sensation qu'un truc venait de se briser à l'intérieur de lui. Quelque chose dont il n'avait même pas conscience jusqu'à ce que ça éclate en milliers de morceaux impossibles à rassembler. Délicatement il posa ses couverts de chaque côté de son assiette et essuya le coin de sa bouche avec sa serviette blanche. Puis il recula sa chaise et se leva lentement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, susurra-t-il. Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'ai des choses à faire. Merci pour le repas.

Pour une fois, Lucius et Narcissa ne tentèrent pas de le rattraper.

* * *

><p>-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal.<p>

-Oh mon dieu, tu as tué quelqu'un ? Tu as besoin de mon aide pour cacher le corps ?

-Luna… Je suis sérieuse.

-Moi aussi Pansy. Tu sais que je t'aiderai hein ?

Pansy soupira et s'enroula dans la couverture. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait que Luna la voyait se comporter de cette étrange façon. Elle ne se connaissait certes pas depuis très longtemps mais elles avaient passé quelques moments toutes les deux. Pansy venait chez elle, ou l'invitait à boire un verre, et elle lui posait des questions sur sa vie, sur Harry, sur Blaise parfois aussi. Luna avait l'impression que la jeune fille avait été une sorte de nouveau départ pour elle. Elle l'avait rencontré après son escapade, et elle croyait au destin.

-Ok. Est-ce que ce que tu as fait implique quelque chose d'illégal ?

-Non, lui répondit la voix étouffée de Pansy depuis sous les draps.

-Alors tout va bien. Dis-moi ce que c'est.

-J'étais simplement en colère. Je… j'ai fait un truc con.

Luna attrapa une figurine de Batman qui trainait par terre au milieu du désordre de son appartement, et elle attendit patiemment que son amie veuille bien lui en dire plus.

-J'ai parlé de Harry aux parents de Draco, lâcha Pansy en soupirant.

-Et c'est mal ?

La jeune fille sortie la tête de sous les couvertures, les cheveux en bataille, et la regarda d'un air penaud.

-Oui.

Luna haussa les épaules.

-Je trouve ça bien. Moi aussi je parle de Harry à tout le monde tu sais.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je veux dire que j'ai parlé de Harry ET Draco. Tu sais… ce truc qu'il y'a entre eux.

Luna lui sourit tendrement.

-J'avais compris. Ca n'est pas si grave. Ils l'auraient appris d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Tu sais ton problème ? Tu es trop gentille. Tu me donnes raison alors que tu sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal. Tu donnes raison à tout le monde. Tu es trop faible. Tu as le droit de dire ce que tu penses réellement tu sais.

Luna haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

-Je dis ce que je pense. Je ne trouve juste pas que ce soit mal. Tant pis si tu crois que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de faible. Ceci dit, je n'ai pas dit que la raison pour laquelle tu l'as fait était une bonne raison.

-Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait.

-Ca semble assez évident pourtant, déclara Luna comme si elle s'adressait à sa figurine de Batman. Tu es amoureuse de Draco n'est-ce pas ? Tu es jalouse.

-Non.

Luna leva les yeux au ciel et s'allongea sur le sol. Elle repoussa la ceinture sur laquelle elle venait de poser sa tête avant de poursuivre :

-En fait, je m'en fiche. Tu te sens coupable, et ça en dit assez long sur tes motivations.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont me détester ? demanda Pansy d'une petite voix.

-Non.

-Sincèrement ?

-Harry ne déteste personne et Draco… Tu es son amie. Il te pardonnera.

-Première erreur. Je suis son amie DONC il ne me pardonnera pas.

Luna se redressa sur ses coudes et sonda Pansy du regard.

-Tu es une fille bizarre.

-Attends JE suis bizarre ? Excuse-moi mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ?

Luna rit. Elle se leva et vint s'assoir au bord du lit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens coupable ?

-Parce que je sais que j'ai foutu la merde. Je sais… Je sais que les parents de Draco vont le faire chier avec ça.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as dit alors ?

-Sa mère m'a simplement demandé qui était Harry et je… J'en sais rien. Je suis une mauvaise personne. Foutre la merde, c'est ce que font les mauvaises personnes non ? J'ai toujours été comme ça. J'ai été élevée comme ça. Le pire, c'est que je le sais. J'en ai conscience. Je suis la méchante. Et après ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un accepte de jouer ce rôle. Ce doit juste être ce pour quoi je suis faite. Etre une mauvaise personne.

Luna posa ses lèvres au coin de celles de Pansy.

-Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne Pansy. « Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un trébuche et se perd qu'il ne peut pas être sauvé ».

-Pardon ?

-Professeur X.

-Tu cites sérieusement X-Men dans ce genre de conversation ?

Luna haussa les épaules.

-Il n'y a pas de mauvaise conversation pour citer X-Men.

-Est-ce que tu viens d'essayer de m'embrasser ?

-Est-ce que tu viens seulement de le réaliser où est-ce que le fait que je cite X-Men passait avant dans l'ordre de tes priorités ?

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose au moment où le téléphone de Luna sonna. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Pansy avant de s'éloigner pour décrocher.

* * *

><p>Blaise reposa son smartphone sur le bord de la table de nuit.<p>

-Alors ? demanda Théodore avec les yeux brillants.

-Luna n'a pas d'informations sur ce qu'il s'est finalement passé avec le vieux Lucius. Je suis sûr qu'elle ment.

Théodore fit la moue.

-Naon ! C'est impossible. Je veux savoir. Je DOIS savoir.

-Je sais Théo, je sais. Je dépense des trésors d'énergie pour tenter de trouver cette information pour toi ? Tu réalises ? Ah… Les choses que je fais par amour.

Théodore haussa un sourcil.

-Sérieusement ? Tu es avachi dans le lit mec. Tu trouves que ça s'appelle « déployer des trésors d'énergie » ?

-Hey ! Tu m'as appelé « mec » ?

-Oui.

-D'habitude tu m'appelles « Dieu », c'est quoi ce surnom au rabais ?

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel.

-Peut-être que je ne suis plus satisfait sexuellement, déclara-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Blaise aboya de rire.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ? susurra Théodore.

-Oui. Tu aurais pu dire n'importe quoi de plus crédible que _ça_.

-Oh ! Tu es _tellement_ sûr de toi mon dieu…

-Ah, bah voilà un surnom qui me convient mieux.

Théodore frappa sur l'épaule de Blaise au moment où quelqu'un tapa à la porte de la chambre.

-_Les garçons_ ?

Blaise soupira.

-Oui maman ?

Théodore ricana sournoisement en imitant silencieusement Blaise.

-Le repas de midi sera livré dans dix minutes, habillez-vous, je n'accepte pas d'hommes nus à ma table.

-Pas faim.

-Hey, moi j'ai faim, chuchota Théodore.

-Ok, j'ai rien dis on se prépare.

Les talons de sa mère claquèrent sur le sol lorsqu'elle s'éloigna.

-« Je n'accepte pas d'hommes nus à ma table » : ta mère est barrée.

-Parle pas de ma mère toi.

-Oups, désolé, j'oubliais ton complexe d'Œdipe.

-Haha très drôle. En réalité tu sais que c'est juste la plus belle et la plus intelligente des femmes vivant sur Terre. Œdipe n'a pas grand-chose à voir là dedans.

-Ouuuh. _« La plus belle et la plus intelligente »._ Tu me trompes avec ta mère ?

Blaise l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

-Habille-toi au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Théodore obtempéra.

-Hey, t'sais, un jour faudra que tu songes à ne plus vivre chez ta mère, déclara-t-il en enfilant son jean taille basse. Je suis un homme jaloux moi.

-D'accord. J'aime bien le 18ème arrondissement, ça te conviendrait ?

Théodore haussa un sourcil.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Moi aussi. Ça faisait un moment que j'y pensais alors ça tombe bien que tu en parles.

* * *

><p>-Bon il faudra que tu songes à changer de lit, déclara Draco d'un ton solennel.<p>

-Pardon ? demanda Harry en levant les yeux de la peinture sur laquelle il travaillait.

Draco était allongé sur son lit et jouait sur son smartphone. Il avait débarqué sans crier gare quelques minutes plus tôt, comme si de rien n'était.

-Je vais probablement venir habiter ici.

Harry le fixa en attendant le moment où Draco lui dirait que c'était une blague, mais ce moment ne vint pas.

-Heu, on peut savoir d'où vient cette décision ?

Draco soupira.

-Cette décision vient du fait que mes parents vont surement me couper les vivres.

-Oh.

-Donc je ne pourrai plus payer mon appart'.

-Ok.

-Ca devrait te faire plaisir non ? On va se voir plus.

-Non.

Draco se redressa sur le lit et le regarda pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

-Pardon ?

-Non ça ne me fait pas plaisir.

-Ah ?

-T'aurais pu… j'en sais rien. T'aurais pu me dire « j'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec toi » ou encore « j'ai envie d'habiter avec toi ». T'aurais pu me demander mon avis aussi. Mais tout ça visiblement ça t'échappe. Pour toi c'est un truc acquis nous deux hein. Ça t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que peut être j'avais pas envie que tu… que tu te comportes comme ça avec moi putain ?

-Je me comporte comment ?

-Comme un parfait enculé. _« Ca devrait te faire plaisir non ? On va se voir plus. »_ Sérieusement ?

-Woow, redescend golden boy. J'irai chez Blaise si tu veux pas de moi ici.

Harry soupira. Super. Il avait encore réussi à se disputer avec Draco en un temps record. A croire qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à rester calme devant ce mec.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je veux bien de toi ici. Mais premièrement je ne suis pas seul à en décider, j'habite en colocation. Deuxièmement, ce serait vraiment aimable à toi de m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que tes parents te foutent à la porte.

-Ils savent pour nous.

-Oh. Comment est-ce qu'ils ont réagi ?

-Exactement comme je l'avais prédit. Tu vois tes beaux discours en mode « c'est comme ça les parents », la team Malfoy chie dessus.

Harry grimaça.

-Et donc tu es obligé d'être désagréable avec moi ?

-Non, ça je le suis naturellement, déclara Draco en se concentrant à nouveau sur son smartphone.

Harry lui adressa une grimace qu'il ne put pas voir et tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa peinture. Ron lui avait trouvé un acheteur et il fallait absolument qu'il finisse cette commande rapidement.

-Est-ce que… ton oncle et ta tante savent que tu préfères les hommes ?

Harry sursauta.

-Pourquoi tu me parles d'eux ?

-J'en sais rien. T'as pas de parents alors…

-J'ai des parents, corrigea Harry, mais ils sont décédés. Et non, mon oncle et ma tante ne savent pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne leur en as pas parlé ?

-Parce que je ne leur parle de rien. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais leur parler de ça ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Tu ne t'entends pas avec eux ?

-Pas vraiment non.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est compliqué. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment eut envie de s'occuper de moi. Je ne peux même pas vraiment leur en vouloir pour ça. J'étais un poids. Je l'ai toujours été. Tu sais, mes parents sont morts alors que j'étais tout petit et heu… Je suppose que je rappelais ma mère à ma tante. Il parait que j'ai ses yeux.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Et donc ? Si tu lui rappelais sa sœur, elle devait te chérir non ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ca c'est ce qui se passe dans ton monde honey. Pas dans le mien. Au début elle était juste incapable de me regarder dans les yeux sans fondre en larme alors elle a fini par ne plus me regarder du tout. Elle a fait comme si je n'existais pas et mon cousin, leur fils, a profité du manque de réaction de sa mère pour faire de mon enfance un vrai cauchemar. Mon oncle n'a jamais rien dit parce qu'il refuse d'imaginer que son fils puisse être autre chose qu'un gamin parfait. Je ne leur en veux même pas, ils se sont protégés à leur manière. Mais ça a contribué à faire en sorte qu'on ne soit pas proches.

-Tu les vois toujours ?

-Rarement. Tu sais, je donnerai tout pour que mes parents soient encore en vie et qu'on puisse se disputer comme une famille normale. Mais c'est un truc impossible.

-Et heu… cette Molly ? Tu m'as dit qu'elle était comme une mère pour toi.

-Ouais. Ouais c'est vrai c'est le cas. Mais ça ne remplacera jamais une vraie mère.

-Viens là, déclara Draco en écartant les bras.

Harry vint se blottir contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire d'après toi ? Chuchota Draco en lui caressant les cheveux après quelques minutes de silence.

-Je ne les connais pas Draco, je ne sais pas comment ils peuvent réagir. Mais tu devrais essayer de parler avec eux. Ce sont tes parents. Tu peux croire tout ce que tu veux, je suis persuadé que la seule chose qu'ils souhaitent, c'est ton bonheur.

-J'essaierai. Je suis pas… C'est con à dire et je veux pas que tu le prennes mal mais je ne suis pas homo. Vraiment pas. Alors ça me ferait chier que ce soit un truc comme ça qui m'éloigne d'eux.

-Comment tu peux dire que t'es pas homo alors qu'on couche ensemble ?

- C'est différent avec toi.

_Toi je t'aime_, rajouta Draco mentalement.

* * *

><p><strong>ET VOILA<strong> LOLILOL OMG j'ai honte de finir sur cette note de guimauve mais heu… Bon… Un peu de joie ne fait pas de mal (je dis ça à chaque fin de chapitre depuis le début du livre II trololol). J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous dis à dans 1000 ans pour le prochain chapitre (_JUST KIDDING_ je tenterai de faire de mon mieux pour que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue).

BESOS

**Sam**


	15. LIIC4 Se laisser aller

Update : 10/10/2014 ~ _Où est passé l'été ?_

* * *

><p><em>Je ne vais pas parler du temps que j'ai mis à poster hein, ça deviendrait redondant.<em>

**Merci** à ma bêta **Kolerego** qui me motive, me relis, et comprend ma vie de mollusque et mon amour pour les chats.

**Merci** à mon bébé **DWould** d'être elle et d'exister.

Et **merci à vous tous** pour vos reviews, mises en favoris, ou pour simplement suivre cette histoire silencieusement dans votre coin. 85 followers ma gueule, c'est pas rien. Et ca me touche.

_Sur ce, bonne lecture mes petits._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Se laisser aller<strong>

_« Be the ocean_

_Where I unravel._

_Be my only._

_Be the water and I'm wading._

_You're my river running hight,_

_Run deep_

_Run wild. »_

_Likke Li – I follow rivers_

.

.

-Tiens, c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un ne s'est toujours pas fait mettre à la porte de chez lui. Comment tu fais ? Tu as détourné des fonds pour pouvoir continuer à payer ton loyer ? Oh non. Je sais. Tu couches avec ton proprio'.

-Ha. Ha. Ha. Tu es tellement drôle Harry Potter, je me demande comment il est possible que je ne me sois pas encore étouffé de rire.

-Non sérieusement, la _« Team Malfoy »_ n'était pas supposée te couper les vivres ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu vois, Lucius n'a encore rien fait. J'imagine qu'ils doivent m'aimer encore un tout petit peu malgré ma pratique d'activités homosexuelles avec ta personne.

Draco se décala pour laisser Harry entrer chez lui. Celui-ci défit lentement son écharpe rayée rouge et or en souriant d'un air goguenard à son petit-ami –_est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement l'appeler comme ça ?_ Le mois de Février commençait à peine et dehors l'hiver était bien installé. Ces derniers jours Harry avait passé de plus en plus de temps chez Draco. Ses affaires traînaient un peu partout dans l'appartement et il attendait le moment où Draco lui dirait qu'il était devenu trop envahissant et qu'il fallait que tout ça s'arrête, mais visiblement ce moment tardait à venir. Harry ne pouvait que s'en estimer heureux. Il redoutait les sautes d'humeur de Draco plus que tout le reste. Il ne voulait pas que cette apparente complicité qu'ils avaient établi soit brisée. Il ne voulait pas que tout ça s'arrête. La plupart du temps, Harry marchait sur des œufs. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir : être avec Draco était à la fois l'expérience la plus fascinante et la plus épuisante qui lui soit arrivée. Il ne parvenait jamais à prévoir ses réactions, souvent trop excessives, et il devait en permanence faire attention à ne pas faire de faux pas de peur que tout soit détruit.

Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé et observa longuement Draco, perdu dans la contemplation du ciel blanc par la fenêtre. Sa silhouette longiligne découpée à contre-jour devant les carreaux semblait déployer des trésors d'énergie pour être encore plus attirante qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Je hais ce temps, soupira Draco maussade. On dirait qu'il n'y a plus de ciel. Comme si la ville entière avait été placée sous un dôme.

-Moi je l'aime bien.

Draco se retourna et lui jeta un regard désabusé. Harry ricana.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

-Il me fait penser à toi.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu me trouves ? demanda Draco, provocateur.

Harry haussa les épaules, tout en souriant d'un air canaille.

-Va savoir, chuchota-t-il avant de se lever pour aller enlacer Draco.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira fermement contre lui.

- _« Si tu dois m'aimer, que ce soit pour rien »,_ récita Harry, les lèvres effleurant la joue pâle du garçon entre ses bras _« pour qu'à jamais tu m'aimes d'un amour sans fin »._

-Ah on parle d'amour maintenant ? Questionna Draco en essayant paresseusement de se dégager de l'étreinte de Harry.

-De quoi d'autre pourrait-il s'agir ?

Harry décida brutalement qu'il en avait assez de fuir. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Faire profil bas en attendant que le vent tourne et lui soit favorable n'était pas son style. Il voulait cet homme, et il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Exclusivement. Attendre n'était pas une option.

Avec une tendresse presque violente il posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe tout en glissant les mains sous ses vêtements, cherchant le contact de sa peau.

-Ou-est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? demanda Draco tout bas, le souffle court.

-_« Il fait si froid dehors, ici c'est confortable. »_

-Sérieusement ? Edith Piaf ?

Harry éclata d'un rire franc mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de caresser son torse.

-_« Laissez-vous faire Milord »_

Harry sentit Draco se tendre sous ses doigts en soupirant. Cela lui faisait à chaque fois un effet dingue. Il embrassa son cou délicatement tout en laissant ses doigts parcourir leur chemin jusqu'à la boucle de la ceinture. Très vite, ils furent nus l'un contre l'autre, haletants. Si les premières fois n'avaient pas été extraordinaires, l'habitude, plutôt que d'installer une routine malheureuse, leur avait permis d'apprendre les désirs de l'autre. Pour Harry, chaque fois était encore meilleure que la précédente. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de ça. Son corps. Sa bouche. Sa langue. Son cou. Son sexe. Il le caressa tendrement, puis de façon plus intense se délectant des soupirs de son amant autant que de ses gestes saccadés. D'une main ferme appuyée sur son torse il le dirigea jusqu'au canapé sans cesser de l'embrasser, puis le poussa tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent allongés l'un sur l'autre. Il lui semblait que Draco aurait pu faire l'amour n'importe où, du moins qu'il en avait envie, debout, dans la rue, en public, rien ne semblait vraiment le déranger. Mais Harry lui, aimait particulièrement être simplement allongé, pour pouvoir profiter des secondes post-orgasmiques sans se soucier de rien.

Lors de ces moments là, il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi, rien n'aurait su troubler la paix qu'il éprouvait. Il lui paraissait complètement absurde que des guerres aient lieu, quelque part sur Terre, que des gens meurent, exactement au moment où lui-même était si bien, son corps ne faisant plus qu'un avec celui de Draco.

* * *

><p>-Bonjour.<p>

Le vieil homme n'avait pas l'air ravi de les voir. Il fronça ses sourcils broussailleux et les dévisagea pendant de longues secondes. Blaise se sentit curieusement en colère. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on le dévisage comme si il était une bête de foire.

-Je suis Argus Rusard, le propriétaire. C'est vous qui êtes là pour la visite ?

Blaise lui tendit la main dignement.

-Exact. Je suis Blaise Zabini, enchanté.

Rusard considéra sa main assez longtemps pour que Blaise se sente mal à l'aise, mais il finit par la serrer du bout des doigts. Il portait un costume en tweed rapiécé par endroit et de vieilles chaussures boueuses.

-Théodore Nott, déclara Théo en regardant ailleurs, les mains bien enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson de cuir.

-Je n'accepte pas de colocation.

Théodore toussota.

-Parfait, dit Blaise avec un grand sourire, j'ai toujours trouvé que les colocations avaient un côté malsain.

Rusard le dévisagea comme s'il cherchait à déterminer s'il disait la vérité ou non. Finalement il s'abstint de commentaire et leur fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

-Wahou c'est spacieux, s'extasia Théodore en contemplant le salon.

-Tu trouves ? Par rapport à chez ma mère c'est…

-Ça n'est pas chez ta mère Blaise. C'est peut-être notre futur chez nous. Essaye de t'imaginer.

-Hm, j'aurais besoin de voir la chambre pour imaginer réellement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Rusard se racla la gorge derrière eux.

-Il me semble que vous m'avez mal compris : je n'accepte pas de colocation. Cet appartement est pour une personne seule… ou, à la rigueur, un couple sans enfant.

Blaise soupira.

-Précisément. Nous sommes un couple.

Argus Rusard sembla sur le point de faire un AVC. Son visage s'agita de spasmes nerveux et il s'étouffa avec sa salive. Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin son calme, Blaise le fixait avec détermination.

-Pouvons-nous continuer la visite ? demanda-t-il avec une froide politesse, et un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

L'espace de quelques secondes affreusement longues, il crut que l'homme allait refuser, et les renvoyer chez eux. Pour la première fois de sa vie Blaise se sentit vulnérable, et absurdement coupable, comme s'il était un enfant que l'on venait de surprendre en train de faire une bêtise honteuse. Et pour la première fois de sa vie sa mère ne règlerait pas son problème à sa place. Il sentit les doigts de Théodore frôler les siens et les enferma dans sa main, s'y accrochant comme à un rocher salvateur dans la tempête.

Finalement, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs, Rusard resta parfaitement silencieux, et leur indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'ils pouvaient continuer.

* * *

><p>Blaise déposa avec précaution quelques disques vinyles dans le carton avant de le refermer et de le faire glisser vers Théodore pour qu'il le scotch. Il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'ils étaient observés. Il espérait avoir fini le plus vite possible. Ce n'est que lorsque sa mère se racla la gorge qu'il leva la tête vers elle et croisa son regard.<p>

-Alors tu me quittes ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne _te_ quitte pas, je vais vivre dans mon propre appartement, c'est différent.

Elle souffla d'exaspération.

-Ne joue pas les innocents, c'est strictement la même chose Blaise. Tu me quittes.

-Maman…

-Tu m'abandonnes.

Blaise jeta un regard en biais à Théodore qui faisait soigneusement semblant de ne rien entendre. Il se leva avec lassitude et attrapa le bras de sa mère pour l'entraîner plus loin.

-Maman, il fallait bien que ça arrive non ?

Il haussa les épaules comme si ce départ était une fatalité, et non une décision consciente de sa part. Il n'avait jamais su tenir tête à sa mère.

-Est-ce que tu le préfères à moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix de petite fille blessée.

Il l'enlaça.

-Tu sais bien que non. C'est différent. Je l'aime, mais ça ne change rien à la façon dont je t'aime.

-Menteur. Avant lui, jamais tu n'aurais osé me quitter.

-Avant lui, j'étais toujours un enfant. J'ai grandi.

-Tu m'oublieras.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, soupira-t-il à la fois excédé et attendri par le comportement possessif de sa mère.

-Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, réalisa-t-elle soudainement en le regardant d'un air horrifié.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant. Mais j'aurai toujours besoin de toi maman.

Blaise songea qu'il aurait sans doute été plus facile de rester un petit garçon chouchouté par sa mère. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas eu de décisions à prendre, pas de déceptions, pas de peurs. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut envie de retourner à cette époque où tout semblait tellement plus facile. Mais il était devenu un adulte, même s'il avait tout fait pour retarder ce moment. On a beau le combattre, le temps finit toujours par passer, et il l'avait rattrapé. Sans doute sa mère avait-elle raison : sans Théodore, jamais il n'aurait osé la quitter. C'était précisément pour cela qu'il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix. Il en était persuadé. Il pouvait vivre n'importe où, du moins qu'il était avec lui : être avec Théodore, c'était comme être à la maison.

* * *

><p>Étendu sur le grand lit, à même les couvertures, Draco fixait la voie lactée peinte au plafond de sa chambre. La respiration régulière de Harry à côté de lui aurait pu laisser penser qu'il dormait, mais ses doigts caressant tendrement le dos de sa main démontraient le contraire. Draco soupira faiblement. Il avait du mal à concevoir que tout ceci soit réel. Du mal à imaginer que le cœur de quelqu'un battait en rythme avec le sien, pas simplement le temps d'une nuit.<p>

En réalité, Draco n'arrivait pas à accepter l'éventualité qu'il puisse finalement être heureux. Était-ce donc ça le bonheur ? Avoir l'opportunité de faire une pause après une course éreintante ? Se sentir absurdement bien sans raison particulière ?

-C'est spécial de vivre, marmonna Draco comme pour lui-même.

-C'est un drôle de hasard, lui répondit Harry sans cesser de caresser le dos de sa main.

-J'ai parfois l'impression que mon existence joue aux montagnes russes. Un jour le septième cercle de l'enfer, le lendemain le Walhalla. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire, ou contre quoi je dois me battre. Probablement contre moi-même, mais alors, c'est que je ne peux pas gagner.

Harry se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir observer Draco.

-Et tu dois forcément te battre ?

-Ouais. Je me dis… Je me dis que si je me bats pas, dans deux jours tout ça, tout ce que j'ai réussi à construire pour me donner l'impression que tout va bien, ça se cassera la gueule.

-Tu sais parfois la seule solution c'est de se laisser aller, de se laisser porter par le courant et de voir où il t'emmène. Une fois tu m'as dit que lors d'un naufrage les seuls survivants étaient ceux qui étaient bons nageurs. C'est faux. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y un milliard d'autres possibilités que « nager » ou « couler ». Tu peux aussi trouver quelque chose auquel t'accrocher, ou bien faire confiance à un meilleur nageur, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Tout n'est pas soit noir soit blanc, le monde est constitué de milliers de nuances de couleurs. Et même une photographie en noir et blanc comporte des nuances de gris.

-Je sais que tu as raison.

Harry sourit tendrement.

-Tu viens avec moi tout à l'heure voir le nouvel appartement de Blaise et Théodore ? Demanda Draco en changeant brusquement de sujet.

Harry fit la moue.

-Je dois passer à la galerie d'abord, j'ai des petites choses à régler. Je te rejoindrai d'accord ?

Draco serra tendrement ses doigts entre les siens.

-Ok. Ne sois pas long.

Dehors, la pluie martelait les carreaux sans interruption. Draco se rendit compte qu'il aimait bien la pluie : il aimait l'odeur qu'elle laissait derrière elle, mais il aimait particulièrement qu'elle les dissuade de sortir de chez eux. Il aimait passer sa journée au lit avec Harry. Il aimait simplement être là, allongé à côté de lui sous la fresque peinte au plafond, et discuter du sens de la vie.

Seul Harry sur cette Terre pouvait rendre la pluie parisienne agréable. Seul Harry pouvait transformer sa chambre en un coin d'univers, un endroit inaccessible.

-Est-ce que tout se passe bien à la galerie en ce moment ? demanda Draco en se levant pour aller s'habiller.

-Bof, marmonna Harry. Les ventes sont difficiles ces temps ci.

Il resta allongé sur le lit sans bouger. Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur le travail de Harry. Et les rares choses qu'il savait, il n'y comprenait rien.

-Pourquoi tu n'achètes pas des tableaux pour les revendre ? proposa-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes pour pouvoir l'observer.

-Parce que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie de faire.

Draco ricana.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas gagner de l'argent ? Tout le monde veut gagner de l'argent. Tu t'y connais en art, tu pourrais faire ça. Ce serait plus… sûr. Ce serait une façon de t'assurer un avenir.

Harry soupira.

-Aussi bizarre que cela puisse te paraître Draco, gagner de l'argent n'est pas ma priorité. Je veux vivre de mon art. Je veux peindre. Je ne veux pas… être riche ou je sais pas quoi.

-Forcément. Ton mec a des sous alors tu n'as pas besoin d'en avoir toi-même, ricana Draco.

Vu le visage outré de Harry, il avait sans doute dû aller trop loin. Il eut envie de dire « excuse-moi » mais il ne le fit pas. Il se mordit la lèvre, anxieux.

-C'est ce que tu penses ? Demanda Harry d'un ton froid.

-Non, répondit immédiatement Draco, mais Harry ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu.

-Tu penses que je suis avec toi parce que tu as des sous et que ça me permet de pouvoir me toucher à côté ?

-Non, répéta stupidement Draco.

-Parce que c'est _tout_ sauf le cas. Je m'en fous pas mal de ton blé. Faire de l'art, être artiste… ça me permet d'exister tu comprends ? C'est… J'en ai _besoin_.

-Désolé.

Harry soupira. Il avait l'air de ne pas savoir si il devait être énervé ou non. Son regard se perdit par la fenêtre. Draco le fixait sans oser bouger, de peur de déclencher une tempête.

-Ça me rend heureux, déclara finalement Harry en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

Draco aurait voulu être celui qui le rende heureux mais il ne dit rien.

* * *

><p>Théodore s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et décapsula une bière dont il but une longue gorgée.<p>

-Est-ce qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que Théodore ne fait rien à part boire des bière depuis tout à l'heure ? grogna Draco en lui jetant un regard en biais.

-Je supervise l'avancée des travaux. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. D'ailleurs tu as de la peinture sur le nez.

Draco laissa tomber son rouleau sur les bâches transparentes étendues sur le parquet et descendit de son escabeau en soupirant.

-Pourquoi je suis là au fait ?

-Pour aider ton meilleur ami à repeindre son futur chez lui, déclara Blaise avec un grand sourire.

-Sincèrement, tu ne pouvais pas payer un peintre ?

-Sincèrement, tu veux en parler avec ma mère ? Elle sera ravie.

-Elle l'a mal prit ?

-Ça l'a rendu hystérique. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me chialer dans les bras.

Étrangement cette réflexion fit rire Théodore mais ni l'un ni l'autre des garçons ne releva ce fait. Ils avaient l'habitude que Théo ricane pour des choses obscures. Ça n'était pas une nouveauté.

Draco jeta un œil à son smartphone, laissant au passage une trace de peinture blanche sur le coin droit de la coque. Il ronchonna.

-Harry ne répond pas, mais je pense qu'il ne devrait plus trop tarder maintenant.

-Vous utilisez la télépathie ? le taquina Théodore avec un sourire narquois.

-Ha ha ha. Très drôle. En attendant, nous, on emménage pas ensemble comme un vieux couple.

Blaise aboya de rire.

-Tu plaisantes Draco ? Est-ce qu'on parle du fait que Harry a sa brosse à dent chez toi ?

Draco haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

-Et comment est-ce que tu pourrais bien savoir ça s'il te plait ?

-Sur le dernier selfie que tu as posté sur instagram, celui où tu es dans ta salle de bain, il y a deux brosses à dent sur le rebord du lavabo.

Draco grimaça.

-Tu n'es pas un être humain normal… Stalker les gens comme ça… Sincèrement… Tu me déçois…

-Je me roule une cigarette, quelqu'un en veut, demanda Théodore pour changer de sujet.

-Ok roules en trois, et faisons une pause.

-Ça ne fait même pas une heure que vous peignez, s'offusqua Théo.

-Dis le mec qui bois des bières en nous regardant trimer, ce taudis c'est toi qui va habiter dedans alors écrase.

-T'es agressif Draco… Je disais ça comme ça.

Blaise vint s'asseoir près de Théo et attrapa une cigarette entre ses doigts. Il tira dessus et souffla longuement sa fumée qui se rependit doucement dans la pièce. Il but une gorgée dans la bière de Théodore avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Draco :

-Alors… C'est sérieux entre Harry et toi on dirait.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien. On vit le moment présent, et pour l'instant ça se passe bien.

-C'est cool, ajouta Théodore.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien si c'est cool. C'est juste comme ça.

-Pauvre Harry, devoir supporter un mec aussi pessimiste… marmonna Théodore avant de tirer excessivement la langue pour lécher la feuille de sa cigarette.

Draco chercha du regard un projectile à lui jeter au visage pour lui faire fermer sa jolie bouche, mais il ne trouva rien de satisfaisant alors il se contenta d'accepter la cigarette en ronchonnant.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas repris la peinture des murs lorsque Luna et Harry sonnèrent, bien plus tard dans l'après-midi. Théodore se chargea de leur faire copieusement remarquer leur inutilité mais comme personne ne fit attention à lui, il partit se réfugier dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à manger : cause perdue dans un appartement vide.

-C'est super grand chez vous, s'extasia Luna après avoir soigneusement fait le tour de chaque pièce.

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas encore de meubles, déclara Théo en revenant bredouille de la cuisine. Quand Blaise aura ramené tout son bazar je te garantis que ça aura l'air moins grand.

-Quel bazar ? Je vis avec trois fois rien moi, tu me connais.

-Tu parles, baragouina Draco. Ta définition de « trois fois rien » n'est pas la même que tout le monde. Tu savais ça ?

-Ma définition : Théodore, mes vinyles, et un coin douillet pour baiser.

-Bah putain merci pour moi. Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu considères que je suis trois fois rien.

- L'hiver vient, déclara Luna rêveusement en regardant par la fenêtre.

Draco haussa un sourcil :

-Ça fait deux mois que c'est l'hiver, tu peux me croire, mes factures d'électricité ont curieusement augmenté à cause d'une certaine personne qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de monter le chauffage.

Il jeta un regard incendiaire à Harry qui haussa les épaules et leva les paumes en signe de paix.

-C'était seulement une réplique de Game of Thrones Draco. Ne prend pas tout de façon aussi terre à terre.

Blaise éclata de rire.

-Une des choses que je préfère dans la vie, c'est quand Luna remet Draco à sa place. Il devrait y avoir plus de moment comme ça.

-Hey ! Tu te moques de moi ? Nous sommes censés être amis ! Qu'est-ce qui t'échappes avec cette notion ?

-Est-ce que vous allez organiser une pendaison de crémaillère ? Demanda Luna à Théodore tout en observant du coin de l'oeil Blaise et Draco qui se chamaillaient.

-Oh oui faites ça ! S'exclama Harry. Ce serait l'occasion de réunir tout le monde.

-Et de boire, ajouta Luna.

-De tester la résistance sonore du voisinage, marmonna rêveusement Théodore. On devrait organiser ça effectivement.

-Je pourrais demander aux jumeaux Weasley de venir s'occuper du son si vous voulez ? Ce sont eux qui mixent au Terrier habituellement.

-Ces gens sont bizarres Théodore, tu devrais refuser qu'ils s'introduisent chez toi.

-A partir du moment où j'accepte que _tu_ mettent les pieds chez moi Draco, je crois que je peux tolérer vraiment beaucoup de monde...

L'air outré de Draco fit rire Luna aux larmes, et son rire cristallin entraîna ceux des autres. Dans l'appartement encore vide de meubles, les sons se répercutaient sur les murs, faisant résonner les éclats de leur euphorie. Draco sentit au creux de sa cage thoracique une douce sensation de chaleur, de bien-être. Ce fut si soudain et inattendu qu'une vague de doute le submergea aussitôt : et quand tout cela s'arrêterait -car ça s'arrêterait forcément, les bonnes choses n'étaient jamais faites pour durer- quand tout serait finit, comment pourrait-il encore accepter de mener la vie banale, insipide et ennuyeuse qu'il avait avant ?

* * *

><p><strong>FIN. <strong>Voilà je vous annonce la fin de cette fiction, qui se termine donc en beauté autour d'un pot de peinture (_vous voyez le fil conducteur ? Le street art... l'art... la peinture... vous suivez ou pas ?_). C'était bien hein ? Quelle aventure. **Allez adieu.**

**Sam**

P.S : je plaisante, je vous retrouve comme d'habitude pour le prochain chapitre, en 2025. Bisous mes petits chats.


End file.
